Shamans in the Pirate Era
by Game2002
Summary: While cruising on the sea, the SK gang encountered a whirlpool and ended up in a world where pirates exist. One Piece the anime crossover
1. Arrival

This is my first time in this section. Most of you might surely know me from the SSBM section. I have written more than 20 stories based on SSBM, and they are very popular. Now I'm going to a crossover story featuring Shaman King and One Piece!

* * *

It is a bright and sunny day…

Yoh is lying on a foldable chair (or whatever you call those 'chairs' found at the beach), enjoying his time with a good snooze. Anna decided not to bother him, for finding a perfect chance to rest like this is rare. Where are they? You ask.

Well, it is a holiday for everyone, and Ren came to the idea of bringing everyone onto his personal yacht (and a large one) for a relaxing ride on the sea. Besides inviting his sister Jun (which is obvious), he also invited Yoh, Anna, Manta, Horohoro, Pirika, Tamao, and Ryu. Oh, did I mention that Lee Pai-Long goes wherever Jun goes? Of course, all their guardian spirits are with them too.

Everyone is relaxing peacefully on the yacht, which is sailing in the middle of the ocean. Pirika, Tamao, and Jun are enjoying the wonderful sight of the endless span of water. Manta's eye is glued to a book. Horohoro and Ryu are busy fishing, considering the fact that the yacht isn't moving at the moment.

"The 9th one!" yells Ryu as he pulls up his fishing rod. He pulled up a large fish and tosses it into the bucket besides him. Horohoro, on the other hand, is having a bad luck, for he has not fished up anything for the past 30 minutes.

"Why does Ryu get all the fish…?" he grumbles to himself. "Why am I not fishing up anything…?" Suddenly, his fishing rod begins to jerk. "I got one!" He tries his best to pull up the rod, but the fish is struggling hard to pull away. After a bit of struggling, Horohoro yanks up the rod and the fish flies into the air! "Woohoo! A big one!"

Ren happens to be walking by and the fish falls straight onto his head, flattening his spike hairdo… "Hey! What was that for!" he shouts angrily.

"Sorry about that…" says Horohoro.

Ren picks up the fish by its tail and hurls it off the yacht and into the sea. "HEY! Why did you throw away my fish!" screams Horohoro angrily. "It was bigger than the ones Ryu caught!"

"I want to, can't I?" snaps back Ren.

Horohoro angrily runs up to Ren, grabs him by the neck, and shakes him. "PAY ME A NEW ONE!"

Ren pulls Horo (I'll just call him by this) away and pushes him onto the floor. Horo angrily gets back up and prepares to attack Ren again, when suddenly Ryu shouts, "The 10th one!" And he throws the fish backwards, smacking it onto Horo's back.

"Hey you!"

Suddenly, a loud thunder startled them all, but Yoh is still asleep.

"The weather is looking bad," says Jun, looking up into the sky. "I think we should turn back to land."

"But there's no land in sight around here," says Pirika.

"Don't worry," says Ren. "This yacht is auto-pilot, so it can seek out the nearest land by itself." No sooner after he said this, it begins to rain. "Well, everyone into the cabin."

Anna walks up to the still sleeping Yoh, pulls him down from the chair, and drags him into the cabin.

Inside the yacht's cabin, everyone is sitting around. Yoh is still sleeping… Manta is reading his book. Anna is watching TV and the others are playing card games. The storm outside is going rough and it seems to be getting wilder and wilder, but everything is quiet inside. Suddenly, they all hear a loud beeping sound. "What's that?" asks Tamao.

"It's the radar!" replies Ren. "Something is on!" He quickly runs to the control room and asks Pai-Long, who is at the wheel. "What is it, Pai-Long?"

"Master Ren!" replies the undead. "The radar picked up a large whirlpool not far from us! Its current is pulling us in!"

"Quick! We must escape from it!"

"We can't! The current is too strong!"

Ren told this to everyone, and they all got into panic, except for Anna and Yoh, who is… You know that already.

Outside, the yacht is caught in the current of a giant whirlpool. The strong wind makes the waves go around like crazy, tossing and turning the yacht around. No matter how hard they try, they can't steer the boat away from the whirlpool.

"What do we do!" screams Pirika, who is holding tightly onto her brother. "Are we gonna die!"

"That better not be the truth!" says Ryu in panic. "I haven't found my perfect love yet!"

The yacht begins to go unstable, and everyone inside is getting tossed around. For instance, Manta is tumbling around like a basketball and Horo is sliding around, crashing into walls. Anna misses her step and fall face-first onto Yoh's body, waking him up. "Whoa! What are you doing, Anna?" he asks.

"Don't tell me you have no idea about what happened all along!" says Anna.

As the yacht draws near the center of the whirlpool, the yacht begins to go more unstable. Things and people are flying around inside the yacht. Pai-Long is trying his best at the wheel.

Hope seems lost as the yacht slowly reaches the center of the whirlpool. Pirika is holding tightly onto Horo, who passed out from crashing into walls. Ryu is screaming and praying for help. Manta is screaming in fear also. Jun is sitting in fear in the corner, waiting for the worst to come. Tamao is hugging tightly onto Yoh, who is also hugging onto Anna. Anna, for the first time, actually begins to feel fear crawling up her. Ren just sits there quietly, muttering to himself, "It's over…"

The whirlpool swallows the entire yacht into the center. Just as the yacht touches the center, a bright beam of light suddenly bursts out from the whirlpool, and the yacht disappears…

* * *

**SHAMANS IN THE  
PIRATE ERA**

**Chapter 1: Arrival in a New Place

* * *

**

On a peaceful blue sea, with seagulls flying in the sky peacefully… Suddenly, a certain spot on the sea begins to glow with a bright light, and then a yacht shoots out of the light like a cannon ball and into the air.

"Hey! Did anyone see something flying into the sky in the distance?" a certain long nose man shouts to his captain.

"Haven't seen anything besides some tasty-looking gulls," replies the captain, who is wearing a straw hat.

The yacht that was shot into the sky begins falling towards the earth. It plummets straight onto a beach and breaks into pieces. Amazingly, all of them survived…

Ryu is the first to crawl out from the wreckage. "Thanks lord I'm still alive!" The others slowly come out from the wreckage, and Lee Pai-Long is able to take out there luggages.

Manta notices that two persons are not with them. "Hey, where are Yoh and Anna?"

"Help!" came a voice from the wrecked yacht. Pai-Long quickly runs to the wreckage and takes away some boards, revealing Yoh and Anna under it, and Yoh is lying on top of Anna.

"Yoh, get off me!" yells Anna.

After they both climbed out of the wrecked yacht, everyone settled down to relieve themselves from what happened earlier. Manta looks around. "Strange… The weather changed back so suddenly."

"Speaking of it, what is this place?" asks Tamao.

"We can't be in Japan," replies Anna. "Just look at the land before us." She points towards the land before them, and they see nothing but endless span of flatland.

"This place is so empty!" exclaims Horo. "Can it be the great plains of America?"

"I don't recall any plains near the sea," says Yoh.

"Hey! I see another island across the sea!" says Ryu, pointing towards the horizon of the sea.

"You're right!" responds Yoh. "But how do we get there? The yacht it busted…"

"Why don't we explore this place?" asks Pirika. "We might find someone who will be helpful to us! Plus, this place looks great for running around since nothing will get in your way!"

Yoh, Horo, and Ren, who are curious about this land, agree with Pirika and they went to explore this place. They walk for a few yards, but all they see are grass and a few trees. "There's nothing here at all!" complains Horo. "I don't think it's even possible for someone to live in a place like this!"

"But there's someone over there!" says Pirika, pointing to a person lying under a tree. Just then, they spot a cheetah creeping up on the man, ready to pounce onto him. "Oh no! That man is going to get eaten! Do something, brother!"

The cheetah got into a close distance, and it pounces at the man! Just before it touches the man, Ren slashes the cheetah with his kwan-dao, knocking it away. The injured cheetah quickly runs off.

The man woke up from hearing the cheetah yelp. "Uh? What happened?"

"You were about to get eaten by that beast," Ren tells him. "And I saved you."

"Gee thanks, kid. Actually, the beast probably won't be able to do anything to me." The man yawns and stood up. When the man stood up, he's probably at least 200 centimeters tall!

"Whoa, you're really tall!" remarks Yoh.

"Yeah, many people say that," says the man.

"What are you doing resting here?" Horo asks him.

"Taking a nap. There's nothing more relaxing than taking a long nap where nobody will disturb you."

"Yeah, I like to nap too!" says Yoh with a smile. "I wish nobody can disturb me when I sleep, but that really isn't possible when living with Anna…"

"So you helped me just now, I should thank you for it. What can I do for you, kids?" asks the man.

"We don't need anything," replies Ren.

The man shrugs. "Whatever… Looks like I have to go." He starts walking away from them, towards the direction of where their yacht crashed, so those 4 follow him.

When they got back to the shore, Ryu asks them, "Found anything?"

"Nothing, just a tall guy we rescued from the jaws of a wild animal," replies Ren.

Manta looks up at the man and exclaims, "Wow! I've never met anyone this tall! Besides Ren's father, of course..."

The man sees their wrecked yacht and says, "So you got a problem with your ship, eh?"

"Right, we encountered a whirlpool and somehow ended up here," Jun tells him. "We also see an island over there, but we don't know how to get there without a ship."

"That can be arranged," says the man.

"You mean you can help us get to the other side?"

"Yes, I can."

"You got a boat? I don't see it anywhere," says Ryu.

"Nah, I don't need a boat."

"Then how are you gonna get us over there?" asks Yoh.

"Just watch and see." The man walks up to the shore, bends down, and slowly dips his hand into the seawater. Everyone watches him in silence, wondering what on earth he's doing. There was a moment of silence among everyone as they watch the man quietly. Suddenly, the sea begins to shake violently, and a gigantic eel-like monster emerges from the sea! The monster has greenish skin, red starry eyes, and sharp fangs that looks like it can bite through steel. Everyone, except the man, is greatly freaked out by the appearance of the monster.

"What is that!" gasps Tamao

"It's the Loch Ness Monster!" screams Ryu.

The monster roars and moves its head towards the man, ready to swallow him in one bite.

"Hey you, get out of there quick!" Yoh shouts at the man, but the man just stays there calmly. Pai-Long got into offensive position and is about to leap into the air and attack the monster.

The shamans quickly get ready to perform Soul Unison, but then the man mutters out the words, "Ice… Age…"

The most amazing happened in a blink of an eye, the entire sea around this area, along with the monster, totally froze into ice! I repeat, FROZE INTO ICE!

All the shamans and their spirits are shocked beyond words, their mouths drop open in awe. Anna, who always has that cold-looking expression, opens her mouth in awe at what happened just a second ago!

The man slowly stood back up. Some parts of his body have ice covered on it. "Finished. The ice should hold for a few days, so take your time getting to the other side." He turns around walks back into the land. The shamans still remain motionless and in awe, staring at the frozen sea before them.

Horo is the first to snap back to reality, and he runs up to the man. "That's was WAY TOO COOL! How on earth did you freeze the sea just like that!"

"Haven't you heard of Devil Fruit, kid?" says the man.

"No."

"I thought everyone knows about it. It is special fruits that give you amazing abilities, but in return of losing the ability to swim forever."

"Devil Fruit… That's so amazing… By the way, what's your name?"

"You've probably heard of me. I am Aokiji, one of the 3 Supreme Admirals."

"Never heard of it."

Aokiji just shrugs. "Oh well… Anyway, I have to go now." With this, Aokiji walks off on his own.

"Aokiji means blue pheasant! That's a beautiful name!" says Pirika.

When everyone recovered from shock, Yoh says, "Well, let's get to that island!" Everyone steps onto the ice and walks toward the island in the distance.

"That guy has the same kind of power as you, brother!" Pirika says to Horo.

"But he froze the sea in a split second! I doubt I can freeze it that fast! He may even be stronger than me!"

Anna starts to shiver because of the cold. Yoh places his hand around her shoulder and asks, "You cold?"

"It's just a little cold, I can get over it," she replies. "And don't get too near to me."

"But they say there is more warmth if people are huddle together."

Anna thought for a while. "Oh, all right…" She leans closer to Yoh, making his face go red a little.

"Watch out, this ice is really slippery," says Ryu, but then he slips on the ice himself. "Yeouch!

Horo is happily skating around on his skateboard. "Weeeee!" He skates towards the island by himself first.

"Get back here!" Ren shouts at him. "Don't go selfish by getting there first yourself!"

Of course, Horo isn't that selfish to get there first. He skates back to the group at high speed, but couldn't brake and crashes into Ren, and a fight ensue between those two. The others ignored them and went on.

After about an hour of traveling, they finally reached the island, which is actually a crowded town. "Finally!" says Yoh. "That was a long walk!"

"This place is full of people!" says Tamao. "I wonder what this place is called." There are lots people in this town, but they're clothing seems to imply that they are in the 16th century. There are people selling and buying stuffs, people fishing, some are fixing ships, and some are just hanging around.

"This place resembles the olden days of England," says Anna.

"I wonder if there are any beautiful girls here," says Ryu.

Yoh's stomach starts to growl. "Um… I'm hungry… What about you guys?"

Horo's stomach growls too. "Me too. Where can we eat? I wonder if the food here is good."

"Well, there's a restaurant there," says Jun, pointing to a bar across them. "But do we have the money?"

"Even if we have, do we have the right currency?" says Anna. "I'm assuming that this isn't Japan."

"I guess you're right," says Yoh, pointing to a poster on a wall. He approaches the poster and reads the contents there. "Bob the Pirate. Dead or Alive. 20 million… Hey, what's this strange B marking besides the number?"

Before he got an answer, they here some shouting and crashing coming from the other side of the town.

On the other side of the town, some evil pirates have attacked and are looting the place. The fat man steps forward and says out loud, "I am Bob the Pirate, and I'm da captain of the pirates! Now give out ya loots or walk da plank!"

Under Bob's command, his pirate mates start stealing valuables, destroying things, and taking beautiful women. The villagers are afraid and they can't do anything besides getting beaten by the pirates.

An ugly crewmate of Bob brought to him a young and attractive girl. "Yo boss! This gal looks good and sweet!"

"Har har! She is sweet!" laughs Bob. "Let's take her aboard and play with her!" The girl responds by slapping Bob on the face. The other pirates were shocked upon seeing the girl slapping their captain.

"You dare hit da great Bob! I'm angry with ya! I'll have yer body fed to the monsters of da sea!" scowls Bob, who is angry. He raises his sword and is about to bring it down on the poor girl, when suddenly a wooden sword comes out of nowhere and knocks Bob's sword away.

"Treat a girl nicely, would you?" says the man who knocked the sword away, and he turns out to be Ryu!

"Who d'ya think you are, you dog!" says Bob angrily. "Ya dare mess with da great Bob's business! Get'em, my hearty mates!"

The pirates got out there weapons and charge for Ryu. Tokageroh appears besides Ryu and says, "Need my help?"

"Why not? There are lots of them," replies Ryu, so Tokageroh goes into his wooden sword. Ryu's sword glows with a purple aura, and with one big swipe, he knocks away all the pirates.

"Wha! Ya hurt my mates badly!" says Bob, shocked and mad. "I'll show ya da power of Bob the Pirate! Ya don't get a bounty of 20 million bellies for nothing!" Bob pulls out another sword and charges at Ryu, but all Ryu had to do is perform one vertical strike, and it broke Bob's sword into two and knocked him out. Bob falls back onto the ground and passes out. The crowd is amazed that Ryu took him out in one blow!

Some Marine officials approach Ryu and say, "We saw you take out Bob. We have been trying to catch him for some times, and you caught him for us! Since you didn't kill him, we will reward you with 20 million bellies!"

"Belly?" asks Ryu curiously. "I get a belly button as a prize?"

"Don't you know it's the currency we use?"

Ryu remembers the letter B Yoh saw on the poster. "Oh right! I forgot!"

The Marines did what they said: they rewarded Ryu with a big bag of money and they rounded up Bob and his crew and took them away.

Ryu happily takes the bag and walks back to the others, who have been watching everything. "Hehe! We got some quick cash!"

"Great! Now we can buy food!" says Horo happily.

"You know what?" says Manta. "Did that fat person Ryu defeated just now said he's a pirate?"

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Yoh asks him.

"I thought pirates don't exist anymore…"

"Well, the world is full of mysteries," says Yoh. "Maybe there are still pirates out there. Either that, or the whirlpool sent us through time or maybe even into another dimension."

"Well, that certainly explains the change in environment around here," says Ren.

-

On another part of the same town, a pirate ship docks at the harbor. A young pirate wearing a straw hat jumps down from the ship. "Yay! We've finally arrived at a port! I can't wait to buy more meat!" He turns back to his ship and shouts. "Nami! We still have money, right?"

"Don't worry, Luffy!" a girl with orange hair calls back. "We have enough to keep you filled for a whole year!"

"Yoohoo! Let's go!" says the young pirate, which you should know already as Luffy. "Watch out meat, here I come!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Well, that's the first chapter. How do you like it? I will appreciate it if you review. Nothing will make me happier than this, especially long and descriptive reviews! And please no flames, as this is my first time here.


	2. Strange Powers

**Chapter 2: Strange Powers

* * *

**

A drunk man comes out from a bar, still holding a beer bottle in his hand and burping. Horo walks up to him and asks, "Hey! Is this restaurant good?"

"Sure is (hiccup)!" says the man between hiccups. "The food is reeeeeeeeal cheap! (hiccup) Tis very gooooood! (burp)" And then he falls onto the floor and starts snoring, so Horo pushes open the door and enters. Pirika comes walking to the entrance and looks at that man strangely, and then goes inside the bar too.

Yoh and Anna follow into the bar shortly after. "Whoa… This place is quite a mess…" comments Yoh. Inside the bar is a bit messy, people eating and playing with food, and even some people beating up each other. He sees Horo and Pirika sitting in front of the counter seat, and to the right of Horo is a kid wearing a straw hat and next to him is a guy with green hair. Horo and that kid is busy eating from their dish. Yoh and Anna went up to the counter and st next to Pirika.

"Where are the others?" Pirika asks them.

"They didn't like the look of this place, so they went off on their own," replies Anna. "To be honest, I didn't really like here too." A guy walks up to Anna and flirts her, but she punches him in the face and knocks him out.

Horo and the straw hat kid next to him slam both their fist against the counter and shout, "Waiter!"

"Yes?" the waiter turns to them.

"This cherry pie tastes so bad! I'm going to die!" shouts the two at the same time. They both glance at each other for a short moment, and they took their cup and drank from it. After drinking, they slam their cups onto the table and shout out at the same time, "This soda is so good! I feel like I'm in heaven!"

"Don't ask me, I'm not the chef," replies the waiter.

Horo and the kid glance at each other again. "You and I have the same taste for food!" they both say in unison.

-

Ren, Jun, and Lee Pai-Long are walking through the town. As you can see, this isn't a really attractive place. There are slum areas, beggars on the roadside, and some ruffians beating up each other, despite the fact there's a Marine base around here. "I don't like this place," says Ren. "The people here are totally unorganized!"

A guy, who appears to be a pirate, walks up to Jun and asks her, "Hey girl! Are you alone?"

"Oh no, I'm with my younger brother and my bodyguard," replies Jun.

"I really like you!" says the pirate. "Wanna have some fun with me?"

Pai-Long and Ren, who has his kwan-dao in his hands, step up in front of the pirate. "Get away from my sister!" says Ren angrily.

"What can you do to me, kid?" asks the pirate jokingly.

Ren uses the other end of his kwan-dao and thrusts the pirate's stomach with it, pushing him back onto the ground. "Ow! You dare hurt me!" says the pirate angrily. "I'll get you!" The pirate got back up and comes for Ren again, but Pai-Long punches him into the air. The pirate flies into the sky and falls down onto some crates, smashing it.

"Let's get out of here," says Ren. "I really don't like this place…"

-

Manta is inside a book store, looking for some books so he can learn more about this strange world. He sees a book on top of a shelf, and he's too short to reach it. A tall woman approaches him and asks, "Kid, can't reach the book?"

"Yeah… I admit I'm too short to reach it," replies Manta.

"Let me help you."

Suddenly, several hands appear from the floor and lifts Manta into the air. Manta is shocked at the sudden appearance of the hands, but he is able to reach for the book he wants now. The hands disappear back into the floor and Manta thanks her. In his mind, he is wondering what the hell those hands were just now.

-

Ryu is walking through the town while wooing at the beautiful girls he met. "Woohoo! This place is the best sacred hang! There are lots of beauties!" He spots an orange-hair girl who is window-shopping. "WOW! That's one lovely chick!" But then his eye caught notice of someone else. He turns to that person slowly. His eyes widen, mouth drops open, and heartbeat starts thumping loudly.

In front of him is probably the most beautiful woman one can imagine. She has a smooth, white, and delicate skin. Her body is so slim and beautiful. Her black, wavy hair and red lips make you crave to touch them. She wears a white cowboy hat and an open vest with only a bra under it.

"No… This isn't possible…" says Ryu. "My eyes must be playing tricks on me… A beautiful woman like this can't possibly exist!"

Ponchi and Conchi (Tamao's spirits if you forgot) pop out in front of the beautiful lady. "Woo! She's so sexy!" exclaims Conchi.

"Right! I really want to pull off her bra!" says Ponchi

"Ahem, I can hear you," says the woman.

"What!" gasps the two in unison. "You can see us!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"That means you're a shaman!" says Ponchi.

"And a sexy one at that!" adds Conchi.

Ryu runs up to them, grabs them by their heads, and throws them away. "I'm sorry for the trouble they caused, my fair lady."

"I say, you're quite a gentleman compared to those two," says the woman.

"Yes I am! Now will you accept my offer?"

"What is it?"

"I have fallen in love with you." Ryu pulls out some flowers and kneels down before her. "Please be my queen and we can live happily ever after!"

"I'm sorry to tell you, but I have someone in my mind already."

Ryu went sad upon hearing this. "Ai… That's sad, but I cannot do anything about it if you have a love one."

The woman begins to walk away, and as she walks, she says, "By the way, I hate your hairstyle." Upon hearing this, Ryu's expression turn depressed and he freezes there.

Tamao comes walking up to him. "Hey, Mr. Ryu, are you all right?" She waves her hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

-

Remember that pirate who was beaten up by Pai-Long? He's still lying on the smashed crates in pain. A clown walks up to him and asks, "Hey mate, what's wrong with you?"

"Captain… Somebody hit me…" replies the man painfully. "I met a beautiful girl, but her… brother beat me… and there's this guy with purple skin…"

"Who dares to hurt my crewmates? I will teach him a lesson!"

-

Back in the bar, Horohoro and that kid apparently became good friends and are chatting together. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" says the kid. "And I wish to become Pirate King!"

"I'm Horohoro Usui (got that right?), and I want to become Shaman King so I can build a place where nature can bloom!"

"That sounds cool! We both want to become king!"

"Oh right! I forgot to introduce you to my friends!" Horo points to Pirika. "She's my younger sister Pirika! The boy next to her is my best friend Yoh!"

"Hi!" Yoh says to Luffy.

"And the girl next to her is his dan… er… I mean his sweetheart fiancée…"

"Cool! He's got a fiancée! Wait… What's a fiancée?" asks Luffy.

"To put it simple, I'm his future wife," Anna tells him.

"Oh! I should introduce you to my friend! He's Zoro, and he's my first mate!"

Zoro sees Yoh's katana sheath and asks him, "Are you a swordsman?"

"Well, sort of," replies Yoh. "I see you're one too, but you have three…"

"That's my style. I fight using three-sword style."

"Three-sword style…? Sounds cool!"

Ren steps into the restaurant and picks a seat besides Anna. Horo sees him and says to Luffy, "That kid with a crazy hairdo is Ren!"

"You take that back!" Ren shouts at him.

"Cool! Your hairstyle rocks!" exclaims Luffy. "I really want to have one like that!"

"Where's your sis, Ren?" Yoh asks him.

"She's in the public restroom outside."

The door opens and a clown steps inside. That same pirate appears next to him and points to Ren. "That's the kid who hit me, captain!"

The clown walks up to Ren and asks him, "Hey kid, did you hit my mate earlier?"

Ren looks at the clown and then turns to that pirate. "Yeah, I did. It's because he attacked my sister."

"Ah, so you taught my mate a few manners. How nice of you! I should award you greatly!" The clown places his hand on the back of Ren's head and then pushes him down at the counter, smashing through it! This caught the attention of everyone.

Ren gets back up, wipes off some counter particles off his face, and says angrily. "What was that for!"

"That's your award for teaching my mate some good manners," replies the clown. Without saying a word, Ren swipes his kwan-dao and cuts off the clown's head

"Eek!" shrieks Pirika, quickly covering her eyes because she doesn't want to see the gruesome sight of beheading. The head, strangely enough, plops back down onto the neck and stays there!

"You surprised me, kid," says the clown.

Ren's eyes widen in shock! He just cut off his head, but it not only returns to the body, the clown is still alive! Anna, Yoh, Pirika, and Horo are also shocked, and Yoh almost choked on his food.

Luffy looks at the clown for a few seconds, and says, "Oh hi! It's you, Buggy!"

The clown turns to Luffy. "Long time no see, Luffy." He turns back to Ren, but something came to him. He slowly turns his head back to Luffy and shouts out, "YOU! THE RUBBER BRAT!"

"Rubber brat…?" Horo says curiously to no one in particular.

"We finally meet at last!" says Buggy. "Do you know how much hardship I've spent on finding you?"

"You followed us all the way into the Grand Line?" asks Zoro. "You're pretty amazing!"

At this same moment, that beautiful woman Ryu met comes into the restaurant and sees Luffy. "Well, so I finally found the person of my dreams, Monkey D. Luffy!"

Luffy turns back to look at her. "Oh, you're here too, Alvida!"

-

Jun steps out from the public restroom and is immediately confronted by an ugly guy. "Hey girl!" says the guy. "I feel like playing with you!"

Jun pushes him aside and walks away. "Get away from me."

The guy grabs her arm and says, "Aww, c'mon! We make a perfect pair!"

"Let go of me!" shouts Jun, but the guy tightens his grab and pulls her back. Suddenly, a foot comes flying into the guy's face and kicks him dead on. The guy turns to his attacker.

"Who are you!" asks the guy angrily.

"I am Sanji the cook," replies Jun's rescuer. "And you've done something I don't like. You are hurting a woman in front of my eyes."

"You wanna fight? Bring it on!"

"I warn you, don't try it."

"Who's scare of whom?"

Sanji tells Jun to step aside while he takes on the ugly guy. He jumps forward and lands a kick in the guy's face, and then he kicks him in the back of his head. The blow sends the guy flying straight into the restaurant.

The guy crashes straight into Buggy and they both fly all the way into the kitchen with a crash.

CRASH

"What was that all about…?" asks Yoh.

Zoro grabs Luffy by his arm and begins running towards the exit. "Let's get out of here and avoid trouble, Luffy!"

But Buggy will not let Luffy go; he detaches his hand and grabs Luffy by the neck, and when Zoro pulls Luffy out, his neck stretches along the way. The shamans are shocked at Luffy's really long neck. Sanji is outside and he sees Zoro pulling Luffy's hand. "What's wrong, seaweed head?"

"Let's just get out of here, dumb cook!"

Jun and Pai-Long's eye are fixed on that body with a neck that stretches into the restaurant.

Alvida raises her club over Luffy's head and says, "You know what, Luffy? The reason I'm searching for you is… I'm in love with… GETTING REVENGE ON YOU!" She swings her club down at Luffy's head, but Horo quickly places his skateboard between the head and the club to block it.

"Don't hurt my friend!" Horo says to Alvida. He lifts up his skateboard and pushes Alvida away.

"You better not get into pirate's business, kid," says Alvida. "In the world of pirates, one does not take prisoners!" She raises her club to strike Horo, but Yoh knocks the club away from her hand. The club flies into the kitchen and smacks in Buggy, making him loss his grasp on Luffy's head. The head snaps back to the body, hits Zoro, and they fly straight into some crates.

Buggy gets back up and approach the shamans. "You kids are trying to mess with us! I see that you tried to help the rubber boy, so that means you are either his close friends or his crewmates."

"To be honest, I just knew about him," says Horo.

"And I have no idea who he is," says Ren.

"Any friend of Luffy is my enemy! I will show you why not to mess with Buggy the Clown! I have a bounty of 14 million berries (this is the right spelling)." His upper torso detaches from the bottom half and flies into the air. "Behold the power of my Bara Bara (called Chop Chop in the dub) Fruit!"

"What an ugly nose you got," says Anna coldly.

Buggy freezes in place upon hearing this. His crewmates, who are also in here, also freeze and open their mouth wide in shock. Buggy's body slowly floats down and attaches to the bottom half. "How dare… you… You… wench…"

"Now you've made Buggy mad!" says one of his crew. "He absolutely hates it when someone makes fun of his nose!"

"So? It looks really ugly to me," says Anna. "In fact, it's probably the ugliest I've ever seen."

Buggy and his crew went even more horrified. Buggy grits his teeth angrily. "That does it… That does it!" Without saying anything, he immediately throws a knife at Anna. Yoh quickly reaches forward and grabs hold of the knife, on the blades! The knife was just a few millimeters from Anna's face. She lets out a sigh of relief, for she was truly frightened earlier. "Tha… Thanks… Yoh…"

Yoh throws the knife onto the ground and looks at his bleeding hand, and then he turns to Buggy. "If you want to pick a fight, then pick me. Don't you dare touch my future wife!"

-

Luffy and Zoro are lying on the smashed crates. Sanji walks up to them and asks, "What's wrong with you two? What's with all those mess just now?"

Luffy gets back up and shouts, "My friends! They are in danger!"

"Since when are they your friends?" Zoro asks him.

"Just now!"

Jun approaches Sanji and says, "Thanks for helping me earlier."

Sanji's eyes turn into hearts and he gently takes her hand. "That was my job, my fair lady. How can I let someone as wicked as that guy touch you?"

Pai-Long pulls Sanji's hand away and says, "Please don't molest Lady Jun."

Luffy runs back into the restaurant and sees Yoh, Horo, and Ren getting ready to face off with Buggy's crew.

"You better turn back now, kid," says Buggy. "You do not want to anger a pirate!"

"I don't care whether you're a pirate or a clown, but you should not underestimate shamans!" says Ren.

"So you're shamans, eh? I heard of them before, but never actually saw one. This will be interesting!"

Ren pushes the other two shamans back. "I'll handle him! His men molested Jun earlier and he smashed me against the counter! Bason!" A Mongolian warrior appears besides him.

"Yes master?"

"Let's fight!"

"Yes!"

Buggy looks at Bason with interest. "Wow… So it's true that shamans can communicate with spirits!"

"So you can see Bason?" says Ren. "Now I'll let you see my power!" He raises his hand into the air and Bason goes into his kwan-dao.

Buggy watches on with more interest. "Amazing…"

The kwan-dao glows with a yellow aura, and Ren charges at Buggy and swings the the spear (what else do you call it?) at him. The kwan-dao cuts through Buggy's body and the upper torso floats in the air. "Ha! You can slice and slash me, but you cannot kill me!" laughs Buggy.

He got out three knives and throws them at Ren, but he quickly jumps into the air to avoid it. While in air, he brings down his weapon on Buggy's right arm, separating it from the body. To his surprise, the arm flies to Ren's neck and begins choking him in midair!

"Ha! Are you deaf? I said you cannot cut me!"

"Ren!" shouts Yoh. "Quick, Amidamaru!" The ghost samurai appears out of nowhere and enters his sword. Yoh jumps up and cuts the arm with his over soul sword, but it merely separated it from the hand. The hand continues to choke Ren. Ren grabs the hand and twists it, making Buggy scream in pain and letting him go.

A ghostly image of Bason appears over Ren and throws a powerful punch at Buggy. When the fist hit him, Buggy flies backwards and breaks through the wall. "CAPTAIN!" scream his men as they run outside to accompany him.

"THAT WAS WAY TOO COOL!" exclaims Luffy, who saw everything from the door.

"Huh? You can see Bason too?" Ren asks him.

"That was just too cool! Shamans are super cool!" says Luffy excitedly.

-

Outside, the men are all around Buggy, trying to wake him up, for he had been knocked out by the blow.

Ryu, Tamao, and Manta are standing by the side, wondering why a clown just busted out from a building. Nami and Robin come into the scene too. "Hey! Isn't this guy Buggy?" asks Nami, for she had met him before. "What's he doing here?"

Ryu notices Nami as the orange-hair girl he met earlier and his eyes become hearts. He kneels down before her and presents her some flowers. "I have fallen in love with you. Please be my…"

And the answer he got is a foot on his face from Sanji. "If you do anything to my Nami, I'll hurt you even more!"

"Sorry, I didn't know she is taken," says Ryu, who has a shoeprint on his face. He turns to Robin and does the same thing, and got the same result from Sanji.

"And Robin too!"

"What! You have two girls! How can you do that! Teach me!" says Ryu.

-

"Hey, isn't that Ryu out there?" says Yoh, pointing outside the hole on the wall.

Luffy approaches the shamans and asks, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" responds Horo.

"Do you want to join my crew?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

There goes chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it! I'll explain why some OP people can see the spirits in the next chapter. BTW, can you try to answer me something? There's a technique where an image of the guardian spirit appears above the shaman and can hit physical things, right? I'm sure it's first used by Ren in episode 19, where he's battling Yoh. Is there a specific name for that? I'll be glad if you answer me in your reviews.


	3. New Crewmates

I'm still waiting for the question in the previous chapter to be answered, about that skill where the spirit materializes above the shaman and is able to attack physically. Be sure to answer me.

**Chapter 3: New Crewmates

* * *

**

"Join you!" says the shamans in surprise.

"Yeah! Why not join my crew?" asks Luffy. "I really want to see your powers again! They're so cool!"

"You're a pirate right?" Ren asks Luffy. "Why should I join you bloodthirsty pirates who kill and rob all day?"

"Not all pirates are like that. You'll find it very fun if you join me!" Luffy tells him.

"Yeah, your personality is indeed different from pirates we heard about, but I'm not sure if I want to become one," says Yoh.

"I want to ask you something," Pirika asks Luffy. "How did your neck stretch so long just now?"

Luffy pulls both his cheek and says, "I ate the Gomu Gomu (Gum Gum in dub) Fruit. Now my body is made of rubber and I can stretch whatever way I want!"

"That looks pretty fun!"

Two of Buggy's best crews, Cabaji and Mohji, steps into the messed up restaurant. "You knocked out our captain real bad!" says Cabaji angrily. "You kids will pay!"

"I'm the second in command of the Buggy Pirates! I will strike you down to avenge our captain!" says Mohji.

"Hmph! You guys want more?" says Ren as he gets into fighting position.

"I won't hesitate to take on you guys if you insist," says Horo.

"What can a kid like you do? Do you think you can surpass me, the beast tamer Mohji? My Richie will devour you!" says Mohji, and standing behind him is a large white lion with red starry eyes.

"Lions are no match for me either!" says Horo.

"Richie, attack!" commands Mohji. The lion pounces at Horo, and he quickly over souls Kororo into his skateboard. He holds the skateboard by its side handles. "Nipopo Punch!" he yells as he hits Richie with the skateboard, freezing the lion and knocking him out of the restaurant.

"RICHIE!" screams Mohji as he runs to see his lion.

"THAT'S WAS TOTALLY AMAZING!" exclaims Luffy at the top of his voice.

Cabaji pulls out his sword and got onto a unicycle. "Dance of the 100 Kamikaze Tops!" yells Cabaji as he throws several tops at them. Ren uses his kwan-dao and cuts through all the tops with ease. Cabaji zooms towards him on his unicycle and they both clash weapons together.

As they clash weapons, Ren hops back and quickly over souls, and then he uses his 'favorite attack'. "Rapid Tempo Assault!" He jabs the kwan-dao rapidly at Cabaji. He is able to avoid must of the strikes, but he got a deep stab in the waist anyway.

"What! This kid just became stronger! How is this possible!" Cabaji says to himself. The wound hurts him a lot, so he has no choice but to retreat. He runs outside and quickly accompanies his crewmates.

"That was boring," comments Ren. "I was hoping for more."

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

That's the sound of screaming they heard coming from outside. They see Buggy holding Tamao and Manta in midair! "Apparently, these two kids know you guys!" says Buggy. "Try to do something and I'll choke them to death!"

"How dare you hurt my friends!" says Yoh angrily. He pulls out his sword and is about to make a move when suddenly Pai-Long flies in from the side and gives Buggy a strong kick in the body. Buggy drops the two kids and flies away, breaking into pieces.

"Why thanks, Pai-Long!" says Yoh.

"It is my duty to protect Lady Jun's friends," responds the undead.

Several Marine officials come into the scene. "We heard that there are several pirates causing havoc and tearing down this place," says their captain. "We are here to take away you pirates, so surrender now!"

"Uh oh! We gotta run! Follow me!" says Luffy. He quickly runs outside and tells his mates to run from the Marines quick. For some reason, Horo follows Luffy too!

"Brother! Why are you running!" Pirika calls after him.

"Luffy told us to run! So we have to run!" replies her brother, so she runs after him also.

"Um… What is going on here…?" says Yoh curiously. Some Marines appear and point their rifles at them.

"You're under arrest!"

"Okay… Let's get out of here…" Yoh quickly runs off in the same direction of Luffy, with Anna and Ren closely following him.

Sanji tells Jun and her friends to follow after them. When the Marines point their rifles at them, Pai-Long jumps forward and beats the hell out of everyone before following Sanji.

"You know? You can get into trouble with the Marines if you attack them," Sanji says to Pai-Long.

"They tried to attack us, so I did what I must do," Pai-Long tells him.

To make a long story short, all the Straw Hats and the shamans are now at the harbor, panting and gasping for breathe after all those running.

"It just came to me… Why in the world are we following these pirates anyway?" says Ren.

"Because I want you to join my crew!" Luffy tells him.

"Who said we wanted to anyway!"

"Your friend with blue hair said so."

Ren turns to Horo and glares at him. "What did you said to him!"

"Well… I was thinking that we are in an unfamiliar world and don't have anywhere to go or stay. Since Luffy is the only person that's actually nice to us, I thought it would be better if we stay with him," Horo tells him.

"That's what I'm thinking also!" says Ryu. "Besides, this blond man over here promised to teach me how to become a better cook and how to get a girlfriend easily!"

"I was thinking the same as Horohoro too," says Yoh.

After seeing everyone wanting to become 'pirates', Ren finally gave in. "All right… I don't care any longer… As long as we can get back to our world…"

"Yippee!" shouts Luffy with joy. "I officially declare you as my crewmates!"

"I'm so happy to have a beautiful woman like Jun coming aboard our ship too!" says Sanji, looking at Jun with heart eyes.

"But Luffy, can our ship hold them all?" Nami asks him.

"17 isn't a big deal! I'm sure it can hold a lot!" Luffy tells her.

"Whatever… If the ship sinks due to overload, then you'll hold responsibility!"

Luffy just replies with a big smile. "Nah, that will never happen!"

So everyone got aboard the ship and sets sail. Usopp and Chopper are on the ship all along, guarding it. They are surprised to see more people joining there crew. They all sat down and started introducing each other.

"I'm the great Captain Usopp!" says Usopp with pride. "It is because of my great knowledge and power that the Straw Hat Pirates can become this powerful!"

"Sound like a lie," says Anna coldly.

"Of course it's a lie," Zoro tells her.

Manta looks at Chopper strangely and asks, "What are you?"

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper! And I'm a reindeer!" replies Chopper.

"A reindeer…?"

"Yeah, I ate the Hito Hito Fruit. That's why I became like this. My family kicked me out because of this and everyone hated me because I'm a monster… But Luffy came and welcomed me aboard his ship!"

"Sort of like Anna…"

Anna gives Manta a mean glare, making him shut his mouth instantly.

"What's wrong with her?" asks Chopper.

Anna turns away and says, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Did she eat some Devil Fruit and got cast out of her family too?"

"Shut up!"

Chopper freaks out and quickly hides besides Luffy for protection.

Yoh whispers into Chopper's ear. "Don't make Anna mad… You'll regret it…"

Luffy looks at Pai-Long and asks, "You have purple skin! Are you a merman?"

"The truth be told," says Jun. "Pai-Long is actually a… zombie…"

"Cool! A zombie! I heard of those in horror stories!"

"A zombie… That's interesting," says Robin. "I heard only people who know black magic can create one."

"Well, my entire family is specialized in these stuffs."

"Wait a minute… I heard that zombies always crave for human flesh… Is that true?" asks Usopp.

"Really!" gasps Chopper as his fur stands up in shock.

"Oh no! Pai-Long is different from those! He's very loyal to everyone!" Jun tells them.

"By the way, Yoh. Who is that white hair guy next to you?" Luffy asks Yoh while pointing to Amidamaru.

"Oh, he's my guardian spirit, Amidamaru," replies Yoh.

"Cool! A guardian spirit!"

"What are you talking about, Luffy?" Usopp asks him. "What white hair guy besides him?"

"Didn't you see a white hair guy levitating next to Yoh?"

"No, I see no one."

"Usopp's right. There isn't anyone next to Yoh," says Zoro. Sanji and Nami also said the same.

"But I do see a white hair guy next to him!" insists Chopper. "And there's this big guy in armor next to the boy with pointy hair! And a green guy next to that tall guy with cool hairdo! And a tiny midget next to that blue hair kid! There's also this fat ugly raccoon and a fox next to the pink hair girl too!"

"I see those people Chopper and Luffy said too," says Robin.

"But there's nobody besides them!" says Nami. "Though there is a small midget next to Zorozoro, I think he's called."

"It's Horohoro…" Horo corrects her. "And this midget you called is my guardian spirit Kororo! She's the spirit of the land, that's why normal people can still see her."

"But isn't it strange? Why can Luffy, the deer, and that tall woman see the other spirits while the other 4 can't?" points out Tamao.

"Are you kids serious about some spirit hovering next to you?" Zoro asks them.

"We're serious!" Yoh tells him. "For some reason, some of your crews can see them, but why not you?"

"Come to think of it, when we were at that town, the clown with a big red ugly nose saw Bason too," says Anna.

"And that reminds me!" Ponchi spoke next. "When we were at that town too, we met this super sexy woman who can also see us!"

"So let's sum it up… Only me, Chopper, Robin, Buggy, and Alvida can see the spirits…" says Luffy. "That probably means… What does that mean?"

"Only Devil Fruit users can see those spirits?" Robin finishes the phrase for him.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm gonna say!"

"Hey, that might explain why!" says Yoh. "But what exactly are Devil Fruits?"

"Devil Fruits are special fruits that are said to be the incarnation of the sea devil," explains Manta while reading the book he bought at the bookstore. "Those who ate the fruit will be granted amazing powers, but in return, the user will not be able to swim for eternity. He or she will sink into the sea like a hammer."

"He explained what Devil Fruits are already," says Robin.

"You ate a fruit too?" Pirika asks her. "What power do you have?" Suddenly, an arm appears in front of Pirika, frightening her. "EEEK!"

Several arms then appear all over Robin's body. "I ate the Hana Hana Fruit. It allows me to sprout parts of my body out of anywhere I can see. That includes other people too." She shows it to them as an example by making an arm grow out of Ryu's head, much to his surprise.

"And that Alvida lady used to be the fattest and ugliest woman I've ever seen!" says Luffy. "That's until she ate a Devil Fruit that turns her skinny and lovely. Her skin even became slippery too!"

"Then why doesn't her clothes slip off her?" asks Ryu. They just ignore his question and went on chatting, talking about each other's life.

"How good are you with the sword?" Zoro asks Yoh.

"I'm okay with it," he replies. "But I'm much better with it after I over soul Amidamaru into it. And just how do you fight with three swords anyway?"

"Three-Sword Style and using 3 swords at the same time are different things," Zoro tells him. "I hold both swords in my hands and hold the third in my mouth."

"Isn't that a bit awkward?"

"Not for me. I've trained myself to use that way and now I'm an expert. I've even learn to cut steel."

"That's not possible!" says Ryu. "How can a sword cut through steel!"

"You have to listen to the breath of steel," explains Zoro. "Everything in the world has a breath. If you can hear it, then everything can be cut."

"What are you talking about…?"

"It's too complicated to understand. You'll have to find out yourself."

Luffy moves close to Ren and pokes his shark fin hairstyle. "Woo! This hair is hard like rock!"

"Don't mess with it!" Ren shouts at him.

"Heehee! It's so fun!"

"Is laughing all you know? I wonder how you are the captain of this ship anyway!"

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm serving him too," says Sanji.

Luffy stood up and stretches his hand into the air, "Let us have a party of welcoming our new crewmates!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yeah, that was kind of rushed… I couldn't find another better reason for the shamans to join them. I hope you like this story! I will be glad to see more reviews, especially descriptive ones!

And I believe that everyone can see Kororo, because in the episode where Horohoro first debuted, Ryu can see Kororo even though he doesn't have shaman abilities yet.


	4. Celebration

Why hasn't anyone answer my question back in chapter 2? I'm glad I'm getting reviews, but you must at least read my story properly and listen to the requests. No offense here, but I will appreciate it more if you make your reviews longer and more descriptive. Don't just type down one or two words like "UPDATE!" or "Great chapter!" Instead, put more details into the reviews, for it will inspire the writer more.

In this chapter, there will be lots of flashback of One Piece episodes, and it might be spoilers if you haven't seen that part.

**Chapter 4: The Celebration

* * *

**

That evening, there is quite a celebration aboard the ship. Everyone is having a great feast cooked none other by Sanji and Ryu also. Pai-Long is just standing there, because he doesn't have to eat ever since he died.

"Wow! Your cooking is superb, Sanji!" exclaims Horo between mouthfuls.

"Of course they are. I'm a cook after all!" Sanji tells him. "It's all because of my old man Zeff that I became a great cook. The secret to becoming a great cook is to find out everything yourself.

Usopp stood on top of a barrel and shouts out with pride, "Let me tell you all about my great adventures! I am the one who defeated those mermans in Kokoyashi Village! With a hammer and a rubber band, I defeated them all! And then there's this time in Arabasta, where I faced a giant mole, which I mistaken for a penguin, and defeated it using my brains!" He begins doing a victory dance on top of the barrel, and then misses a step and falls down.

"Oh yeah! I heard you people mention merman. Are they similar to mermaids?" asks Pirika.

"They're very different," Nami tells her. "Mermans look similar to humans, except they have gills and some fish features."

"I wish I can see one!"

"They're not the nicest person around. Most of them dislike humans, at least the ones that invaded my village."

"Oh… What happened?"

"Well, you see… There was this evil merman named Arlong who came and killed my foster mother Bellemere and took over the entire village. For 8 years, I worked under him in hope of trying to buy the village back from him, but he didn't keep the promise."

"That's so terrible! What happened next?"

"That's until I met Luffy. He defeated Arlong and saved the entire village."

-

_FLASHBACK_

"I will not let you take Nami!" Luffy shouts angrily at Arlong, the goblin shark merman.

"Ha! A person like you isn't fit to take Nami!" says Arlong. "Now prepare for it! Shark on Tooth!" Arlong launches himself at Luffy and starts spinning like a drill.

Luffy sees Arlong coming and quickly raises his leg high into the air, smashing through the roof just as Arlong bites into his waist.

"GUM GUM AXE!" Luffy brings his feet down and slams it on top of Arlong's head, smashing the merman into the floor. Arlong falls through the floor and all the way into the basement. The impact was so hard that the entire fortress begins shaking! Soon, the entire Arlong Park collapse into rubbles.

All the villagers of Kokoyashi are standing outside, amazed and shocked. Suddenly, Luffy rises from the rubbles and shouts out to Nami, "Nami! You are still my friend! RIGHT!"

Upon hearing this, Nami begins to weep, and she slowly replies, "Yes… Yes… I am!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

-

"Wow! Is he that strong?" Pirika turns to Luffy and sees him eating several dishes of meat, and his stomach is incredibly fat. "But he doesn't really look like the hero type…"

"Oh, by the way, how did you people come into this world? You said you are from another world, didn't you?"

"That was pretty strange. We were sailing the sea in our world, and then we encountered a whirlpool, and we ended up here."

Luffy heard it and says, "Wow! That's the next weirdest thing since the existence of an island in the sky!"

"Wait a minute…" says Ren. "Island in the sky?"

"Yeah! A giant ship fell from the sky once and we were all shocked! We got into the sky with the help of water shooting into the sky! There are people living in the sky and a large island!"

The shamans look at him strangely. "Is your head all right?" Anna asks him.

"I'm serious!"

"He's telling the truth," says Nami. "We did go to an island in the sky! It's called Skypiea."

"And the clouds are very strange!" adds Chopper. "The clouds there are like sand, water, and even steel!"

"Cool! I wonder how it's like to rest on top of a soft fluffy cloud!" says Yoh. "I really want to go there!"

"Not me!" says Nami. "I don't want to risk my life at the knock-up stream to get there again!"

"And I got these dial shells from the sky too!" says Usopp, showing them a rather large shell.

"It's beautiful!" exclaims Tamao.

"It's not only for looks! Watch!" Usopp presses the top of the shell and wind rushes out into her face!

"Whoa! How did you do that?"

"It's a wind shell! It can store the wind around it and use it for later! And here's another one!" Usopp presses another shell and the shell starts speaking.

"It's a wind shell! It can store the wind around it and use it for later! And here's another one!"

"Wow! It's like a recorder! It repeated what you said just now!"

"Are there anything else special in the sky?" asks Pirika.

"Oh yes! There's this beautiful lady named Conis, and she's an angel!" Sanji tells her.

"Really! An angel! So fascinating!"

"And then there's god…"

"Wow! You met god!" asks Manta in surprise.

"And Luffy kicked his butt real hard."

"Wait a minute… Luffy attacked god…?"

"He started it all first! That lame god Eneru attacked my crewmates first!" says Luffy.

-

_FLASHBACK_

Luffy grabs onto the edge of the solid cloud and shouts, "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME, YOU BIG EAR FREAK! GUM GUM ROCKET!" He launches himself into the ear, dragging along the giant golden ball stuck to his arm.

Eneru sees Luffy flying back up. "So you want to come again, eh?"

"I won't give up until I ring the bell!" shouts back Luffy as he twists his arm.

Eneru clashes his tridents together. "I'm going to kill you for sure this time!"

"GUM GUM GOLDEN RIFLE!" shouts Luffy at the top of his voice as he untwists and launches his golden ball fist forward. The fist flies straight towards Eneru at a tremendous velocity.

"So fast!" gasps Eneru, and before he can react, the golden ball hits him dead on, pushing him across the airship Maxim. "UUUGGHHH! UWA!"

Luffy pushes his fist even harder, aiming it at the golden bell. _"Diamond-head uncle, do you hear it?"_ he spoke to himself in his mind.

The golden ball continues to push Eneru through the air and towards the bell.

"_The golden city DOES exist!"_

His fist smashes Eneru against the bell HARD, so hard that the golden ball on Luffy's hand shatters.

"_For all these 400 years…"_

When Eneru impacts with the bell, it lets out a loud and beautiful ring…

"_IT'S HIGH UP HERE IN THE SKY!"_

The ringing of the bell reach the ears of all the sky people, Shandians, and Luffy's crewmates, who are all down on God's Island, and some on White-White Sea.

"It's the song… of the island…" says the chief of the Shandians. "We thought it'll never ring again… But now…"

"LUFFY! HE DID IT!" shouts Usopp with joy. "HE DID IT!"

"So this is what Norland, Cricket's ancestor, heard 400 years ago," says Sanji.

"What a beautiful sound it is…" says Robin.

The Maxim starts to malfunction, and it slowly descends from the sky and towards the White-White Sea below. Eneru, who is knocked out from the blow (which HAS to hurt), falls towards the watery cloud below too. Both Eneru and the Maxim then disappear into the sea of clouds below…

_END OF FLASHBACK_

-

"You defeated a heavenly deity! How strong are you!" exclaims Manta.

"Strong enough to become Pirate King!" replies Luffy with a big smile.

-

Soon, everyone is in high spirits and they got up and start dancing and singing. Ryu is holding Nami's hand and dancing happily with her while Sanji dances with Jun. Zoro slams down his 20th cup of beer and laughs like a madman.

Ren just sat in one place, staring at them while drinking milk. Pirika came to him and tells him to come enjoy the fun, but when he said no, she pulls him by his hand brought him into it.

Luffy, Usopp, Horo, and Yoh are holding hand to hand while doing a happy dance.

Anna is sitting at the side, watching everyone enjoying the party with her usual cold face. Robin sits next to her and says, "Aren't you going to dance with them?"

"I'm not interested," she replies.

"You should smile more, you know? I used to be an unhappy person too; living under a sad and gloomy life. After I met these people, my life changed."

Anna turns to her.

"That boy over there is your fiancé, right?" continues Robin. "You should interact with him more, so both your relationships will develop and your married life will be full of happiness!"

"Hey Anna! Come join the fun!" Yoh calls out to her while he dances with the others.

"I'm not in the mood," replies Anna, turning her head away, but Luffy stretches his hand to her, and grabs her arm.

"Come on! You'll like it!" he says, and he pulls Anna into the fun.

Despite not in the mood of having fun, Anna was forced to follow their dancing rhythm. Even Pai-Long came and joined their celebration!

The spirits, despite not being able to interact with them (except Kororo), laugh and sing along with them.

Robin watches from aside and smiles.

-

Everyone is now asleep. The girls all slept in the girls' room while the boys in the boys' room. Pai-Long is standing out on the deck, keeping watch.

Inside the boys' room, everyone is snoring and deep in their sleeps. Ren is sleeping peacefully on the only bed. Ryu and Horo are sleeping on mats spread on the floor. Chopper is asleep on the table. Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp are sleeping and snoring on their hammocks.

Yoh couldn't sleep, it's most definitely because of all those snoring going on. He got up and left the room. He sees Anna sitting against the mast, gazing the stars.

"Anna!" Yoh calls to her.

Anna turns around to see him. "What are you doing in the middle of the night, Yoh?"

"I should be asking you this instead."

"Well, I couldn't really sleep, so I decided to stay out here until I'm tired."

"I can't sleep too, so I also decided to come out." Yoh sits next to Anna and looks up at the sky.

The night sky above them is filled with sparkling and twinkling stars. "Back in our world, it's not easy to see a sky full of stars like this," says Anna, looking at the stars.

"And I never thought stars would be as beautiful as your eyes too!" says Yoh.

Anna's face turns red a little upon hearing this, and she sits a little bit closer to him. "I wonder if we'll ever return to our own world."

"I'm sure we will, Anna. Everything will turn out fine in the end!"

"You know what? You always say things like that and never take things seriously."

"What's the use of worrying? It's better to keep cool and quiet than to worry and stress yourself out!"

"Hmph, not everything is as simple as you think."

"You know what, Anna? You should smile more often! You look cuter that way!"

Anna blushes a little and looks at him, and then she gives him a small smile.

"Now you look prettier this way!" says Yoh with a smile. "I hope to see your smile more often."

"You know what? I like your carefree and cheerful attitude of yours," Anna tells him with a smile on her face.

Both of them smiles at each other and continues gazing the stars. Anna begins to feel sleepy, until her head finally leans against Yoh's shoulder. "Uh…? Anna… If you want to sleep…" Yoh says to her.

"Leave me alone… Just let me sleep," she mumbles.

"Oh well… Looks like I'm stuck in this position," says Yoh with a shrug.

Robin watches them with a smile from aboard the deck. "Looks like they're getting along well!"

-

Several hours later, when the sun is about to rise over the horizon…

Yoh slowly opens his eyes. He is now lying on the deck floor and Anna's face is just a few inches in front of him. He smiles and gently strokes her face. "I've never seen her with such a peaceful face!" he said in his mind.

Suddenly, a loud bang is heard and the ship shook, causing Yoh to accidentally bang his forehead against Anna's! Anna woke up immediately and shouts at him, "What was that for!"

"I didn't do that on purpose!"

Inside the cabins, Luffy falls off the hammock because of the shaking, and he still sleeps…

Ren got shook awake. "What's happened?" Then the ship shook again.

Pai-Long opens the door in panic and says, "The ship is under attack by enemies!" By this time, everyone had already woken up.

"What's happening!" asks Pirika.

"I see a ship in the direction! It shot cannonballs at us just now, and that's what caused the shaking!" says Yoh, pointing to some ships not too far from them. Those ships fired another cannonball, but it misses and drops into the water besides them, and that's what caused the shaking.

Usopp takes out a telescope and looks at the ships. "Hey! It's the Marines! There are 3 of them!"

"Marines!" gasps Luffy. "Let's get out of here! But if they catch up with us, then we'll fight!"

"Why are they coming after us?" asks Tamao.

"Because Marines are usually the good guys and we pirates are considered bad guys!" Luffy explains to her. "It's there job to attack us!"

"But have you done anything bad before? All I heard are good deeds from you!"

"Marines never listen to pirates. They do what they think is right," Sanji tells her.

Usopp looks harder through the telescope again, and he took notice of a particular person, who is smoking two cigarettes, on one of the ships. Fear immediately takes over Usopp as he slowly lowers the telescope from the front of his eyes. "It's… It's… It's…"

"Who is it?" Nami asks him.

"It's Sm.. Smo… Smoker…"

Luffy's face turns aghast. "WHAT! THAT SMOKE GUY!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

I think that Yoh and Anna's romantic part didn't pull off really where. I'm not all that creative after all, hehe…

Remember; try to make your reviews more in-depth. I like it more that way, and please no flames.


	5. Marine Attack

Note to those who saw only the One Piece dub: I have seen the original, so I use only original contents. Those you know only about the dub don't go acting smart and try to correct me like:

"It's Zolo, not Zoro!"

"It's Chaser, not Smoker!"

"It's Navy, not Marine!"

"Eneru is just your own OC; he doesn't exist in the anime!"

I warn you, I can be offended if I see something like these in the reviews.

**Chapter 5: Marine Attack

* * *

**

Smoker watches the Going Merry from his Marine ship. "Straw Hat Luffy, I finally found you," he says to himself. "This time I will not let you escape my grasp!"

A Marine walks up to Smoker and reports to him, "Captain Smoker, we have found out the number of people in the Straw Hat."

"How many are there?"

"The original report we got was 7, but I looked through the telescope just now and found 10 more people aboard their ship, making a total of 17!"

"Seventeen! He sure got lots of crew. That only makes him more dangerous!"

"But half those crew members are just kids!"

Smoker takes the telescope from him and looks towards the GM himself. "Indeed, there are little kids aboard his ship. But correct your findings; there are actually 20 if you don't count those raccoon and fox."

"Huh?" The Marine looks through the telescope again. "But captain, there's only 17 I saw!"

"Are you blind? I saw 20 of them!" Smoker turns around and calls, "Tashigi!"

Tashigi comes running up to him, tripping once along the way. "Yes sir! You call me, Captain Smoker?"

Pointing to the GM, Smoker asks her, "How many people do you see on that ship?"

Tashigi takes the telescope and looks into it. "Well… Let me count… I see 17."

"Fool! There are 20!"

"Well… I see the straw hat kid, Roronoa Zoro, that long nose guy, the blond cook, the orange-hair navigator, a small reindeer-like creature, Nico Robin, a boy whose clothe is left unbuttoned, a blond girl with a red bandana around her head, a really short kid with really big eyes, a tall man with a weird hairstyle, a purple-haired kid with a shark fin head, two blue-haired kids, a girl with pink hair, a tall girl with green hair, and a man with purple skin."

"Didn't you see a white-haired samurai, an armored warrior, and a green skin guy?"

"No captain, I don't see the ones you mentioned."

"This is not possible!" Smoker takes the telescope from her and looks into it again. "I see it! I do see a samurai, a warrior, and a green skin guy!" He tells another Marine to see it, and he gave him the same answer—only 17 crew.

"Just what is this all about!" says Smoker. "Why can't any of you see those 3 I mentioned?"

"And Captain!" says a Marine. "There is no raccoon and fox also!"

"But I saw… Argh! Never mind! Full speed ahead and catch up with the Straw Hat!"

"Yes sir!"

-

"Everybody! Run! Full speed ahead!" shouts Luffy.

"Why do we have to run? Why can't we just fight them?" Yoh asks him.

"The smoke guy is there! We mustn't fight him!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"He ate a devil fruit that makes him invincible to my attacks!"

"Luffy's right!" Nami tells Yoh. "Smoker is a Logia type user, and none of your attacks can possibly hurt him! He has a body of smoke!"

"What's Logia type?" asks Horohoro.

Manta opens his book and reads out loud, "Devil Fruits are classified into three categories: Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia. Paramecia are the most common and they alter the user's body in various ways. Zoan allows the user to transform into another kind of creature. Logia are said to be the most powerful, as it completely changes the user's body into another substance, making the user impossible to get hurt from attacks."

"I see… So you have never won a fight against him?" Yoh asks Luffy.

"I fought him once, but I loss badly… I admit that's the only battle I remember losing and never had a chance to win back," answers Luffy.

"Everyone! Follow my orders! Release the sails! Step on the pedal! Full speed ahead!" shouts Nami. Everyone (well, not everyone) quickly got to work and got the ship to move faster.

-

"They're moving faster, Captain Smoker!" a Marine reports to Smoker.

"Let's move faster! We must not let them escape!" commands Smoker. "Tashigi, go prepare the cannons!"

"Yes sir!" Tashigi quickly runs towards the cabin, but she trips on a piece of wood and crashes down the cabin stairs.

BANG

"What is that sound?" asks Smoker.

"Captain! The ship's engine is busted!" a Marine calls out to him in panic.

"What! How is that possible!"

"Tashigi fell down the stairs and crashed into the engine, destroying it!"

"Somebody help! My head is stuck!" shouts Tashigi, who is sticking out of the engine.

"Argh! That clumsy girl!" says Smoker angrily. "She spoiled everything!"

"Good news, sir! The ship won't sink! Bad news, the ship won't be able to move until the engine is fixed," a Marine reports to him.

"Then get it fixed fast! Tell the other Marine ships to go ahead!"

"Yes sir!"

-

"Luffy! The ship Smoker is on stopped moving!" Usopp calls out to Luffy from the crow's nest.

"That's good news!" responds Luffy.

"But the other two are catching up fast!"

"They're not much threat as long as Smoker isn't with them."

"They're moving up fast! Our ship can't go any faster!"

The Marine ships, using their new mechanical engines, are able to catch up with the Going Merry. When they got near, they launch hooks onto the side of the GM to prevent it from going further.

"We got you now! Surrender, Straw Hat Luffy!" the Marine captain of that ship tells them. Luffy responds by punching him straight into the face, knocking him out.

"Looks like we have to fight our way to freedom!" says Luffy. "If you can't fight, then hide in the cabin!"

The boy shamans and Pai-Long steps forward. "We can also fight, so let us help also!" says Yoh.

The Marines one by one jump onto their ship and pull out their own weapons to fight. Five Marines rush to Zoro and bring their swords down on him. Quick as a flash, Zoro pulls out all three swords and blocks all the hits. Using his strength, he pushes all the Marines away and starts hacking them down with his infamous Three-Sword Style.

"Wow! So that's Three-Sword Style! Cool!" exclaims Yoh.

"That style is indeed cool!" says Ryu with interest.

Several Marines gather themselves around Sanji and point their guns at him. Sanji flips upside-down and stands on his hands, performing a spinning helicopter kick, knocking away all the Marines.

"Wow! That is even cooler!" exclaims Horo.

Some Marines fire their guns at Luffy, but those bullets just bounce off him. "I'm afraid of no bullets!" says Luffy. "Gum Gum Whip!" He lengthens his leg and kicks the Marines into the sea.

"Okay, your powers are indeed cool, but now let us handle the rest!" says Ren. He performs Over Soul and then took out those Marines with ease.

Ryu rushes forward and swipes with his wooden sword, knocking all the Marines into the sky.

Horo jumps into the air and uses his over soul skateboard to fire giant icicles at one of the Marine ships. When the icicles hit the ship, the entire ship freezes up, making it look like an iceberg floating on the sea!

"Wow! Amazing!" exclaims Luffy.

The Marines fire their guns at Pai-Long. He takes out his nanchaku (that chain-like weapon he uses) to deflect the bullets and then beat up those Marines with some punches.

Yoh takes out some Marines by himself with no trouble. He turns to the remaining Marine ship hooked to the GM. "Celestial Slash!" He swipes his sword horizontally, firing a large shockwave. The shockwave cuts the entire Marine ship in half, and it sinks into the sea.

"WOW! AMAZING!" shouts Luffy in excitement.

"You sure got some amazing techniques with the sword!" says Zoro, surprised.

"You kids are pretty good!" remarks Sanji.

"Well, that was nothing compared to the shamans we fought," says Yoh with a smile.

-

Smoker lowers the telescope from his eye. "Incredible… Those kids took out both the ships in a few seconds! Straw Hat Luffy is getting more dangerous..." He turns around and asks, "How's the engine?"

"Not yet, captain!" a Marine replies. "We still can't pry Tashigi out of the engine!"

"Argh! This is a rotten day! Now their ship is getting away!"

-

When the GM got to a safe distance, everyone settles down to rest. "Phew… They're gone at last…" says Usopp.

"Let's hope that we don't meet the smoke guy again…" says Luffy.

"Just how dangerous is that smoke guy?" Horo asks him.

"I just can't find a way to hurt him. That's how dangerous he is."

Manta sits down to read his book. He came to a page that caught his attention. "Shichibukai, or 7 Warlords of the Sea: They are 7 powerful pirates who have legal right to rob and steal from places that is not protected by the government. They work under the government and they must abandon the crew. They must have the reputation to be feared by many people." He shows it to Robin and asks her, "Do you know anything more about this?"

"Oh yes," she answers. "In fact, I once work under one of them."

"You what!"

"I once work under one of the Shichibukai, Crocodile. He was a black sheep among the Shichibukai, for he tried to conquer Alabasta, a wealthy desert kingdom. I worked under him and found protection there, until he broke the contract and tried to kill me."

"What happened next?"

"And Luffy brought Crocodile's evil plans to an end."

Manta turns to Luffy and asks him, "She said you defeated Crocodile, right?"

"Yeah, I did!" replies Luffy. "Crocodile ate a Devil Fruit that turns his body into sand whenever I tried to hit him. I found out that his weakness is water. As long as he's wet, he cannot turn into sand. In the end, I had to use my own blood to fight him."

-

_FLASHBACK_

"I'm a Shichibukai, and you are just a small pirate, you mean nothing to me!" shouts Crocodile angrily as he lunges his knife forward, trying to stab Luffy.

Luffy ducks under the knife and says, "I don't care who you are! I WILL SURPASS YOU!" He kicks Crocodile hard in the chin, sending him all the way into the air.

While still in midair, Crocodile shouts, "I will destroy you along with this temple!" He forms a small tornado in his hand. "Sables Pesado!" He hurls the tornado at Luffy. When the tornado hits the ground, it creates an explosion that shook the entire temple, but Luffy is able to withstand it.

Luffy takes in a gulp of air and turns fat, and then he starts twisting himself. After that, he blows air against the ground and shoots up into the air! "Gum Gum…"

Crocodile grits with teethe angrily, and his left hand begins turning into sand. "Desert…"

"STORM!" shouts Luffy.

"LA SPADA!" Crocodile forges the sand into 4 giant blades. Luffy shoots his fist forward. When his fist and the blade come into contact, the blade shatters and the fist reaches for Crocodile.

Luffy's fist hits Crocodile's stomach dead on. Luffy starts delivering several light-speed punches at Crocodile, pummeling him into the air and to the ceiling.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams Luffy with rage as he continues to hit Crocodile harder.

The impact on Crocodile against the ceiling is so strong that the ceiling starts to crack! Soon, the crust bursts open and Crocodile is flung high into the sky above the city of Alubarna.

Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper are busy trying to stop the rebels and guards from fighting. Sanji notices Crocodile flying in the sky and tells everyone to look. "It's Crocodile!"

Vivi stands on top of the clock tower, watching with amazement at the beaten up Crocodile. She remembers Luffy saying that he will beat Crocodile up badly, but she didn't take him seriously at that time. Now she knows that he's telling the truth.

"Not sure how he ended all the way up there," says Sanji. "But that can mean only one thing…"

"What else does it mean? We know he did it!" says Usopp.

Then they all shout out, "LUFFY WON!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

-

"Incredible… That's too incredible…" says Manta in awe.

"Later after that, his position is stripped away," says Robin. "And recently, a man named Blackbeard wants to claim his position. I'm not sure if he made it or not."

Anna sees Zoro doing pushing up with one hand and only two fingers. You heard it, two fingers! She turns around to see Yoh, who is also doing pushups, but with two hands. "Nah, that's pushing him two much…" she thought to herself, abandoning the idea of making him do it with two fingers.

Luffy sees Yoh working out. "Is he always forced to do that by Anna?"

"Yeah…" replies Manta. "It's a really painful thing for a lazy person like him."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

I'm starting to think that I should've put Lyserg into this story. I ponder about later plots, and thought that Lyserg will have a good role in the future, but now... Well, if I want him to join, then I'll have to find a way.


	6. Empty Village

To those who want Hao/Zeke in this story, I'm afraid he won't be appearing in this story. I don't have any plans for him. This doesn't mean the story won't be exciting; I have a lot in store for you all!

**Chapter 6: The Empty Village

* * *

**

It's been a week since the shaman gang joined the Straw Hats.

Luffy lays his head on the side of the ship. "Oh… Why are there no islands…? Are we going towards the right direction?"

"Food supply is running low," says Sanji. "We only have about 2 days portion left."

"Man, why do the food supplies go down so fast? As the captain of the ship, I say that we should conserve our food supply more!"

"You're the one behind the decreasing of food supply! Tell that to yourself!"

Yoh is trying to lift up the weight that Zoro uses often. For the past 30 minutes, he wasn't even successful in lifting it into the air even a millimeter. "Ow… This weight is too heavy! How can anyone possibly lift this up?"

Zoro approaches him and asks, "Too heavy, eh?"

"Yeah, it's too much for me… I don't think Anna can lift it up herself."

"Use these dumbbells instead; they're lighter." Zoro hands him a pair of smaller weights.

"Thanks, these are much lighter than this monster here."

Zoro grabs the heavy weight by the tip and lifts it up using only one hand! He places it on his shoulder and left, as if the weight only weighs as much as a feather! Yoh looks at him with an awestruck face. "That strength… is inhuman…!"

-

Ren and his sister Jun are sitting in the cabin. "Sister, I don't really think we should be staying here any longer," Ren says to Jun.

"Why?"

"We are not from this world, so we must try to return to our own world. If we only stay on this pirate ship, what do we gain?"

"You have a point there. I really miss the modern day equipments back home."

"But how do we return?" asks Pai-Long.

"We ended here after our yacht got sucked into a whirlpool. So I was thinking, if we get ourselves sucked into another whirlpool, we'll probably end up in our own world again," answers Ren.

"But it can be risky! What if that didn't happen and we lost our lives?"

"It is better to try than to sit here and do nothing."

"And do you think the captain of this ship will let us go that easily?" asks Jun.

"He'll have to. I don't want them to take the entire ship to the whirlpool just to help us. I've decided to…"

"Everyone, I see an island!" shouts the voice of Usopp, interrupting Ren.

-

Luffy hops onto the front of the Going Merry. "Yahoo! An island at last! I can't wait to buy even more meat!"

They got to the shore of the island and dock the ship somewhere away from civilization, in fear that someone will see them and scream pirates.

"Okay! I'm gonna go explore this place! Somebody should guard the ship!" says Luffy.

"I will be glad to stay behind and guard the ship," volunteers Pai-Long.

"Good! Zoro can finally to a break and go out there for some exercise!"

Nami comes down from the ship, carrying several equipments and writing utensils in her hand. "I want to make a map of this island."

"Okay! Let's go explore this island! You all can go wherever you want! If anyone sees meat, call me!"

With this, everyone went in separate directions. The Straw Hats went their own way and the shamans went another way.

When the shamans are by themselves, Ren spoke to the group about his plan on returning to their own world. "So I've decided that we should get our own ship and sail off on our own."

"What? And to sail around aimlessly on the sea and eventually starve to death? Why should we!" complains Horohoro.

Ren gives him a glare. "Don't you miss your own home?"

Everyone thought for a while. They figured out how much they really miss their home back in the modern day. "I want to listen to my MP3 again," says Yoh.

"I miss the TV," says Anna.

"And I really want to ride my motorcycle again. Sniff…" says Ryu, who has tears in the corner.

"See? You all miss home. If we continue staying with them, then we'll never get anywhere!"

"Okay, Mr. Smart-Guy. Where do we get our OWN ship?" Horo asks him.

Ren thought for a while. "Um… We buy one?"

"A ship must cost a lot! And furthermore, where do we buy one?"

Amidamaru flies down next to Yoh and tells him, "Master Yoh, I found a village in the direction ahead! It's only a few minutes walk to get there."

"Great! Let's go there!" says Yoh.

-

Nami is standing on top of a tall rock, with Sanji accompanying her. "Okay… So the highest elevation of this island is 900 meters," she says to herself while writing down notes. "Now to check the lowest point…" She looks into the telescope and sees Sanji's face.

"Why not calculate my love towards you?" says the cook.

"Get lost!" Nami kicks him away and views into the telescope again. "Hey, I think I see a camp there."

-

"This is the village I saw," points out Amidamaru. The shamans are standing in front of the entrance to a village that resembles the olden days of Europe.

"Looks like a quiet village," says Yoh, stepping into the entrance. "We should be able to get a peaceful rest here."

"And I can't wait to try out the foods!" says Horo excitedly. They all enter the village and went separate ways. They wandered through the village aimlessly, looking for other people, but strangely enough, there's not a single villager here.

"That's strange…" says Pirika. "Why is there no one in this town?"

"And the restaurants empty!" says Horo. "I wonder if they have food inside though." He goes into the empty restaurant, walks into the kitchen, opens the refrigerator, and screams, "IT'S EMPTY!"

-

Ryu was depressed, because there's not a single lovely woman in this village. "What kind of a village doesn't have a single woman…?"

Tokageroh appears besides him. "To be precise, there's not a single soul in this village either! Can it be a ghost town?"

-

Manta is all by himself. "Strange… There's nobody in this village besides us. Where can they go?" He then caught notice of two people standing not far from him. "Oh! Somebody at last!"

The two people notices Manta and they run towards him. When they got near, Manta found out they are pirates by looking at the way they're dressed. "Hey kid! You're new here?" one of the pirates asks him.

"Um… Yeah…"

"This village is off limits to outsiders! If you really want to enter, then you must pay us gold!"

"Gold…?"

"Yes, gold. Our captain loves nothing but gold. He demands all those who wants to enter to pay him a large amount of gold."

"But… I don't have any gold with me…"

"What? Say that again!"

Manta begins to tremble in fear. "I… don't have gold…"

"Then what are you doing here! We should take you to the captain!" The pirates grab Manta and drag him away.

"Help!"

-

Luffy is rolling around on the grassy field, enjoying his time. Suddenly, a monkey appears and takes his straw hat away, and then climbs up a tree. Luffy runs up to the tree and shouts, "Monkey! Give back my hat!"

The monkey just makes a face and shakes his butt at him.

"I said give it back!"

The monkey throws a fruit at him.

"That's it!" Luffy kicks the tree, breaking it in two. The monkey falls down and bangs onto the ground, passing out. Luffy takes the straw hat back and happily runs off. "I got my hat! I got my hat!"

-

Nami walks to the camp that she saw earlier, with Sanji closely behind her. She got to the camp and sees the people there quite depressed. A guy walks up to her and asks, "Are you new to this island, lady?"

"Yeah, we just landed here."

"Well, if you are, then I don't really recommend you to stay on this island."

"Why?"

"Because our village, which is on the other side of the island, is taken over by pirates, so we have no choice but camp out here."

-

The two pirates take Manta to the largest building of the village. They go inside and throw Manta onto the floor. He looks up and sees a large terrifying man with long, red, spiky hair, sharp golden nails, and he wears an armor of pure gold.

"Captain! This little kid is found wandering around the village and he doesn't have any gold with him!" the pirates report to him.

"What! No gold! RAAAARGH!" roars the captain angrily. "How dare you come into my territory without bringing a single gold! I, the great El Drago, demands gold from whoever comes in here!"

Manta trembles in fear even more.

"A kid like you ought to be punished! Get'em, my boys!"

Manta screams in fear when the pirates approach him, cracking their fists and showing a wicked smile.

-

Yoh suddenly felt a something running through his body. Anna felt the same thing too. "You felt that, didn't you?" she asks Yoh.

"Yeah, I did."

"Our friend is in trouble."

The other shamans show up and reunite again, for they also felt the same thing. "Manta didn't return, so that means he's in trouble," says Anna.

"What trouble can he get into?" asks Ryu. "There's no one in this village that may attack him."

"There is!" says a voice from behind. They turn around and see a middle-aged man standing there.

"Who are you, sir?" asks Yoh.

"I'm the mayor of this town, Doodad."

"Doodad? What a funny name! Hehe!" says Pirika quietly to herself.

"You kids are new around here, right?"

"Yeah, we are. We just arrived," answers Yoh.

"Why is this village so empty?" Horo asks the mayor.

"Because the pirate El Drago has taken over the village. He forces the people here to pay him gold in order to access the village. We don't have much gold, so we escaped to the other side of the island and camped there. It's been like this for a month already."

"Then what are you doing here?" Horo asks him again.

"I'm the mayor of this village, so I must stand up for my people and fight off those pirates!"

"Don't push yourself to much, old man," Ryu tells him. "You don't look like the fighting type."

"I'm not old yet! I can still fight!"

"Well, whatever…"

"You said one of your friends is missing, right? He must've been captured by El Drago and his men."

"And do you know where they are right now?" Yoh asks him. "I must rescue my best friend!"

"The pirates have made themselves home in my house. It's that tall building over there."

They turn around and see a building towering from behind the roofs. "Okay, let's go," says Yoh.

"Wait kid!" Doodad calls out to him. "Are you serious about rescuing your friend?"

"Of course we are," replies Yoh. "How can we leave him there and not rescue him?"

"Are you sure you can defeat El Drago?"

"Don't underestimate us," Ren tells him. "We are not any ordinary kids."

"Right! Every opponent we've fought bowed down before us because we're too good!" says Ryu with pride.

Doodad thought to himself, "These children are brave! If someone as young as them can do it, then I can surely do it also!" He steps ahead of them and says, "Fine, I'll take you to the pirates' hang."

"Okay! Let's go!" says Yoh, and the shamans follow Mayor Doodad to the building.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Doodad is just my OC. El Drago, on the other hand, is not. He is the main villain of the first One Piece movie: Adventure in Gold Island. I originally planned for Buggy, but it would be too sudden for him to take over a village in a short while. I thought about Bellamy, but then he's already dead. Soon, I remembered the movies, and thought that El Drago will be a good one that won't be too tough for the shamans to fight, but not too easy either.

One last thing: Please at least give a decent review that's more than one sentence. All I see are short and simple phrases.


	7. Shaman vs Pirate

This story is coming along pretty well! I hope it gets lots of good reviews, even though Hao won't be appearing.

**Chapter 7: Shaman vs. Pirate

* * *

**

The pirates are beating Manta; spitting him in the face and punching him. "Somebody help me…" cries Manta.

Suddenly, the door slams open and grabs the attention of everyone. They turn to the entrance and sees Mayor Doodad standing bravely with an axe in his hand. "El Drago!" he shouts out. "You have gone too far! You dare hurt even a little kid!"

"It's the mayor of this town!" says one the pirates. "What is he doing here?"

"What can that old bag of bones do?" says another. "He must be insane to try and fight us!"

"Do not underestimate me!" says Doodad angrily. "I will smite you down with my own hands."

The pirates laugh at him. "Hahahaha! Ya hear that? He wants to kill us all? Stop kidding me! Hahahahahaha!"

Doodad raises his axe and charges at El Drago, but the evil captain punches him back to the entrance. "Ha! You are a weakling compared to me!" laughs El Drago.

"I'm not finished yet!" says Doodad angrily. "I can still fight!"

At this moment, the shamans step into the building too. When Manta sees them, he quickly runs besides Yoh . "I knew you would come rescue me!"

"Of course we would!" Yoh says to him. He turns to El Drago and points his sword sheath at him. "You should be nicer to my friend. I'm usually a cheerful and happy person, but I can be serious when something happens to my friends."

The pirates laugh at him. "Hahahaha! I kid trying to scold us? Hahahahaha! What will you do to us anyway?"

"You people are new here! You must pay gold!" says El Drago. "Get them, my men! Empty there pockets and take every single gold from them!"

Doodad bravely stood back up. "Don't pick on the kids, El Drago! You're my opponent! Fight me!" Suddenly, Ren uses the flat part of his kwan-dao blade to smack Doodad on the head, knocking him out. "Waaaaaa…"

"Why did you do that?" Jun asks him.

"It's for his own good," replies Ren. "If he tries to fight them by himself, he will surely be killed. It is better to knock him out then to let him die in the hands of those cruel pirates."

The pirates take out their weapons and charge at the shamans. Ren over souls Bason into his weapon and uses Rapid Tempo Assault to knock out all the pirates in one blow. El Drago is surprised by the power of the kid, and he calls out, "Golass!"

A large Native American-like guy with a large sword steps forward.

"Kill those kids! Here are 5 gold coins to get you started!" El Drago hands him 5 coins.

Golass grins and accepts the gold coins, and then he readies his sword and charges at the shamans.

Ryu steps forward and says, "I'll handle him myself! Tokageroh, Over Soul!"

Right after Tokageroh over souls into the wooden sword, Golass clashes his sword with Ryu's. Using all his strength, he pushes Ryu against the wall and tries to crush him against it.

"What incredible strength he has!" Ryu thought to himself while trying to push back.

El Drago calls out to Golass, "Kill him! I'll give you 20 gold coins if you kill him! And I'll give you 50 gold coins if you are able to kill all those children!"

Hearing those offerings pleased Golass, and he pushes even harder than before. Ryu got a chance and quickly slipped out from the side and Golass's sword smashes into the wall.

Ryu's wooden sword glows with a purple aura, and he smacks Golass rapidly, beating him into submission and not giving him a chance to fight back. Ryu raises his wooden sword high, and with a yell, he brings it down on Golass's chest, slashing him severely. He yells out in pain and falls backward onto the floor and passes out.

"You have great strength," Ryu says to the fallen Golass. "But your craving for gold coins made you stray away from your concentration in battle, that's why you lost."

Ren points his kwan-dao at El Drago. "Now it's your turn!"

El Drago angrily stands up from his seat. He opens his mouth and begins making a loud sound. A bright blue light shines from his mouth and he fires a large energy beam! "What!" gasps Ren. The shamans quickly jump aside to avoid the beam, which traveled out the door and destroys a monument outside.

"How did you do that!" asks Ren in surprise.

"I ate the Goe Goe Fruit!" replies El Drago. "I can shout so loud that everything in front of me will be destroyed!" He opens his mouth and fires a beam at them again. Once again, the shamans quickly jump aside and the beam blasts the wall, making smoke fills the room.

El Drago sees the silhouette of Ren jumping towards him, ready to stab him with his kwan-dao. El Drago quickly moves his head aside just as Ren thrusts it forward, and he punches Ren in the face and sends him back onto the floor.

"Hey! You should pick on someone stronger to fight with, like me!" Horohoro shouts to the evil pirate. He over souls Kororo into his skateboard, jumps into the air, and fires large icicles at him. El Drago screams out another beam and shatters the icicles. Horo, who is still in air, quickly places the skateboard in front of him to protect himself from the blast. The force of the blast is very powerful and flies backwards and crashes into the wall. "OW!"

El Drago turns to the remaining shamans and opens his mouth to fire again. Yoh quickly over souls Amidamaru into his sword, turning it larger than before and some red armor forms around the hilt. When the beam is about to hit them, the shield enlarges and protects them all from the beam, and it did a good job also. Yoh turns back to the group, "Is everyone all right?"

"We're all right," Anna tells him. "Now hurry up and teach that villain a lesson."

Yoh turns to El Drago and says, "I don't want to hurt you too much, but don't make me go for the worse."

"Hahaha!" laughs the pirate. "A kid like you boasting like that? What can you do?" He jumps up from his seat and charges for Yoh. He flails his nails around, trying to hit Yoh, but the young shaman swiftly moves around to avoid the blows, but finally cut a cut across his cheek, followed by a punch in his face. Yoh flies back to the group and collapse onto the ground.

"Yoh! Are you all right?" Manta asks him with a worried look.

"Nah, that's nothing," says Yoh, getting back up. "He's weaker than the opponents I fought before."

El Drago opens his mouth and charges up for another shot as Yoh gets into defensive position. The beam shoots out from the pirate's mouth and heads for him. Yoh blocks the beam with his over soul sword and tries his hardest to push the beam back. "I must not let it pass!" he thought to himself.

After much trying, Yoh amazingly deflected the beam back to El Drago! The pirate gasps in shock as the beam engulfs him, creating a large explosion.

"You did it!" exclaims Manta.

When the explosion cleared, El Drago is seen lying on the floor, and everything behind him (like the throne), is in pieces due to the blast deflected just now.

Ren places the tip of his blade against El Drago's neck and says, "You lost. Now either leave this village or die!"

Suddenly, they all hear someone shouting, "GUM GUM ROCKET!"

The shamans turn around and see Luffy shooting towards them at high speed, so they quickly move aside and lets the rubber pirate pass through them. Luffy crashes head first into El Drago, and the impact was so powerful that El Drago flies through the wall and disappears into the sky! "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Luffy drops onto the floor after sending the pirate flying. "Woohoo! I'm here! Now where's that evil pirate?"

"You got him already," Ren tells him.

"Oh, I did? When?"

"I can't believe how absent-minded you can be!"

The rest of the villagers and Luffy's crew steps into the building and sees Doodad lying on the floor. "What happened to our mayor!" gasps one of the villagers. "Have the pirates knock him out?"

They shake up the mayor and woke him up. "Uh? What happened?" asks Doodad, looking around.

"You were knocked out by the pirates!" reply the villagers.

"Hey! Where's El Drago?"

"We took care of him for you already," Yoh tells him. "Your town is now free from his rule!"

Hearing this made Doodad cry in happiness. "You kids… How can I ever thank you?"

Anna turns to Nami, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We learned from the villagers about what happened to this village, and I instantly recognize the name El Drago. I told Luffy about it, and being a nice guy, he agrees to help defeat him in return for food to eat."

Doodad bows down before the shamans. "I thank your with all my heart for rescuing my village! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, you should ask the captain instead," says Yoh, pointing to Luffy.

"FOOD!" replies Luffy.

"And besides that, we would like to have our very own ship," says Ren.

"Uh?" Luffy looks at Ren strangely.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	8. Going Our Own Way

**Chapter 8: Going Our Own Way**

* * *

"You want a ship of your own?" Doodad asks the shamans. "You mean you want a bigger ship to replace the old one…"

Luffy interrupts the mayor. "I thought you guys want to go with us! Now you said you want your own ship. Why?"

"We never said we're joining your pirate crew in the first place," Ren tells him.

"Why would you want to separate from us? We're a big family living together!"

Yoh pats Luffy on the shoulder. "Actually, the reason we want to separate from your crew is that we want to go back to our own world. We said we came here through a whirlpool, so we think that the only way back is through another whirlpool."

"We can just take you to a whirlpool! Why take another ship?" Luffy asks him.

"It can be dangerous if you take us near one. You can risk your life or end up at our world. That's why we rather have another ship and go to one ourselves."

Luffy lowers his head and kept silent for a moment while everyone looks at him. Soon, he spoke up again, "You're right… You don't live in this world and you want to go back to your home. What's the reason for me to stop you from doing so?" He lifts up his head and smiles. "But before you go, let's have a farewell party!"

-

That night, the Straw Hat Pirates and the shamans are invited by the mayor to dine in his house as special guests because they got rid of the evil pirates.

"Eat all you want!" says Mayor Doodad. "You have done a great thing for my village! As the mayor of this village, I should thank you all!"

Everyone is having a great time at the table. Luffy and Horohoro are eating until their stomachs become balloons. Usopp is talking about his great adventures, which are all lies. Zoro is gulping down his ninth glass of beer. Sanji is talking to the cook about the foods, like what the ingredients are and how they are made.

After everyone is satisfied, they spend a night at the house too. The mayor had prepared rooms for them to sleep in.

That night, in the boy's room, Yoh is sitting next to the window and looking outside, because he can't sleep due to the snoring… What else is new?

"I wonder if we'll ever get back home?" wonders Yoh. "But will we ever meet Luffy again after we go back?"

Amidamaru appears beside him. "Master Yoh, what's wrong? You can't sleep?"

"It's nothing. I'm just wondering about what sort of events will we face next."

"This world is mostly ocean than land, so we can face lots of dangers in the sea like hurricanes or even attacks from other pirates."

"Actually, I sort of like this place. Look up into the sky; there are lots of stars! You don't get to see many stars back in the modern days. Plus, I really like Luffy's personality. He reminds me a lot of myself, cheerful and easy to make friends! Lucky that he doesn't have anyone to boss him around… And seeing him changed what I used to think about pirates too!"

-

The next morning…

At the shore…

"I have did as you said and brought you a new ship!" says Mayor Doodad to the shamans, pointing to a boat a tad bit larger than Going Merry. The front head of the ship is in the form of the mayor himself.

"That should do," says Ren. "Thanks!"

"So you guys are going now?" Luffy asks the shamans.

"I'm sure we'll meet again!" Horo tells him.

"I'm sure we will too!"

Sanji, looking depressed, approaches Jun. "It's sad to have a beautiful lady like you leaving. But fear not, I will appear the day you encounter trouble!"

"You're such a kind gentleman. I appreciate it! But never mind, my brother and Pai-Long can protect me!"

Usopp hands a bag to Pirika. "Here you are! I got some of the useful ones for you!"

"Thanks, Usopp! These shells really fascinate me! You can't find these anywhere else, I guess."

Robin turns to Anna and tells her, "Be sure to take good care of your future husband."

"Of course I will. What can I do without him in the future? I really love that guy."

Hearing this made Robin smiles. "I hope he understands you!"

After they all shook hands and have their last talk with each other, they all went to their ships. As both ships travel in different direction, they wave good-bye to each other one last time.

"I hope to see you all again!" Luffy shouts to their ship.

"I'm sure we will!" Yoh shouts back.

"Good-bye, Nami and Robin! I'll miss you all!" calls Ryu with tears of sadness in his eyes.

"Lady Jun! I'll miss you!" Sanji calls out with tears of sadness in his eye too.

"Good-bye! I won't forget you, Manta! You're the only person as short as me!" calls out Chopper.

Soon, the ships went into a distance where they can't hear each other shouting anymore.

-

"Oh well… We're on our own now," says Horo with a rather depressed look. He notices Pirika carrying a bag with her. "What's in the bag?"

"It's Dial Shells I got from Usopp!" she replies as she takes out one to show him. "These shells are really unique!" She presses the button on the shell, and it releases a pleasing smell. "This is the fragrance shell!"

"I hope there are meats in those shells."

Manta flips through his newly bought book and came to a page with important information. "Hey guys!"

Anna glares at him. "I'm a girl."

"Okay… Everyone, I just found an important thing in this book! It says that when sailing in the Grand Line, you need a Log Dial!"

"Why's that?" Ryu asks him.

"Because of the magnetic forces in the Grand Line, normal compasses will not work. Log Dials are compasses specially made for traveling the Grand Line. Without the Log Dial, you will surely get lost in the Grand Line's sea. That is the only thing you can depend on, as it guides you from island to island."

"We're not aiming for any island anyway," Ren tells him. "We're just sailing around and hoping to find a whirlpool, so who needs one?"

"Well, you're right. But I still worry about this…"

-

Somewhere out on the sea...

"How long have we been out on the open ocean…?"

"As long as we can see the sea."

"Be serious, would you?"

"I'm trying to build up some happy atmosphere! Laughing and happiness is what makes the world goes around!"

"We're out in the middle of the sea with nobody around to rescue us or are there any islands in sight! What's worse is our food supply is pretty much empty! How can you still be happy!"

"I can!"

"Argh! Forget it!"

And there was silence…

"Hey wait, my pendulum is reacting! There must be something near here!"

"Really! Where?"

A giant black eel-like monster emerges from the sea and roars.

"Ah…"

"What is that!"

-

Yoh felt a chill run down his spine. "Hey! I got the feeling that a friend of ours is in danger!"

"I feel it too!" says Horo. "Who can that be?"

Amidamaru flies down to the ship and says, "Master Yoh! I see two people over there and they are attacked by a monster!"

"Really! We must help them!"

"I see them!" shouts Ryu from the crow's nest. "They're flailing around on water and a giant eel is about to eat them!"

"I see it too! It's not really far from us, so I can handle this!" says Horo. He over souls Kororo into his skateboard and fires large icicles at the monster. When the icicles hit, the monster instantly turns to ice.

"Phew! I thought I was a goner! Who did this?"

"You know? The only person I know who fights with ice is none other than…"

"Hey guys!" a voice from the ship shouts out to them.

"See! I was right after all! It's Boroboro!"

-

And those two unknown people are hauled onto the ship.

"Yoh! What a surprise to see you all here!"

"Lyserg! Chocolove! Am I surprised to see you two!" says Yoh.

"How did you guys get here?" Horo asks them.

"Well… It all began when I was sent by X-Laws to find the whereabouts of Hao, because there have been rumors that he's still alive," explains Lyserg. "My pendulum pointed towards the sea."

"And at that time, I was thinking of sailing around the sea for a little relaxation," continues Chocolove. "That's when Lyserg bumped into me."

"Right. I asked him if I can ride with him out to the sea, thinking that Hao may be out there somewhere."

"So we sailed out to the open ocean. We were very far from the coast of Japan and I insisted that we sail back, but Lyserg doesn't want to stop until he finds Hao and gets his hands on him. And then a terrible hurricane struck us!"

"It's all my fault… My urge to find and kill Hao led us deeper in the hurricane. We eventually came face to face with a giant whirlpool, and we can't escape…"

"And the next thing we knew is we were out on a calm sea again! We turned back towards Japan, but the coast is gone! That's our story in a nutshell."

"Well, good thing we are here!" says Yoh. "You could've been in heaven if we didn't spot your earlier."

"And how on earth did you guys get here anyway?" Chocolove asks him.

"The same way as you both got here. Right now, we're trying to look for another whirlpool that might take us back to our own world."

"By the way, where are we?" asks Lyserg.

"We're in a place called the Grand Line," Manta tells him. "It's a place where there are lots of pirates and some other strange stuff."

"Pirates! They are evil! How can pirates still exist?"

"This isn't our world, so anything can happen!" Yoh tells him. "Plus, we made friend with some pirates, who are unlike any pirates you heard of!" He tells them about Luffy's crew and his body of rubber.

"Rubber man? Cool!" exclaims Chocolove. "I read comics about Fantastic 4 and never imagined that someone like Mr. Fantastic can exist!"

"Good pirates...? That sounds ridiculous…" says Lyserg with doubt. "I just can't believe it."

And so, the shamans began their adventure back home! What sort of events will they run into and will they ever meet the Straw Hat Pirates again?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, so Lyserg did make it into the story after all, so did Chocolove. How they got into this world might be a bit too random, but what else can I do? The story is still far from finished, so be happy!


	9. An Undefeatable Foe

**Chapter 9: An Undefeatable Foe

* * *

**

It's been three days since the shamans went separate ways from the Straw Hat Pirates, and nothing has happened so far.

Horohoro is lying on the deck, totally bored out. "When will something fun happen…? I can't take this anymore…"

"I can tell you my jokes if you want!" offers Chocolove.

"That's even more boring."

"I made up one and it actually laughed my friends' heads off!"

"Try and make me!"

"Here goes: There are three great leaders who all want to help a poor country

"The first leader says to himself, 'I will fly my helicopter over the country and throw down gold, so the people of that country can become wealthy.' So he got into his helicopter, flies over the country, and throws down gold.

"He came down to the ground and sees a little girl crying, so he asks her, 'Why are you crying, little girl?'

"The little girl replies, 'My little dog got hit by a gold bar that fell from the sky and killed him!'

"The second leader says to himself, 'I will fly above the country and pour down oils so the people can make use out of it!' So he got into his helicopter, flew over the country, and poured down oil.

"He came down to the ground and sees a little boy crying, so he asks him, 'Why are you crying, little boy?'

"The little boy replies, 'My grandmother slipped on an oil puddle and fell to the ground. She broke her back and died!'

"The third leader says to himself, 'I will fly above the country and throw down weapons of all kinds, so the people in this country can protect themselves from invaders!' So he got into his helicopter and flew over the country, throwing down all kinds of weapons.

"He came down to the ground and sees a little boy laughing, so he asks him, 'Why are you laughing, little boy?'

"The little boy replies, 'I farted to the house next door and it blew up!'" With this, Chocolove finally ended his joke.

"I'll give you credit for that," says Horo. "It's pretty decent compared to your other lame ones."

"I see an island over the horizon!" shouts Ryu with his eyes looking into the telescope.

Everyone runs to the side of the ship and are glad to finally see land, except Ren, who says, "Why are you excited over land? We're not looking for a landing spot!"

"Can't we go and step foot on dry ground? I'm dying to run around!" says Yoh.

"That doesn't sound like you, for a lazy guy who likes to slack off…"

Tamao approaches them with a worried look. "I think we better not go there… The ouija (got that right?) board predicted that we will face a powerful enemy on that island!"

"Why should I be afraid? Yoh is around to protect me," says Anna. Nevertheless, they steer their ship towards that island and drops anchor there.

The shore is very beautiful—with all those palm trees and a sandy beach. Everyone immediately hops onto the beach and enjoy their time. Yoh sits down onto the sand and says, "This is great! Now I can take a nice…"

"Time to start your training," Anna interrupts him.

"Doh…"

While everyone is playing around on the shore, Lyserg looks around the island. "This island seems uninhabited."

-

Two Marines, which I will refer to as A and B, are patrolling in a jungle. "Work is going slow," says Marine A. "We haven't caught any pirates lately."

"Yeah, they're getting better at evading us all the time," says Marine B.

"Shhh… I hear some voices!" says Marine A. They quietly sneak towards a bush and peek through it, and they see the shamans playing in the shore. "Oh, just some kids."

"I recognize them!" says Marine B. "They are the kids I saw with the Straw Hats a few days ago!"

"Now that you mentioned it, they are! But I don't see Straw Hat Luffy himself."

"Whatever, we must report this to Captain Smoker at once!"

The two Marines got up and run back to their ship, which is docked on the other side of the island. They see Smoker sitting on a rock, looking towards the sea, and they call him, "Captain Smoker!"

Smoker turns to them. "Yes?"

"We have spotted the Straw Hat Pirates! They are on the other side of the island relaxing!"

"Really? Then summon the troops, we're going to catch them!"

"To be precise, we only saw the new kids that they recruited. We didn't see Luffy himself."

"As long as those kids are part of the Straw Hat, we'll still catch them!" So Smoker assembles his men and they march into the jungle.

-

"Everybody, look! I built a sandman!" says Horo, pointing to a sand sculpture he built.

"Oh yeah? Look at mines," says Ren. Besides him stands a sand sculpture of a horse.

"Wow! You're amazing!" exclaims Pirika. Horo doesn't like it, so he hurls a shell he found on the shore at the sand horse and knocks off its head, and then the rest of it follows.

"What are you doing to my masterpiece!" Ren shouts at him.

"Just testing its durability!" replies Horo in a playful manner. Ren throws sand into his face, which makes him angry, so they charge at each other and begins fighting.

"Hey look!" says Chocolove. "I built a sandwich! Get it? SAND-wich!" Next to his feet is a very small clump of square-shaped sand that resembles a sandwich.

-

"It's them all right, and Straw Hat Luffy indeed isn't with them," says Smoker, peeking through the bush.

"What are your orders, Captain Smoker?" a Marine asks him.

"Get the rifles ready. We will shoot them!"

"Isn't that a bit too cruel? They're just children!" protests Tashigi.

"I don't care if they're children! All pirates are the same!"

Under Smoker's command, the Marines stick the tips of their rifles out of the bush and prepare to pull the trigger.

Ryu is looking into his pocket mirror while combing his hair. Through the mirror's reflection, he sees the rifles pointing out of the bush, so he quickly turns around and throws his comb like a shuriken into the bushes, and it hits one of the Marines.

"They spotted us!" says Smoker. "Fire immediately!"

Ryu quickly runs back to the shore, shouting, "Everybody, run! We're under attack!"

"What?" ask the shamans. The Marines pull the trigger and begin firing at them. The shamans scream in fright and quickly run for cover.

Lyserg extracts his pendulum and swings it towards the bush, knocking the rifles off the Marines' hand. "Who's there!" he shouts towards the bush.

"They know we're here! What do we do?" ask the Marines.

"Don't let them escape! After them!" commands Smoker.

The Marines jump out from the bushes and charge after the shamans.

"Those uniforms… It's the Marines!" gasps Manta.

"What do they want with us?" asks Jun. "We aren't pirates or any bad people!"

The Marines begins firing their rifles at them. Pai-Long bravely runs towards the Marines, using his body as a shield. Because he's an undead, the bullets don't hurt him. He punches and kicks all the Marines until most of them are down. "That purple skin man is strong!" cries one of the Marines. "Not only he survived those gun shots, but he also took down half of us by himself!"

Pai-Long hops back to his group and the other shamans got out their weapons in a defensive position.

Smoker bravely steps in front of them and asks, "Where is your captain, Straw Hat Luffy?"

"Luffy? He's not with us anymore," Yoh tells him.

"Right! We went separate ways," says Ren. "Don't associate us with those pirates anymore!"

"You're a pirate yourself and you say this?" says Smoker.

"We're not pirates!"

"But I saw you aboard Luffy's ship a few days ago. That means you are pirates!"

"That doesn't mean anything! We are not with them anymore and we are no more pirates!"

"Who is the captain among you?"

"Um… Who's the captain?" asks Yoh.

"We don't really have one," Horo tells Smoker. "We are all equal and good friends!"

"A pirate crew without a captain?" says Smoker. "Whatever… I, Smoker the White Hunter, will arrest you all in the name of justice!"

"His name is Smoker! He smokes two cigarettes at a time. That must be why!" says Chocolove jokingly.

"But I'm already on the side of justice!" Lyserg tells him. "I'm not any evil people!"

"Most of the pirates I met claim to be innocent and good. Do you think you can trick me?"

"This guy isn't listening to us," says Ren. "We'll have to show him who is who!"

"Watch out, everyone!" warns Tamao. "Remember what Luffy said about Smoker being undefeatable? He may be the one the ouija board predicted!"

"I don't believe in anyone undefeatable!" says Ren. "Everyone got to have a weakness!" He points his kwan-dao forward and charges at Smoker, who jumps into the air and lands behind him. Ren turns around and swings his weapon at him, but Smoker quickly steps back to avoid it.

Ryu brings his wooden sword down on Smoker from behind, but the Marine captain grabs the wooden sword with his hand and punches Ryu away.

Pai-Long charges at Smoker and throws several punches and kicks at him, but Smoker is able to avoid most of them. What's strange is that even though Pai-Long's fist did come in contact with Smoker, it doesn't seem to hit him. Smoker jumps into the air and slams his foot down at Pai-Long, who quickly hops out of the way to avoid it.

Chocolove, who has over souled with Mic Jaguar, dashes at Smoker in a very fast speed and slashes him in the side. "Ha! Got you!" says Chocolove. He looks back at Smoker, but sees no wound on him. "Huh? I got you, didn't I?"

Horo over souls Kororo into his skateboard and fires icicles at Smoker. Smoker sees those coming and quickly hops up high into the air. "How did he do that?" wonders Smoker. "Devil Fruit, perhaps?"

He lands in front of Horo and grabs him by the throat, and then he pins him onto the ground. He pulls out the staff that is strapped behind his back and thrusts it down on Horo's abdomen. "Ack!"

"Brother!" screams Pirika. "Somebody help him!"

Horo's skateboard automatically blows out a strong cold wind, blowing Smoker away. Smoker gets back up and says, "What? The sea stone scepter didn't stop you from using your Devil Fruit powers?"

"What devil fruit? I don't have any!" says Horo, getting back up. "I'm using my shamanic abilities!"

"Shamanic abilities…?" says Smoker curiously.

The other Marines heard it, and one of them says, "I heard of shamans! They are people who fuse themselves with spirits to give themselves amazing powers!"

"So you people are shaman, so you must have some sort of a spirit besides you, right?" Smoker asks them.

"We have!" Yoh tells him. The spirits all appear behind their respective owners. "But only certain people can see it," continues Yoh. "We found out that Devil Fruit users can also see spirits of the dead. Spirits like Kororo, and Morphine can be seen by everyone because they are not of the dead."

"So that explains why I can see the samurai, the warrior, the green skin man, the raccoon, and the fox while my men cannot," says Smoker. "Now I want to know how strong you are! Use your powers to your full potential and hit me with all you got!"

"You're asking for it," says Ryu.

"Don't blame us," says Ren.

Ryu, Ren, Horo, and Lyserg all perform over soul and unleash their attacks at Smoker.

"Ame no Mura Kumo!"

"Rapid Tempo!"

"Icicle Assault!"

"Big Ben Wire Frame!"

The attacks hit Smoker and create a large explosion. When the explosion cleared, all that was left is a large crater that is exhausting thick, white smoke. The Marines are amazed and shocked at the shamans' attacks just now.

"You didn't have to kill him, do you?" Yoh says to the four, quite shocked.

"He said to use it to our full potential," Ren tells him.

Yoh is a bit angry. "But you didn't have to kill him! I hate seeing people die!"

Lyserg felt strange when he sees the Marines standing there and some are even grinning. Normally, when a powerful commander died, his men would freak out and run away, but these Marines didn't.

"Do you think you have won?" one of the Marines says to them.

"Our captain isn't the kind that would lose so easily!" says another.

"What do you mean?" Lyserg asks them.

Suddenly, a thick, white smoke wraps itself around Lyserg and lifts him into the air. "What the heck!"

More white smokes appear and bind Ryu, Horohoro, and Ren. "WHAT!"

The other shamans are shocked at the 'living' smoke. "What's happening!" cries Pirika.

"The smoke is moving by itself!" gasps Jun.

As the smoke suspends the four shamans in midair, some part of it drifts to the ground and slowly forms into a shape of a man, and Smoker emerges from the smoke! "Your shamanic abilities are indeed powerful," says Smoker. "Now I will show you the power of the Moku Moku Fruit (Smoke Smoke in the dub)!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Notice how I used Ryu's attack (the one where he shoots out snakes) in Japanese, it's because I don't know what to call it in English… If anyone knows it, can you tell me?

And I assume that Mic Jaguar cannot be seen by normal people, because he can also turn into Spirit Ball mode like the other dead spirits. If I'm wrong, please correct me.


	10. Into the Scepter

Seriously, would you please put more efforts into your reviews? Your short and simple reviews make me wonder if you really read through the story or you just skimmed through it. Put more details into your reviews so I know that you understand the chapter! I don't want to be to mean, so please understand my feelings, okay?

**Chapter 10: Into the Scepter

* * *

**

The 4 shamans are trying to free themselves from the grasp of the smoke. "What kind of smoke is this!" says Ryu. "I've never seen smoke being able to constrict people!"

"This guy isn't human!" cries Lyserg. "Not even a shaman can do something like this!"

"He says that he can see Amidamaru and the others, so he must have Devil Fruit!" says Ren.

Pai-Long jumps over to Smoker and throws a punch into his face. To his surprise, his fist sinks into Smoker's face without harming him! "Get out of the way, weakling," Smoker says to Pai-Long. A burst of smoke shoots out from Smoker's body and blasts Pai-Long away. "It's useless trying to hit me! My body is made of smoke, and nothing can hit smoke!"

"So that must be what Luffy means when he said all his attacks go through him!" says Anna.

"Our enemy is smoke! How can anything touch smoke!" says Manta.

"Hey! Let my friends down!" Yoh shouts at Smoker.

"As you wish!" Smoker hurls the four shamans at Yoh, piling them on top of each other.

Lyserg gets up and fires his pendulum at Smoker, aiming for the heart, but the pendulum went through his body unharmed! "What!"

"I don't believe it!" says Ren. "Rapid Tempo!" He delivers several blows on Smoker using his kwan-dao, but all the hits just go through him safely.

Ryu swings his wooden sword down vertically, releasing several white snakes. The snakes charge at Smoker to bite him, but they just charge through his body.

Yoh over souls and fires a large shockwave from his sword at Smoker, but like all other attacks, the shockwave passes through his body safely. "When will you brats learn?" says Smoker, annoyed. "I said I cannot be touched by anything! White Smoke!" He shoots out his arm in a long string of smoke and grabs Yoh by his neck and then lifts him into the air.

"Ah! He's got Yoh!" cries Tamao.

As Yoh struggles to get free in midair, Smoker says, "I think I'll kill you all in this place. An unknown pirate without a bounty does not have worth to be captured." He brings down his smoke arm and slams Yoh onto the sand very hard, sinking him into it partially. Smoker sits onto Yoh's back and takes out his own weapon that looks like some sort of a two-pronged fork (don't know what to call it…) and holds it over Yoh's head, ready to plunge it into his skull.

"YOH!" screams Anna as she quickly rushes to him and grabs hold of Smoker's hand. "DON'T YOU DARE KILL MY LOVE ONE!"

"Get out of my business, you wench!"

"I won't let you kill my Yoh!"

"Then you two shall die along!"

The rest of the shamans charge at Smoker and hit him with their weapons. Even though they are not able to hurt him, they made him turn into a puff of smoke and he moves backwards a few spaces. "You brats are persistent! How many times must I tell you that evil ones do not win?"

"We're never evil to begin with!" Lyserg angrily shouts at him. "I hate evil with all my heart and soul!"

"How much justice can a pirate do? Killing, robbing, and looting? Don't make me laugh at your way of justice!"

"I told you we're not pirates!" shouts Ren angrily. "Are you deaf or what!"

"Guards, get them!" commands Smoker. The Marines got out their guns and swords and charge for the shamans.

"Girls! Run for the ship and hide!" shouts Ryu. "Let us men take care of this!"

The girls agree and they quickly run back to the ship, along with Manta. "Are you a girl?" Anna asks Manta sarcastically.

"I'm not! I want to hide to, can't I?"

As the boys (except Manta) battle the Marines, Tashigi approaches Yoh and says to him, "You have a sword with you, so you're a swordsman! Let us fight to see who is stronger!"

"You want to fight me? I'm not exactly in the mood for fighting…" says Yoh.

"Draw your sword! In a battle, you do not have any decisions!"

"Oh well, if you say so," says Yoh with a sigh as he holds up his still over souled sword. Tashigi charges at him and strikes first, and Yoh quickly brings up his own to block it. As they clash swords with each other, Yoh thought to himself, "This girl is pretty good for a normal human!"

Tashigi quickly dashes behind Yoh and is about to hit him from the back when suddenly the red armor around his sword's hilt extends to the back and blocks the blow. "What!" exclaims Tashigi.

"Thanks a lot, Amidamaru! Now if you want to go serious, then let me show you what I'm capable of too! Celestial Slash!" Yoh swings his sword at Tashigi hard, and it breaks her sword in half and sends her flying into the air.

The Marines are shocked upon seeing Tashigi getting defeated by a young boy, and they say, "Sergeant Tashigi is defeated! How is this possible!"

Tashigi falls back onto the ground and mutters, "No… How can I lose… to a kid…? To Zoro, maybe… But this kid…?"

"Oh, you know Zoro?" Yoh asks her. "He's pretty cool! He fights with three swords!"

Manta frantically flips through his book while saying to himself, "There must be some way to exploit his weakness! Ouch! I cut my finger on the paper!" Then he notices a page topic entitled 'Sea Stones', so he begins to read it.

By this time, the shamans have already beaten up all the Marines, since they are easy opponents. Smoker stares angrily at them and says, "How dare you! Do you realize how big of a crime you have committed by going against the Marines?"

"I don't know any Marine, and I have not committed any crime!" Lyserg shouts him.

"I have done nothing against the marine too! The marine animals are innocent, why should I bother them?" says Chocolove.

Without saying a word, Smoker reaches out his hand and shouts, "White Snake!" His hand turns into a large column of smoke that resembles a giant snake. The 'snake' reaches forward and opens its jaw wide, as if wanting to devour them. The shamans quickly jump out of the way and perform their attacks on Smoker. When hit, Smoker turns into a cloud of smoke and floats next to them.

Before the shamans realize it, Smoker throws a punch into Ryu's face, grabs Horo by the hand and hurls him into Chocolove. Pai-long throws a punch at him, but the fist goes through Smoker, who then lifts Pai-Long into the air using smoke hands and slams him on top of Ren.

Lyserg fires his pendulum and wraps it around Smoker, but the Marine captain slips out of it by turning into smoke, and then he fires his fist at Lyserg and punches him in the body.

Next he sees Yoh and charges at him. Yoh quickly swings his sword and hacks Smoker into pieces, but the pieces turn into smoke and reforms again. "Give up now, brat!" says Smoker. He punches Yoh hard in the stomach and then slams him against a rock.

"ACK!"

The girls watch from their ship with a worried face. "The ouija board was right! We will face a powerful enemy on this island!" says Tamao.

"I think I know a way to defeat him now!" says Manta all of a sudden.

"How?" asks Jun.

"This page here talks about a sea stone. It releases an energy that is related to the sea, and if Devil Fruit users are exposed to one, he or she won't be able to use his or her powers!"

"So how's that going to help us?" asks Anna. "Where do we find a sea stone?"

"Don't you remember? Smoker used a scepter against Horohoro and he said it's made of sea stone. We can try to steal it from him and use it against him!"

"You're useful for something after all." Anna turns to the shore and shouts, "Yoh! Use the sea stone scepter that Smoker has! It'll surely help you!"

Yoh painfully gets back up and replies, "What sea stone scepter?"

"The one strapped to his back!"

Smoker heard her and says, "So you're thinking of using it against me? Indeed, the scepter can weaken me, but you're not going to take it away from me!" He takes out his fork-like weapon and thrusts it at Yoh, who quickly moves aside to avoid being stabbed.

"That was close…"

Chocolove charges at Smoker and says, "So we just have to use his scepter against him? Count on me to get it!" Smoker fires his fist at him, but Chocolove swiftly steps aside and hops behind Smoker, but the captain quickly turns and punches him before he touches the scepter.

"You're not taking it from me!"

Suddenly, strong cold air blows into Smoker's face and he cannot stand still, due to the fact he is smoke. "I just realized that I can blow you around with cold air!" says Horo, who is the one doing this.

While Smoker is fighting against the air, Chocolove quickly takes the scepter from his back and throws it to Yoh. "Yoh! Catch it!"

"No! Give it back!" shouts Smoker.

Yoh grabs the scepter and says, "So what do I do with it?"

"Whack him or something! Try over soul!"

"Over soul it? What do you think, Amidamaru?"

"It will be a new experience," replies Amidamaru. "I've never over soul with anything else besides a sword. A scepter will be interesting."

"Okay! If this is the only thing that can hurt him, then it's worth a try!" With this, Yoh over souls Amidamaru into the scepter. The scepter grows longer than before and a red armor forms around the lower part of it.

"What have you done to it!" asks Smoker.

"This is cool! A scepter works too!" says Yoh. "How do you feel, Amidamaru?"

"I feel great, Master Yoh! I can feel the presence of the sea within my powers!"

"Okay, let's go!"

"You cannot defeat me!" shouts Smoker. "White Snake!" He fires a giant smoke snake at him.

"Celestial Slash!" Yoh swings the scepter horizontally, firing a large energy blade. The blade cuts through the snake and all the way to the other end.

"What!" gasps Smoker, and to his surprise, the energy blade hits him in the body and hurts him! "URGH!"

"Wow! It's working!" exclaims Chocolove.

Yoh runs up to Smoker and hits him hard with the scepter, and instead of going through his body, the blow really did come in contact with him! Yoh continues to bash Smoker with the scepter, and then he performs one final and powerful slash on him. Smoker flies into a large rock and shatters it, and then he passes out.

"You did it! You're the best, Master Yoh!" exclaims Ryu.

"Okay, I admit. You're good," says Ren.

"Yoh… I never knew you're so strong…" says Lyserg.

Amidamaru comes out from the sea stone scepter and it turns back to its normal form. The remaining Marines are shocked and their jaws are wide open. "Captain Smoker is defeated!" they cried. "What is this kid!"

Yoh turns to them and smiles. "I'm just an ordinary shaman who will become Shaman King!" Then he throws the scepter back to the unconscious Smoker.

The Marines tremble in fear and they all run away. "Hmph, cowards!" jeers Ren.

The boys and Pai-Long return to their waiting ship. "Okay, let's get out of here before that smoke guy wakes up!" insists Ren. They quickly pull up the anchor, set the sails, and then sailed off.

Smoker slowly gets back up and says, "Argh… Defeated by a kid…" He runs to the shore and shouts, "YOU BRAT! WHAT IS YOUR NAME!"

Yoh hears him shouting, so he shouts back, "YOH ASAKURA!"

"YOU HAVE COMMITTED A GREAT CRIME! YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN FROM NOW ON!"

"What was that about?" says Horo.

"Don't know," says Yoh with a shrug. "But at least he's not coming after us."

Smoker, trembling violently, watches their ship disappear over the horizon. Tashigi comes up to him and says, "Captain! This is a major crime they have done! We must give chase!"

"Just let them go for now," replies Smoker. "But they are not going to escape so easily! Report this to headquarters! We have someone going onto the blacklist!"

"Yes, captain!" Tashigi runs towards the direction of their Marine ship, but trips on a rock along the way. "Ow!"

"Yoh Asakura… I won't forget you…" says Smoker.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

I apologize if I made mistakes with the attack names. You see, I'm Taiwanese and I watch the Chinese dub (and it's a good one at that), so I know Chinese names more than English ones. If you can, try to provide me with information in your reviews, and don't go putting down short un-descriptive reviews.

After some considerations, I have finally come to the conclusion that I WILL put Hao into the story, so rejoice, Hao fans! Did he not say several times in the anime that people without shamanic abilities are weak and useless? Someone IS going to prove him wrong!


	11. Wanted

**Chapter 11: Wanted

* * *

**

In a random Marine HQ…

A Marine is working at the front table when the Phone Snail rings, so he picks it up. "Hello? Oh, it's you, Captain Smoker. You mean there's a new pirate on the loose and he deserves a bounty? Okay, what has he done? What! You're serious! Do you have a picture of him? Great! Now send it over via fax and we'll take care of everything. And lastly, how much do you want his head to be?"

-

A few days later…

"Seriously… We're not making any progress!" complains Horohoro. "We've been sailing around for days and haven't seen anything that can bring us home at all! There's nothing here that can keep us entertained! It was more fun on Luffy's ship than being all alone here!"

"Do you want to stay with those lowly pirates forever until you're old?" Ren asks him.

"I mean we could've just stayed with them until we met a whirly pool or whatever instead of sailing by ourselves in an unknown world! We have no idea what time it is either!"

"Do you mean that you dislike my wonderful plan?"

"Your plans never work any way!"

"Because you always mess up everything!"

"You're attacking the person! Argument fallacy!"

"The banana is flying!" shouts Chocolove for no reason.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" the two shouts at Chocolove.

Anna smacks them two on the head and knocks them out, "You're the ones who should shut up."

Jun is buying a newspaper from a newspaper-selling albatross. She sits down on a chair to read it, and when she opens it, a piece of paper slips out. "What's this?" she asks as she picks the paper up from the floor.

Yoh is on the other side of the ship, staring into the sea while listening to his MP3 when suddenly Jun screams out loud, "YOH! EVERYBODY! YOU MUST SEE THIS!"

Everyone quickly runs to Jun and asks her what happened. She shows them the paper, and after seeing its contents, a shocked face appears on everyone. "WHAT!"

-

On Buggy's ship…

Buggy is sitting on his personal seat, bored out and nothing to do. "What a rotten day… Not only did I didn't get my chance to kill that rubber boy, but I even loss to some unknown kids…"

"Oh, Luffy… Where are you? I want to see you again," says Alvida, who is sitting on a sofa next to Buggy's.

Suddenly, the door opens and Mohji comes running in with a paper in his hand. "Captain, you have to see this!"

"What's the rush?" asks Buggy, and he takes the paper from Mohji and reads it, along with Alvida. "WHAT!" screams Buggy. "Higher than mines!"

"Incredible for a kid like this!" says Alvida. "And I have to admit it, he looks quite handsome."

-

A paper has been posted onto the bulletin board of Mayor Doodad's village, and everyone is discussing it. "That boy…" Doodad says to no one in particular. "What kind of power do you have to deserve this?"

-

Aokiji is riding his bike across a frozen sea, and in his hand is a paper. "This boy… I never thought he would be dangerous…"

-

On the Going Merry…

Luffy is lying on the side of the ship. "I'm bored… I miss Yoh and his friends…"

"Me too…" says Chopper, who is lying next to Luffy.

"I miss Jun…" says Sanji, with tears in his eyes. "And Anna was pretty good-looking too."

Nami just bought a newspaper, and she finds a paper inside that immediately caught her attention. "Everyone! Come see this!" So they all come over to Nami and see the paper in her hand.

"Whoa! It's Yoh!" exclaims Luffy. "He's got a bounty!"

"Is this serious! Higher than mines!" gasps Zoro.

"If he can have it, then I should have one too!" says Usopp.

"Really!" gasps Chopper upon hearing Usopp.

"Wow! This kid is more than what we think!" remarks Sanji.

"I wonder what he has done to deserve an amount like this?" wonders Robin.

-

Back on the shaman's ship…

"Yoh… You're in trouble…" says Manta.

"Yoh became famous? I should be the one to become famous!" protests Horo.

"I should be the one! I'm a funny person and I deserve more than him!" says Chocolove.

"This isn't something to be proud of!" Ren tells them. "Having a bounty means your life is in danger!"

"You're the best, Master Yoh!" Ryu says to Yoh, kneeling in front of him. "I have always admired your strength, and now the whole world has acknowledged it!"

"Did you not hear me saying it's not something to be proud of!"

"Well, I'm famous!" says Yoh with a smile.

"Argh! Just die if you want to!"

"So from now on, we have to be aware of sailing around. Marines can appear anytime," says Anna.

This is what is shown on the wanted poster: It has a picture of Yoh with his trademark smile, and below it are the words written:

_YOH ASAKURA  
WANTED  
70 MILLION BELLIES  
DEAD OR ALIVE  
_

-

Back on the Going Merry, everyone is having lunch. Nami is still looking at the wanted poster. "It's incredible that he got a higher bounty than Zoro's!"

"Of course, that swordsman isn't all that good anyway," says Sanji.

"What did you say!" Zoro shouts at him.

Luffy takes the poster from Nami and looks at it while eating his food, "I hope to meet him again soon!"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure!" Luffy hands it to a person sitting next to him.

"Pretty interesting… I never knew he would do evil stuff. He's like me after all!"

"Hey! Who are you?" Nami says to the person sitting next to Luffy. Zoro gets ready to take out his sword in case that person is an enemy and Usopp has his slingshot ready.

The person got up and says, "Did I come in here without knocking? Sorry about that."

"Answer my question! And why did you come in here without permission? And how?"

"A lot of question to answer… Which should I answer first? Well, to begin, I just came here not long ago, because I wanted to rest a bit. And regarding the question who I am… Just call me… Hao."

"And how did you get here?"

"Well, I just came here without an explanation."

"And what do you want here?"

"Nah, just walking around."

"Then get out of here!"

"You got a pretty loud mouth, lady."

"How dare you!"

"Don't you dare hurt Nami's feeling!" Sanji says to him. "You are a random boy who came here and we don't know who you are!"

"I told you my name is Hao."

"And we don't know any Hao!"

"Hey! It just came to me, you look like Yoh!" points out Luffy.

"He sure does look like him, but with longer hair," says Usopp. "Are you two related?"

"You can say that," replies Hao.

"So you're a nice guy too, right?" Luffy asks him.

"It depends on what kind of person. I have no interest in people without shamanic abilities."

"I'm not a shaman, but I can see ghosts and spirits!"

"That reminds me of a short kid that made friends with Yoh. Gee, what's the point of making friends with someone who's not a shaman?"

"I'm Yoh's friend too!"

"You are? Man, why does he have to make friends with these kinds of people? Normal humans are weak!"

"Are you calling me weak?" Zoro asks him.

"Of course you are! You're no shaman."

"You better not fool around with us, kid," Sanji tells him. "Things are not what you always think."

"Right! I can send you flying with a punch!" says Luffy.

"Go on and try!" says Hao.

"Really? Can I? Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy stretches his hand forward to punch Hao, but a large red hand appears out of thin air and blocks the blow! "What!"

"See? I told you!" says Hao. "You're weak!"

"Darn it! Gum Gum Bullet!" Luffy throws another punch at him, but a red hand appears and blocks the fist again. "Again!"

"Luffy! What are you doing? Why don't you just hit him?" Nami asks him.

"A hand appeared out of nowhere and blocked my fist!" Luffy tells her.

"What hand? I don't see any hand when you strike."

"I see it," says Robin. "A ghostly hand appeared and grabbed Luffy's fist."

"Really!"

"So some of you can see the Spirit of Fire and some cannot," says Hao. "But you all are still weaklings because you're no shamans."

"Don't underestimate us!" says Zoro, who is now angrily. He takes out his sword and tries to slash Hao, but an unknown force stops his sword from reaching Hao and then pushes him back. Sanji jumps forward to kick him, but he, too, got pushed back by an unknown force.

"What was that!" gasps Usopp. "Does he have telekinesis?"

"No! I saw a red hand pushing Zoro and Sanji away!" says Luffy.

Hao begins to walk out the room. "Okay, I have to go now. There's nothing special worth doing here."

"You, stop!" Luffy shouts at him.

"What do you want?"

"I'll prove to you that I'm not weak!"

"Again…"

Luffy runs towards him with his arms stretched all the way back, and Hao sees it. "Ooo… You got some special tricks with you, eh? But you're still not a shaman." He stretches out one hand and fire shoots out at Luffy.

"AHHH! FIRE!"

Luffy runs around like mad and then jumps into the sea without thinking. "He's gonna drown himself!" shouts Usopp. "Somebody save him!" So Sanji quickly jumps into the sea to rescue Luffy.

"All right, enough madness. I want to leave now, can I?"

"Nobody said you can't leave!" Nami shouts at him angrily.

And then Hao disappears in a burst of flame. "How does… he do that…?" asks Chopper.

Sanji drags Luffy back onto the ship. "Next time think before doing things," Sanji says to him.

Luffy looks up and says in an angry tone, "Hao… I won't forget you!"

-

"I see an island up ahead!" shouts Pai-Long, standing on the crow's nest.

"Yay! Another island! Just when we're running out of food stock!" says Horo.

"The ouija board said we will meet someone in need on that island," says Tamao.

"Helping is good. So why don't we go?" says Lyserg.

So they sail their ship to that island and drops anchor. Yoh tells Amidamaru to fly into the sky and see how the island is like, and the ghost samurai follows as told. After a while, he flies back down and reports, "Master Yoh, this island is perfectly round, and isn't a very large island either. This island is only plain land, as I see very few trees and not a single hill whatsoever. I see some sort of a farmyard in the middle of the island."

"Good, let's go and check it out!"

Yoh, Anna, Manta, Horohoro, Pirika, and Chocolove left the ship and explore the island while the others remain on the ship to guard it.

As they walk through the island, they see lots of weird stuffs. "Is that a bear…?" asks Pirika, pointing to a really fat and round bear.

"It looks like… But are bears that fat?" asks Horo.

"Maybe it ate a balloon!" says Chocolove jokingly.

"Hey! Look at this apple! It's really big!" says Yoh, holding up an apple as big as a soccer ball.

"The trees here as fat too," say Anna, looking at the trees around them.

"Oh look! A big fat bird is flying gracefully in the sky!" says Pirika, pointing to the air.

"That giraffe has a really round neck instead of a long one!" says Chocolove.

"What is this island…? It could use a biologist," says Manta.

They continue on their way, meeting lots of round and fat creatures, and they eventually came to the farm. Yoh walks up to the door and knocks, "Is anyone home?" But there is no reply. "Nobody's home?"

"Look at those fat and cute chickens! It's so funny to see them roll around like bowling balls!" says Pirika, looking at the sight of round chickens playing around in their pen.

"Those fat pigs look really juicy!" says Horo.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" asks Chocolove. "If everything here is round and fat, can the people living here be like this too?"

Manta imagines a really round and fat person. "Uh… I can't imagine it."

"Hey look what's down here!" shouts the voice of Anna. They run to her and see her looking down a pit. "There's horse down there!"

Sure enough, there is a fat and round horse down in the pit, which is about 7 meters deep. The horse seems to be stuck inside and is neighing sadly. "The horse is stuck! Poor horse," says Pirika with a pity voice.

"Should we help him?" asks Manta.

"How? Who can lift up a fat horse stuck in a hole?" asks Horo.

"Still, we cannot just leave this poor horse down there," says Yoh. "We must think of something."

"Then how?"

"Hmmm… Suppose we make the hole larger?"

"Yeah, how?"

"Let's find a shovel!"

"It's gonna take forever to dig!"

"Then let's flood the pit and the horse can swim up! Horses can swim, right?"

"And where do we get the water?"

While they are saying this, Pirika places a dial shell onto a tree stump, and then she picks up a hammer that is lying next to it and, with all her might, pounds the hammer against the shell.

"What are you doing, Pirika?" Horo asks her.

"I'm trying to power up the impact dial," she replies. "Usopp said the more times you hit it, the more powerful impact it'll deliver. I'm thinking of using it to blast a tunnel for the horse to climb up."

"Is that gonna work?"

"Sure it will! Now hurry up and hammer it as hard as you can!"

So Horo takes the hammer from her and starts hammering the shell. After about 20 hits, Pirika stops him and takes the shell. Horo is panting heavily because it was so tiring doing that. "That was… so heavy… How did she lift the hammer with ease earlier…?"

Pirika puts the shell on the side of the pit. "Are you sure it's going to work?" Anna asks her.

"We'll have to see. I hope brother gave it enough fire power." Pirika then presses the button on top of the shell. All of sudden, the ground below the shell blasts into pieces, sending them all flying backwards. "Wow! So much power!"

The blast cleared off a large chunk of ground next to the pit, and the horse is able to lift its legs out of the pit and then climb up onto the land, where it neighs happily and gallops around. At this moment, an old man about 60 appears and is surprised to see the horse. "Wha…? How did you get out of there, Peggy?"

"The horse is yours, mister?" Yoh asks him.

"Yes, she's my horse. She fell into that pit and was stuck there for 5 years."

"FIVE YEARS!" exclaims Horo. "How did she survive!"

"I came to feed her everyday. But now… she's out…"

"We rescued her!" Pirika tells him.

The old man begins to cry tears of happiness, so does Peggy. They both run towards each other and the old man embraces her and weeps with joy. "Peggy! I'm so glad you're out of the pit! How I miss you very much!" Peggy, too, cries with joy and neighs happily.

"Such a great thing… Can you imagine being able to be with each other for so long after being stuck in a pit for 5 years?" says Pirika, who is also crying with joy.

"Well, so we indeed met a man in need! Or rather, a horse in need!" says Chocolove.

"Thank you so much for rescuing Peggy!" says the old man. "My name is Genji. Please come to my house and I'll treat you!" So the shamans went to his house to be treated.

"Why is everything in this island round and fat?" Manta asks Genji.

"It's because of the plain lands," replies Genji. "As you can see, this island consists of only flat area, and because it is flat, animals like to roll around for fun. As a result, they rolled until their bodies became round and flat."

"That's not a really accurate reason, isn't it…?" says Chocolove.

"And do you live here alone?" asks Pirika.

"Not always," answers Genji. "Sometimes my relatives, who live on other islands not far from here, would come visit me, or I go visit them."

"This pork tastes great!" says Horo with a mouthful of food. "The best I've ever tasted!"

"Of course it has to be good! They are special fat pigs who roll around everyday in the mud to build up their muscles!"

So they sat and chatted with each other for a while, until Manta took notice of the time. "I think we forgot about the others. Should we go back now?"

"Oh yes! We forgot about our friends!" says Yoh. "We better go back."

"Why don't you all live at my house for a day?" insists Genji. "You can refresh yourselves and leave tomorrow!"

"That's a good idea!" says Horo. "Let's go tell the others first!"

They exit the house and Genji immediately goes to his horse Peggy. "Peggy, remember the time I rode on you and we ran around the plains and had fun?" Genji says to Peggy. "That was 5 years ago, now do you want me to ride you again?" The horse nods happily, so Genji got on top of her and she gallops around the field, with Genji shouting happily on top.

"So great… Reuniting after a long time of separation," says Pirika. "What can be happier?"

"Just see how happy he is!" says Yoh.

"And see how fast that horse can run with a body that fat," says Anna.

As Peggy is running around happily, a bullet whizzes out of a bush and hits her in the leg. Peggy neighs in pain and collapse onto the ground. "PEGGY!" screams Genji. "What happened to you!"

The shamans quickly run up to her. "She's been shot in the leg!" says Chocolove, looking at the wound on her leg. "But I guess there's no fatal wound, seeing that it only cut through the skin a bit."

Yoh angrily turns toward the bush where the bullet came out from and shouts, "I know you're hiding there! Come out at once!"

A man with a hairstyle that looks like two horns sticking up, a girl with bluish hair, and a large gorilla step out from behind the bush. "Don't be too angry, kid," says the man. "I was just hunting!"

"Hunting? How can you attack somebody's horse!" says Yoh angrily.

"I have my right to hunt whatever I want! Don't you know who I am?"

"How would I know who you are?"

"And what ugly hairstyle." adds Anna.

Upon hearing this, the man is struck with grief and he kneels down onto the ground and begins to cry. "That boy doesn't know me… And that girl said my hairstyle is ugly… Boo hoo…"

The girl quickly comforts her, "Don't cry, captain! You are the best!" Then she turns to the shamans angrily. "How dare you lowly brats make fun of our captain!" The gorilla begins to laugh, and the girl tells him not to laugh.

"Anyway, I'll tell you who I am," says the man, who is back to his normal expression. "I am Foxy the Silver Fox, a great pirate of 24 million bellies!"

"I want you to pay for what you have done!" Yoh shouts at him.

"I'm not done talking yet! And I know who you are, Yoh Asakura!" Foxy takes out a wanted poster and shows them. "You see? This is you! Your head is worth 70 million bellies! That's a lot for a young kid like you!"

"So what?"

"I have decided to challenge you to the game of... Davy Back Fight!"

-

Meanwhile at the shore, a gigantic pirate ship with the head of a fox has trapped the shaman's ship in between two large chains. "What is this!" gasps Jun.

"What do you guys want?" Ryu shouts at the people on the large ship.

"If you want to fight, then come down!" Ren shouts at them.

"Calm down! We're not here to fight; but rather, play Davy Back Fight with you!" says a pirate on the ship.

"Davy Back Fight?" say the shamans in unison curiously.

"Our captain is now on the island, talking with your captain, Yoh, about it! It's up to your captain to decide if he wants to participate in it!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Genji and Peggy are my own OC, but they are loosely based off Tonjit and Shelly from OP. And you guessed it; the shamans are going to participate in Davy Back Fight! Happy waiting and give me good, detailed reviews! And I'll eventually explain how Hao (it rhymes!) got into this world. He won't be appearing again until the DBF stuff is over, which may take quite a few chapters.


	12. DBF

Sorry for the wait; I was trying to come up with games for the DBF. I want all the shamans to participate, so I must think up of more games besides the three that are in the manga/anime.

**Chapter 12: Davy Back Fight

* * *

**

"Davy Back what?" says Yoh curiously.

"I said I'm challenging you and your crew to a game of Davy Back Fight!" says Fox loudly.

"We're not here to play games!" says Pirika angrily. "You hurt somebody's horse and it is a very inhuman and cruel thing! You must be responsible for it!"

"A pirate can do whatever he likes!" shouts back Foxy. "You are a pirate, and you don't have the right to say that to me!"

"So what is this Davy Back Fight thing?" asks Yoh.

"Every pirate should know this! To put it simple, it's a gambling type of game!"

Genji takes out a rifle and points it at Foxy. "You villain! How dare you hurt my Peggy! You'll pay!"

"Calm down, old man!" Chocolove tells him.

-

Back at the ship…

"So in all, it is a game where you bet your crew members!" explains one of the Foxy pirates. "The winner gets to take a crew member from the losers! If there aren't any suitable members to pick, then the winners can also take their flag, which is the pride of the pirate."

"Sounds interesting," says Ren.

"And also dangerous…" adds Ryu.

"Let's don't play this…" says Lyserg.

"Don't play this game!" says Jun. "If we lost, then we'll lose our friends! It can be dangerous!"

-

"So it's just a game where you bet your crew members, right?" says Yoh.

"Right! How dangerous can a game be?" says Porche, the girl with blue hair.

"You don't have to play it if you don't want to, but saying no means you're a coward!" says Foxy.

"Don't call us a coward!" says Horo angrily.

"Don't play this!" says Manta. "If we lose…"

"We accept the challenge," says Anna all of a sudden. The shamans turn to her and look at her with a shocked face.

"Why!" gasps Manta.

"If we reject it, then we are cowards, right? We'll show him that we are not cowards. Plus, I believe my Yoh can win the game easily."

"Anna…" mumbles Yoh.

"So this is it!" says Foxy, throwing a gun into Yoh's hand. "If you accept the challenge, then fire into the air!"

Yoh thought for a while, but Anna keeps on insisting him, so he has no choice but to pull the trigger.

BANG

-

"I hear the sound of gunfire!" says a Foxy pirate. "That means your captain has accepted the challenge!"

"Interesting…" says Ren.

"We finally get to work out, right?" says Ryu.

"Um… Are we doing the right thing…?" asks Lyserg. "You know that we will surely lose our friends if we lost…"

"There's no way I can lose to these kinds of lowly pirates!" says Ren.

Jun and Tamao is sitting on the side of the ship, their faces looking down. "We're doomed…" mutters Tamao.

-

"Very good!" says Foxy happily.

"Why must we do this!" cries Pirika. "If we play this, then we'll surely lose our friends! I don't want to lose brother!"

"Don't worry, Pirika! I'll never lose to them!" says Horohoro. "And plus, this can be a good way to avenge for Genji."

"Avenge for me!" says Genji, showing them a thumbs up.

"Now what?" asks Yoh.

"And now, the Davy Back Fight shall officially begin!" calls out Foxy in a loud voice.

-

And so, under Foxy's commands, the Foxy pirates built several food stands, tents, and a large stage, practically putting up a fun fair.

"Wow! Foxy has a huge crew!" says Yoh.

"The foods are good too!" says Horo while gulping down a plate of fried noodles. "This Davy Back Fight isn't bad after all!"

Even Genji and Peggy (she's carried around on a wagon) are enjoying this fairground. "Give me two frozen yogurts please," Genji says to a yogurt seller.

Porche walks up the stage and speaks into the microphone, "Okay! Everybody please listen! We are now beginning the Davy Back Fight contest! Let me tell you the basic rules of this game!

"Rule 1: The crews and flags lost in a game may only be won back through another game!

"Rule 2: The person picked by the winner must swear loyalty to the winning team!

"Rule 3: The pirate flag taken away may never be used again!

"Anyone who does not follow these rules will be sacrificed to Davy Jones."

"Who's Davy Jones?" asks Tamao.

"According to this book, Davy Jones is a pirate who lives under the sea. Whatever sinks into the sea, he takes it," answers Manta.

"Pirates have some weird beliefs…"

"Now may the captains of both sides come up the stage please?" requests Porche, so Yoh and Foxy walk up the stage and sit on the chairs there. "Do you swear to these honors?"

"Yes!" reply both Yoh and Foxy.

Foxy then takes out 5 coins. "These 5 coins mean that we will be playing five games." Then he tosses the coins into the sea. "I am now reporting to Davy Jones to this 5-coin game shall now commence!"

"HURRAY!" shout the pirates with joy.

"So who are you going to choose?" Porche whispers into Foxy's ear.

"They sure got an interesting crew. Hehehe!" chuckles Foxy. "They are all shamans, so I better choose a particularly strong one."

-

"You know the rules, right?" a pirate says to the shamans. "We will be playing 5 games, and there must be exactly 12 people participating. Each person may play only one game; no more than that. You may not change the grouping once the game starts." Having said this, he hands them a signup paper.

Ren reads the paper and says, "The five categories of the games include 2 racing types, 2 sport types, and a combat type. Hmmm… I'll take combat."

"No way! I want to fight!" says Horohoro.

"No, let me! My wooden sword needs sharpening!" says Ryu.

After much discussion, the group is finally set.

"Okay, it's all set," says Anna. "I'll turn the list in."

-

The following are the name of the games and those who are participating in it. **Each shaman will give a short comment in script-format. Sorry, it just had to be done.**

**Game 1: Donut Race**

**Contestants: Lyserg, Tamao, Pirika**

Lyserg: I only wanted to hunt down Hao, but now…

Tamao: It's only rowing a boat, how hard can it be?

Pirika: I'll try my best! Cheer for me, brother!

**Game 2: Groggy Ring**

**Contestants: Horohoro, Ren, Pai-Long**

Horo: Why should I be in the same group as you!

Ren: Just don't get in my way.

Pai-Long: I must not lose, or I may lose Lady Jun or her friends.

**Double Dash Cycling**

**Contestants: Jun, Anna**

Jun: I'm very good with the bicycle, so we'll have no problem in this!

Anna: Whatever…

**Skater Ball**

**Contestants: Ryu, Manta, Chocolove**

Ryu: I must win, or else I'll lose the girls and even cute little Lyserg!

Manta: I always get F grade in PE class…

Chocolove: Combination of roller skate and basketball? This will be fun!

**Combat**

**Contestants: Yoh**

Yoh: Why must I always fight…? I hope this one isn't too painful.

-

The announcer appears and speaks into the megaphone, "We will now begin the first game—Donut Race! The rules are simple! You are given 3 barrels and two oars to build your own boat! You're disqualified if you use extra materials. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I am Slim Tim from the Foxy Pirates, and I will be the announcer who will broadcast the race from my Super Sparrow of the South Sea, Gigin! This is how the game goes: You are to race around this island and beat your opponent to the finish line. The island isn't big; you can circle it in about 30 minutes if you're fast. And now, may we introduce the contestants! First, we have the crew of the Shaman Pirates, Lyserg Diethel, Tamao, and Pirika Usui! There boat is called Water Spirit!"

The trio's boat consists of two barrels chopped in half and connected together in a 2x2 formation, with the third barrel cut in half and connected to the left and right, making it look like a boat with wings.

"I'm so weak… I can't even build a strong boat…" says Lyserg sadly.

"Please tell me this boat won't sink…" says Tamao with a worried look.

Pirika pokes the side of the boat and says, "It looks very broken… But looks aren't everything, right?"

The pirates on the shore shouting among themselves things like:

"That pink hair girl is cute!"

"That blue hair girl is very lovely for a little child! I want her!"

"Awww! That green hair boy is the cutest! What adorable face! I want to play with him!"

"And now, introducing the crew of the Foxy Pirates—our lovely Porche-chan, Kapoty the swordfish merman, and Monda the shark!" says Tim. "And their boat is called Cutie Wagon!"

"YEAH! WAY TO GO, PORCHE!" shout the pirates with joy.

"Thank you all for your support!" says Porche happily. Her team's boat resembles a horse carrier made of barrel woods.

"So that's a merman…" says Tamao, pointing to Kapoty.

"Hey! They have a shark in their team!" complains Pirika.

"There's no rule saying that fish can't enter," Porche tells her.

"We shall now start the Donut Race!" says Tim. "One last note: The audiences can also attack their enemy's boat as a way of distraction and helping their own team! If the boat is destroyed, then that team is disqualified!"

"Pirika, you can do it!" shouts Horo.

"Tamao! Try your best and be brave! You can make it!" cheers Yoh.

"Lyserg! Show them what you got! Promise me that you'll come back alive!" shouts Ryu.

Porche throws an insult at the shaman crew. "We're going to sink your boat, brats!"

"Bring it on!" Pirika shouts back angrily.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Well, it's very similar to One Piece. Don't worry, I won't directly copy down everything from OP, but I'll try to make it as unique as possible. Tell me what you think in your reviews!

And please don't be angry at that short script-format. It's only for that part; you'll never see it again! I made it so I that can make short and easy comments for each of them.


	13. Donut Race

I made a mistake in the previous chapter. The Water Spirit should be a 2x2 barrel boat, not 4x4. Sorry if it confused you about the boat's appearance…

**Chapter 13: Donut Race

* * *

**

"Without further delay, we will begin the race!" announces Slim Tim.

The two teams got their oars ready and pirates begin to gather at the shore. "Oh wait! I forgot! Take these!" says Tim as he drops a log dial onto each team's boat. "Use this to navigate around in case you got lost!"

"Lost? Why? We just have to stick to the coast and we'll never be lost!" says Tamao.

"READY SET GO!" shouts Tim, ignoring what Tamao said.

The moment they heard the shouting, the Cutie Wagon zooms ahead of the Water Spirit and the pirates on the shore begins firing cannonballs at the Water Spirit. "They're attacking us!" shouts Pirika. "Let's get away from them!"

"No wonder we need the log dial! We have to stray far from the shore to avoid getting blasted!" says Tamao.

"It's not fair! They're attacking us! Not fair!"

"But didn't the announcer said that our team can also attack and distract the opponent?" asks Lyserg. "If our enemies can, then surely our friends can."

Sure enough, Ryu and Horohoro are beating up the pirates who are firing the cannonballs. "Don't hurt cute little Lyserg and the girls!" Ryu shouts at the pirates while whacking them with his wooden sword.

"If Pirika dies, I'll kill you!" shouts Horo angrily while smacking them with his skateboard.

-

The Cutie Wagonis moving ahead very fast while the Water Spirit is moving slowly behind them. Konchi and Ponchi appear and say, "Having a heard time, eh?"

"Don't just stand there! Help on something!" Tamao tells them.

"What can we do? We're spirits, so we cannot touch physical objects."

Porche turns around to look at them. "Those kids will never catch up with us. I think we should surprise them a little! Kapoty, show them your merman karate!"

"Yes!" replies Kapoty. He performs a karate chop against the water, creating a large 'water blade' that shoots towards the Water Spirit.

"There's an attack coming towards us! Steer aside!" shouts Lyserg in panic. The girls quickly tries their best to row aside, and the water blade only made a small cut on the boat's 'right wing'.

"If you want to attack us, then we'll attack you!" says Tamao angrily. "Konchi, over soul!" Konchi over souls into her bow-like weapon and fires an arrow at Kapoty. To her surprise, the merman grabs the arrow with his bare hands and snaps it in half.

"Is that all you can do, girl?" says Kapoty in a mocking manner.

"That villain!" says Lyserg angrily. He fires his pendulum at Kapoty and its string wraps around him.

"What!" says the surprised merman. Lyserg then pulls the pendulum back, making Kapoty spin like a top as the string returns to its owner. "WAAAAAAA!" After the pendulum is gone, Kapoty falls back and passes out from dizziness.

-

Back on the island, the shamans are being distracted from the race. Yoh is taking a nap, Horo is having a free meal, Ren is enjoying some milk. Ryu is surrounded by beautiful girls, Anna and Jun are being entertained by some cool performances, Chocolove is playing games with the pirates, and Pai-Long is just standing there. Manta is the only one focusing on the race, but he can't do anything about it but watch. "Did you see what that boy did?" asks a pirate. "He spun out Kapoty using a cool string trick!"

Foxy chuckles to himself, because his plan has worked. "Good! Those kids have fallen into my trap of being distracted! They will be entertained by my men and forget about their team!" He turns to the large gorilla, named Hamburg, and says, "Let's get started!" He hops onto Hamburg's back and they ride off.

-

"We'll never be able to catch up with them!" says Lyserg. "They're too fast and we cannot go any faster!" Then he notices Pirika sticking some strange-looking shells onto the back of the boat. "What are you doing?"

"Testing out these wind dials," she replies. After putting down 4 dials, she pushes the button on them and they release a strong gush of wind. The Water Spirit starts moving very fast until it goes past the Cutie Wagon!

"WHAT?" gasps Porche in surprise.

"How did you do that!" Lyserg asks Pirika.

"Simple, I stored wind into the wind dial and used it as a booster to help us move fast!" she replies.

"Amazing!" announces Slim Tim. "The Water Spirit moves very fast and went past the Cutie Wagon! But can they get pass the field of whirlpools coming up next?" Ahead of them are several small whirlpools. "Don't worry! The whirlpools are really small and they definitely won't suck you in! But its currents can spin you out and make you mess up your controls on the boat!"

Lyserg spots the field of whirlpools and tells Pirika to deactivate the wind dial, and she did as told. The Cutie Wagon finally caught up with them and goes ahead into the whirlpools. They got spun out by the currents and get pushed out. "Darn it! Again!" says Porche. The Cutie Wagon goes into the whirlpool field, but they got spun out and pushed out again.

"We have to find a way to get pass this!" says Lyserg, and then he spots a tree on the shore across of the whirlpool field.

At this moment, Foxy and Hamburg appears at the shore next to them. "It's our big boss!" says Tim. "His appearance can only means he's going to use his distraction techniques!"

"That's their captain?" asks Tamao, pointing to Foxy.

"He looks ugly…" comments Pirika.

"Hehehehe! Can you kids get through my distractions alive?" says Foxy. He takes out a smoke bomb and throws it at the Water Spirit. When the bomb hits the side of the boat, smoke bursts out and engulfs the Water Spirit.

"It is boss's trick number 13—the smoke bomb!" announces Tim. "The thick smoke will prevent you from seeing even an inch in front! Will the Water Spirit escape the smoke?"

Suddenly, a pendulum shoots out from the smoke and latches onto the branch of the tree across the whirlpool field. The pendulum on the branch starts reeling and it pulls the Water Spirit out of the smoke, all the way across the whirlpools! The speed of the reeling helped the boat cross the whirlpool without getting spun it out. The Cutie Wagon is still stuck there…

"WHAT!" gasps Foxy.

"AMAZING!" Tim screams into the megaphone. "The Water Spirit used only a retracting pendulum to get out of the smoke and cross the field of whirlpool!"

"You're so cool, Lyserg!" says Pirika.

What Lyserg had done is he somehow attached his pendulum's armband thing (whatever you call it) onto the boat and then hooks the pendulum itself onto the tree branch, and then he lets the armband reel in the pendulum. Instead of the pendulum coming back, the boat gets pulled towards the pendulum, which is hooked onto the tree. Please try to understand it; it's not easy trying to explain this.

"Okay, let's get going!" says Lyserg. At this moment, the wind dials die out, because it's out of wind, so they have to row by themselves. Good thing the Cutie Wagon haven't got pass the whirlpools yet.

"Coming up next it a gigantic whirlpool not like the smaller ones!" says Tim. "Can the Water Spirit get pass it?"

"A big whirlpool is up ahead!" screams Tamao. "We'll never get pass it!" The Water Spirit gets drawn into the whirlpool current and they start spinning and spinning.

"We're done for!" screams Lyserg.

"Not if I try this!" says Pirika. She places her hand into the water behind the boat, and suddenly, a loud bursting sound is heard and the Water Spirit shoots out from the whirlpool current and into the air!

"WOW! That is one amazing trick!" says Tim. "The Water Spirit shot into the air and made it out the whirlpool safely!"

When the boat landed onto the water surface, Pirika starts to scream about her arm having great pain. "What did you do?" Tamao asks her. "And does your arm hurt a lot?"

"It hurts a lot! I used an impact dial just now! I placed it on my hand and then pressed it in the water," she answers. "The energy stored in the dial created a strong blast that send the ship flying out of the whirlpool. MY ARM HURTS!"

The Water Spirit continues to move. They came across a sign that says "Go right", but they ignored it and continued moving. Foxy is shocked upon seeing this. "They didn't get deceived by boss's trick number 18—the fake direction sign!" says Tim.

The Water Spirit moves on, and Foxy runs ahead of them and drops down onto the ground and mutters out, "Help me… I'm very sick… Please stop and help me…" But the shamans ignore him and moves on.

"They didn't even get fooled by boss's trick number 10—fake sickness!" says Tim.

Then they come to a large banner saying "GOAL", but they somehow saw through this fake thing and moves on.

"WHAT!" screams Foxy.

"Even trick number 30—fake goal sign—didn't stop them!" says Tim. "Do they have no trust in anyone or anything?"

"DON'T FORGET US!" shouts Porche at the top of her voice. "Full speed ahead!"

"Yes! Fusion Turbo Shark Man!" says Kapoty. He jumps in front of Monda and allows the shark to bite his lower half body, and then Kapoty starts swimming very fast, carrying the Cutie Wagon behind him. Within a short while, they are almost catching up with the Water Spirit.

"It looks like Cutie Wagon is catching up!" says Tim.

"They're catching up!" says Tamao. "What do we do? Our wind dials aren't working and if Pirika uses the impact dial again, she'll surely lose her arm!"

Lyserg uses his pendulum to pull off some trees on the shore and flings it at the Cutie Wagon. The trees bonk Kapoty on the head and he faints. "Kapoty! NOOOO!" screams Porche. "Monda! It's all yours!" The shark nods and swims very fast, carrying the boat behind him.

"The real finish line is just ahead!" announces Tim. "Who will get there first?"

-

"You can do it, Pirika!" shouts Horo from the shore.

"Lyserg! You must win!" shouts Ryu.

"You can do it, Tamao! You can do it! I believe you all can!" cheers Yoh.

"Don't get too happy yet," says a pirate next to him. "Our boss has one last trick up his sleeves!"

"What trick?"

"He has a Devil Fruit power that is very useful in a situation like this."

Hamburg quickly carries Foxy next to finish line. "Hehe! You cannot win this race!" says Foxy.

The Water Spirit is getting nearer and nearer to the finish line, and the Cutie Wagon is just behind them. "We're gonna make it!" says Lyserg. "We will!"

"Noro Noro Beam!" shouts Foxy as he points his finger at the Water Spirit. A pinkish beam shoots out from his finger and at the Water Spirit. The Water Spirit suddenly stops moving and the Cutie Wagon zooms past them, crossing the finish line.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

If you saw OP, then you'll surely understand the last part. If not, then you'll have to wait for the next chapter, or you can try to find out about it on the Internet.


	14. Groggy Ring

**Chapter 14: Groggy Ring

* * *

**

"And the winner is… CUTIE WAGON!" Tim shouts into his megaphone. All the Foxy pirates cheer and shout with joy.

"YAY! WE WON!"

"Thank you all for your support!" says Porche, blowing kisses everywhere.

"Feel ashamed, eh?" Kapoty says to the shaman team.

Lyserg, Pirika, and Tamao walk up to shore with a sad face. "What happened? Why did you stop moving?" Yoh asks them.

"I don't know… It was so strange…" says Tamao.

"We were so near the finish line and right after that ugly guy fired a pink beam at us, we stopped moving!" says Pirika.

"To be precise, we are still moving, but very slowly!" says Lyserg. "Even the waves around us moved really slowly!"

"How can that be?" asks Ren.

Foxy walks up to them and says, "Hehehehe! It's because of the Noro Noro Fruit I ate!"

"What's that? A Devil Fruit?" asks Manta.

"Correct! The Noro Noro Fruit allows me to fire Noro photon rays that can slow down everything! Here's an example!" He turns to Hamburg and tells him to fire a bazooka, so the gorilla takes out one and fires a bullet shell at him. Foxy quickly fires a pink beam from his hand. When the shell gets hit, it begins moving really slow through the air!

"Wow! That's fascinating!" exclaims Yoh.

"Hehehe! Now you see? Anything hit by my Noro photons will move incredibly slowly! It lasts approximately 30 seconds before the object returns to its normal speed again!"

While he is saying these, 30 seconds already passed and the bullet shell returns to its normal speed again. It flies straight into Foxy's face and explodes, blasting him a short distance away.

"BOSS!" screams Porche.

"What an idiot," says Anna coldly.

Foxy gets back up and says, "So you know how it works now, right?"

"How dare you use this dirty trick! You cheated!" says Ryu angrily.

"It doesn't matter! The point is we already crossed the finish line, so we won!" says Porche.

"Yes! That means we get to take a crew member of yours!" says Foxy. The shamans froze in shock upon hearing this.

Anna lets out a sigh and says, "They're going to take me for sure… I'm such a beautiful girl, so why shouldn't they?"

"Nah, they won't take you," Horohoro tells her. "Who wants to take a tyrannical girl like you?" Hearing this, Anna beats him into bloody pulp. "Yaaaaaaaa!"

"So now, our captain will pick a crew member from the Shaman Pirates!" says Tim. "Who will it be?"

There is a moment of silence and suspense as Foxy stares at the shamans, who are wondering to themselves who he'll choose. Foxy slowly lifts up his finger and points forward. "I'll take… you!"

"WHO ME?" gasps Lyserg.

Two pirates immediately grab Lyserg by his arm and drag him to their side. "LYSERG! NOOOO!" screams Ryu.

"How can you take him!" says Yoh.

"We won, so we can do it!" says Foxy. "If you won, then you can do the same too!"

The pirates drag Lyserg up the stage and they made him wear some sort of a mask, the kind thieves usually wear across their eyes. Foxy hugs Lyserg tightly and rubs his ugly face against the dowser's smooth face. "Awww… Aren't you a cute little fellow?" says Foxy in a lovey-dovey way as Lyserg keeps on screaming for help.

"I want to hug him too!" says Porche as she embraces herself around Lyserg too.

"So Foxy likes cute things…?" asks Jun.

"Well, he doesn't take acute things," says Chocolove jokingly.

"You are now part of the Foxy pirates!" Porche tells him. "Now swear your loyalty to everyone!"

Lyserg grits his teeth and begins to cry, and he slowly says, "I don't want to… I don't want to become a pirate! I haven't completed my mission yet! I don't want to…"

"Would you please stop crying!" Ren shouts at him. This made everyone's attention turn to him. "Crying will get you nowhere! If you want to become strong, then you have to accept everything you encountered! If you do not stand up for yourself or accept anything, you will only fail and never succeed! If you want to come back to us, then wait for us to win!"

"How can you say that to him? He's already sad and you made him even sadder!" says Ryu.

Upon hearing this, Lyserg wipes out his tears and made up his mind. He shouts out, "I swear loyalty to the Foxy Pirates!"

Everyone is amazed at what he said. "That kid with shark fin hairstyle sure knows how to talk! I bet boss will pick him next!" says a pirate.

And so, the shamans lose the first game and Lyserg gets taken away.

-

"All right, let's get ready for the second game—Groggy Ring!" says Tim.

Ren does a short warm up and walks towards the ring with Pai-Long. "All right, it's our turn. We have to win back Lyserg."

Horohoro gets his skateboard and walks towards the ring. "You don't get in my way," Ren says to him. "I'll handle everything myself."

"Why must you always play the boss and make the final decisions!" Horo angrily says to him.

"You'll only get in my way."

"Oh yeah? I say you will get in my way too!"

"Will you two stop fighting!" Pirika shouts at them.

"Now we introduce the players of the Shaman Pirates! We have Tao Ren, whose family is said to be assassins; Horohoro Usui, the shaman of ice; and Pai-Long the undead martial artist!" says Tim. "The rule for this game is simple! You have to throw your opponent's ball into their own ring to score! Only one score is enough for this game! But it's no ordinary ball, for the ball will be the player!"

"A human ball? That's strange…" says Chocolove. "But by ball, can they mean that part of the human…"

"You're disgusting!" Tamao screams to him.

The referee walks up to Ren's team and asks, "Who wants to be the ball?" Ren simply points to Horohoro, so the referee ties a small ball onto Horo's head.

"Hey! Who told you to make the final decision!" Horo shouts at Ren.

"Just shut up and play your role!" snaps back Ren.

"Pai-Long, say something for me!"

"If you are chosen to be the ball, then you have to accept it," replies Pai-Long.

Horohoro falls onto the ground and cries, "WAAAA! Everyone is so mean to me!"

"You look good with the ball on your head, brother!" says Pirika. "You'll make a good ball!"

Horo stands back up and says, "If Pirika says so, then I will do my best!"

Their friends cheer for them from outside the ring. "You can do it!" cheers Yoh.

"You must win back Lyserg for us!" shouts Ryu. "You must!"

"Brother! Beat up those pirates and win back our pride!" cheers Pirika.

"Ren, Pai-Long! You can do it!" cheers Jun.

Ren turns to Foxy and says to him, "Hey! Call out your best players! I want this game to be as tough as possible! It's no fun if it's too easy.

"I know you're going to ask this, so I have everything prepared!" says Foxy. "I shall call forth the Groggy Monsters!"

Then a short earthquake frightens everyone, especially the shamans. "Here they are, the Groggy Monsters!" says Tim. The shamans turn to the source of the earthquake and are shocked at what they saw—three monstrous creatures!

The first creature is that big gorilla Hamburg. "First we have the team captain Hamburg!" announces Tim.

The second creature is a fat being with thin hands and small legs. "The second one is Pickles the Tackler!"

The third creature is the most frightening of them all—a gigantic monster that measures about 20 meters (66 feet) tall! "And third is the almighty Big Pan, the giant and merman hybrid!"

The shamans' jaws drop wide open upon seeing the giant beasts. "What are those monsters!" gasps Tamao.

"The ball is on the giant's head!" says Manta, pointing to Big Pan, who is the ball of the team.

"How can they win against monsters like this!" asks Yoh.

"This is a bit too exaggerated, isn't it?" asks Anna.

Horo stares at the monsters with large eyes, frozen in fear. Ren and Pai-Long simply stood there and look at them with normal expressions. "This will give a good challenge," says Ren with a smirk.

"No matter who the enemy is, I must not be scared!" says Pai-Long, holding an offensive position.

At this moment, the referee calls Ren, "Hey kid! No weapons are allowed in this game, so put your spear away! The only things you can use are defensive accessories like the big shield the blue hair boy is using!" He's referring to Horo's skateboard, which indeed looks sort of like a shield.

"Oh really?" says Ren, so he throws his kwan-dao out of the ring. He punches his right fist against his left palm and says, "Weapon or no weapon, it makes no difference to me!"

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Horo asks Ren. "You don't look right without a weapon."

"Of course I'll be fine, unlike a weakling like you."

Hearing this, Horo angrily jumps at Ren and starts a fight with him. "WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" shouts Pirika at the top of her voice.

Pickles looks down at the two shamans and the undead and says, "So these are the ones that wanted to challenge us? I thought our opponents must be very tough people to say this, but you're just little kids! Right, Big Pan?"

Big Pan just stands there and grunts, as if he didn't hear it. Hamburg begins to snickers, "Hehehe! He isn't listening!"

"Would you guys shut up and gets started?" says Ren, annoyed.

The referee asks them whether they want head or tail and then flips a coin. The coin landed and shows tail, which is what the Groggy Monsters chose, and then he asks Hamburg, "Do you want to ball first or choose the ring?"

"Ball," replies Hamburg.

"So may the ball of the shaman team go to the center of the opponents' side?"

"You go, ball," Ren tells Horo.

"I don't need you to tell me!" says Horo, annoyed. "You're always bossing people around!" Then he goes to the opponents' side and stands before the Groggy Monsters.

"Again, I'll repeat the objective for this game," says Tim. "You have to get the opponents' ball to fall into their own life buoy goal in order to score! You only need one point to win and there is no time limit!"

"So I just have to toss that big guy into their buoy to win, but must prevent Horohoro from falling into our buoy, right?" says Ren. "Since I don't have any weapons, I might have to rely a bit on Soul Unison."

Horo stands before the tall creatures and trembles a little bit, but he keeps on saying to himself, "I'm not scared of them…"

"We'll make a short work out of you guys!" says Pickles. "You will too, Big Pan?" But Big Pan didn't seem to hear what he said.

"Hehehe! He didn't hear it again!" laughs Hamburg.

"Okay! Let's begin the game!" says Tim. "On your mark… Get set… GO!"

The instant he shouted "Go", Pickles charges at Horo with full speed. Naturally, Horo quickly hops to the side to avoid being hit. The moment he hopped aside, Hamburg grabs him and throws him high into the air, towards his team's goal! "AAAAHHHHHH!"

"BROTHER!" screams Pirika.

Pai-Long quickly runs toward the flying Horo, but Pickles tackles Pai-Long and knocks him away. As Horo falls towards the ground, Pickles starts spinning like a top and bounces the blue-hair ainu into the air again!

"You jerk! You better not make us lose, or else I'll kill you!" Ren shouts Horo. "Soul Unison!" He raises his hand and Bason turns into a small ball of fire, then Ren 'inserts' the spirit into his body.

"That boy appears to be doing something that shamans usually do!" says Tim. "Let's see what amazing techniques he's going to pull off!"

Hamburg amazingly jumps up high into the air and grabs Horo, ready to slam him straight into the life buoy. Ren, who is right below the airborne Hamburg, quickly runs towards the buoy.

"HOROHORO! NOOOOO! WE'RE GONNA LOSE!" scream Yoh, Ryu, Manta, and Chocolove in unison.

"I must not let you score!" says Pai-Long, and he grabs Pickles by the arm.

"What are you doing!" asks Pickles. Pai-Long amazingly lifts up Pickles and swings him around in circles.

"WAAAAAAA!" screams Pickles. Pai-Long lets go the grasp and hurls the big fat Pickles towards Hamburg, who is on his way down towards the goal.

"Hamburg is about to slam Horohoro into the goal! Will this game end so soon?" announces Tim.

Ren suddenly jumps up high into the air and appears in front of Hamburg, surprising him. He delivers a strong kick into Hamburg's face, making him let go Horo. "AMAZING! Tao Ren seems to have increased his abilities after performing that shaman stuff!" says Tim. "He freed Horohoro from Hamburg's grasp, thus preventing him from scoring!"

Ren and Horo drop down onto the ground, and Pickles, who is tossed by Pai-Long into the air, crashes into the airborne Hamburg and they both fly out the ring. Foxy and his men are shocked beyond words at the amazing performances of the shamans.

"That's the way to go, Ren!" cheers Jun.

"Whoa… For a moment, I thought we're going to loss Lyserg forever…" says Ryu with a sigh of relief.

"I knew they're not going to lose all along!" says Yoh with a smile.

"TOTALLY AMAZING! The shamans successfully defended themselves from the Groggy Monsters!" says Tim.

"You're so useless! You almost made us lose!" Ren scolds Horo.

"It's because you didn't help me! It's your fault that all these happened!" Horo shouts back.

"That's a lame argument reason!"

"You want to fight!"

"Would you two stop fighting and go for that big guy!" Pirika shouts at them. Ren and Horo turn to look at Big Pan, and sees Pai-Long running away from the merman giant.

"Master Ren and Horohoro, run!" shouts Pai-Long in panic. The two shamans see the reason and runs along with Pai-Long, with Big Pan is chasing after them.

"Why are you guys running!" Manta calls out to them.

"Can't you see!" Ren shouts back. "There are spikes under that giant's boots!" Sure enough, under Big Pan's boots are sharp spikes.

Horo turns to the referee and says, "Referee, he's using sharp things! I thought you said those kinds of stuff aren't allowed!" But the referee is looking in another direction, pretending not to see it. "Referee! Do you hear what I said!"

"What is the referee doing?" asks Yoh.

"The referee didn't see it," replies Foxy. "So that's why he doesn't tell Big Pan to stop what he's doing!"

"That's not fair!" protests Ryu. "Referee, do something about this!"

But the referee just says, "I didn't see anything…"

Horo gets pissed off and kicks a rock into the referee's face. "You idiotic referee!"

"I really didn't see anything!" says the referee, which is obviously a lie. "And you hit me, so I'll warn you with a yellow card!"

"Horohoro attacked the referee! What a barbaric thing to do! He got a yellow card as a warning! If he does it one more time, then he will get a red card and it's out of the ring for him!" says Tim.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" screams Horo.

"All right, I'll beat him up for you!" says Ryu, readying his wooden stick, but Yoh stops him and tells him not to.

"Brother! You'll only fall into their trap! Ignore the referee and go back into the game!" says Pirika.

"Grrr… All right! I'll deal with the referee after the game is over!" says the angry Horo. He turns back to the ring and sees Big Pan swinging a giant axe around, trying to hit the still running Ren and Pai-Long. "REFEREE! THIS IS GETTING TOO MUCH!"

But the referee looks in another direction while whistling a tune, pretending not to see it.

"Just ignore him, brother! Get back into the ring and continue the game!" shouts Pirika.

Horo curses the referee one last time and then runs back into the ring, continuing to get chased by Big Pan. "You don't have to start from where you left off, do you!" Chocolove shouts at them.

"If we keep running, we'll get nowhere!" says Ren. "We must fight back!" The three of them stops running, turns toward Big Pan, and charges at him.

"The three are going to engage Big Pan!" announces Tim. "What are they planning to do?"

Big Pan hurls himself towards the ground and lands on his belly, so the three quickly jumps into the air to avoid it and then lands on his back, but when they try to stand up on his back, they keep on slipping. "His skin is so slippery!" exclaims Horo.

"That's right!" says Tim. "Big Pan is a loach type merman, so his skin is very slippery!"

While still on his belly, Big Pan raises both his legs above his back and pulls his arms back to grab it, thus forming a human loop. "Slippery Circus!"

The three of them are caught inside this slippery loop of eternity, unable to get out. "I'm getting dizzy!" screams Ren.

Horo is balancing on his skateboard. "This is just like skateboarding!"

"There's no escape from Big Pan's Slippery Circus!" says Tim. "Oh look who's coming back! Hamburg and Pickles have returned to the ring! They look different this time too! Hamburg is wearing a spiked glove and iron elbow guards and Pickles added spikes onto his shoulder pad! But sharp things aren't allowed in this game! Surely it is red card material! Unfortunately, the referee is playfully chasing a butterfly; therefore, he did not see it!"

"You stupid referee!" Ryu shouts at the referee, who is playing with a butterfly. "Don't tell me you didn't see them!"

"Calm down, Ryu!" Yoh tells him. "There's nothing you can do about it!"

"Let's go get them, captain!" Pickles tells Hamburg.

"Okay!" replies Hamburg, and they both run towards Big Pan. Big Pan stretches forward his arms and the three flies out into the air.

"WAAAAAAAA!"

"It looks like the Groggy Monsters are going to pull off their deadly combo!" says Tim. "Look! Captain Hamburg is targeting Tao Ren first!"

Hamburg jumps into the air next to Ren and smashes him overhead, sending the Chinese shaman to shoot down towards the ground like a meteor.

"REN!" screams Jun.

While still in midair, Hamburg flips himself upside-down and Big Pan jumps into the air and strikes the gorilla from above. When struck, Hamburg shoots downward at maximum velocity, aiming for Ren.

Ren puts his hand against his bleeding head (from the impact) and groans, "Oh… MY head hurts…"

"REN! WATCH OUT!" screams Jun.

Ren looks up to see Hamburg diving straight for him. It is too late; Hamburg drops on top of Ren and crushes him into the ground using the elbow guard. The iron elbow guard presses into Ren's abdomen hard, making him scream in unimaginable pain and gush of blood shoots out from his mouth like a geyser.

"REN!" screams Jun, whose eyes are starting to fill with tears.

"That's too brutal!" gasps Manta.

Pai-Long gets up from the ground, his head still dizzy from slipping around in the loop. Pickles performs a spinning tackle and bounces the undead high into the air before he can do anything. Hamburg falls towards the ground and lands on the still spinning Pickles, making him fly back into the air again. From midair, Hamburg punches Pai-Long across the face and sends him flying towards Big Pan, who slams him overhead really hard. Pai-Long crashes towards the ground and passes out next to the fainted Ren.

"PAI-LONG! NOOOO!" screams Jun again.

Horo is still dizzy from the spin earlier. "Ugh… I want to throw up…"

"BROTHER! WATCH OUT!" Pirika shouts at him. Too late; Pickles already punched Horo high into the air.

Hamburg, still in midair, throws another punch at Horo, the spike glove making a deep slash mark across his face. The punched Horo shoots down towards Pickles, who tackles him hard with the spikes on the shoulder pad. Horo flies towards Big Pan, who claps him like a mosquito, crushing the ainu in between his massive hands. Horo drops back to the ground and lies next to Ren and Pai-Long.

"NOOOOO! BROTHER!" screams Pirika, who is already crying a fountain of tears. This brutal scene already made Jun faint. Manta and Tamao's eyes are starting to form tears. Anna opens her mouth wide aghast and shocked.

"That's too cruel!" cries Yoh.

"This isn't a game, but a bloody massacre!" says Chocolove. "Even the Roman games of the olden days aren't this brutal!"

"Noooo! We'll never win back Lyserg!" cries Ryu.

Foxy and his pirates, on the other hand, are laughing and cheering happily. "Yeah! Kick their butts!"

Lyserg is shocked and in tears, but Porche is hugging him tightly, knowing that if they lose, she can keep a cute boy like him forever.

"Once again, the Groggy Monsters have proved themselves in the ring!" announces Tim. "Surely nobody can survive something like this! All that is left is to throw the ball into the goal!" The Groggy Monsters dances around in the ring and boast about their talents and greatness.

Kororo is jumping up and down on top of the severely beaten up Horohoro, trying to wake him up. Bason appears next to the blood-drenched Ren. "Master Ren! Please don't die! What will I do without you! How can we pass on the bloodline of the Tao clan if you die!"

Ren's finger begins to twitch, and he mutters, "Horohoro, Pai-Long… Are you… dead…?"

"Stop… kidding… me…" replies Horo painfully. "I won't… die here…"

"I'm already dead… So I cannot die the second time…" replies Pai-Long.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Don't be angry! Those three surely aren't dead! Why would I kill off everyone's favorite characters? Ren, Horohoro, and Pai-Long will get their revenge on the Groggy Monsters in the next chapter for sure!


	15. First Win

**Chapter 15: First Win

* * *

**

"Once again, the Groggy Monsters have proved themselves undefeatable!" says Tim. "Shaman Team tried their best, but they didn't make it in the end anyway! I will now express a quote of lament for the losers!"

Pirika is kneeling on the ground, with her hands over her face and weeping bitterly. "No… Brother… What am I going to do without you…?"

Anna puts her hand over head and says, "Stop crying and watch what's happening." So Pirika raises her head.

Everyone is shocked; Ren, Horohoro, and Pai-Long are back on their feet! It's as if they just came into the ring fresh and new! "INCREDIBLE!" exclaims Tim. "The shamans are back on their feet again! What great endurance they have!"

"How is it possible!" exclaim the pirates. "Nobody can survive such terrible blows from the Groggy Monsters!"

"When in a battle or game," Ren begins speaking. "The word 'death' does not appear in my dictionary!"

"Don't think you can kill me with your cheating moves!" says Horo.

"REN! HOROHORO! YOU ROCK!" shout Yoh, Ryu, and Chocolove with joy.

"BROTHER! YOU'RE ALIVE! KICK THEIR ASS!" shouts Pirika.

Foxy calls to the Groggy Monsters, "Hey! I want to order a monster burger!"

As if a lightning bolt struck them, all the Foxy Pirates' jaws drop to the ground and eyes bulge out upon hearing what Foxy said.

"What's with those expressions?" says Anna curiously.

"This… this… this can't be possible!" stammers Tim. "Boss ordered a monster burger! Death is surely inevitable for Shaman Team now!"

Hamburg reaches into his pant and pulls out two large iron clubs. "Gotta mash them all!"

Pickles takes out two large knives. "It's time to slice and dice!"

Big Pan takes out two large metal plates and bangs them together. "Smash them into patties!"

Then the Groggy Monsters begin running towards the three. "This is it! The deadliest three-man combo!" says Tim. "The Monster Burger! Death is the only result out of this! This is surely red card material! Unfortunately, the referee is doing his daily exercise, so he didn't see any of this!"

"What kind of a referee are you!" Ryu shouts at the referee who is doing stretches while looking away from the ring.

"Don't Ryu! You can't do anything about it!" Yoh tells him.

"You people are the vilest and most disgusting I can find. Trying to turn me into hamburger meat? Cannibals like you are a disgrace!" shouts Ren.

Bason appears beside him and asks, "What can I do for you, Master Ren?"

"Spirit Unity. What other options are there?" replies Ren. So Ren quickly performs spirit unity with Bason.

"I'm gonna mash you!" sings Hamburg as he runs toward Ren. Quick as a flash, Ren charges at him in a blink of an eye. "Uh? So fast!"

Ren throws a quick kick into Hamburg's face, followed by a stronger kick in the right cheek, and finally an even stronger kick at the chin. "OOOOOF!"

While Hamburg is in pain, Pai-Long sends the gorilla flying into the air with a powerful uppercut, heading straight towards Big Pan.

Pickles sees him flying towards Big Pan and shouts, "Big Pan! Stop banging the plates!"

Big Pan did not hear him, and when Hamburg flies in between the plates, he crushes his own team captain in between them. When Big Pan noticed it, Hamburg is already flat like a hamburger patty.

Pickles angrily stares at the shamans. "How dare you hurt the captain! I'll slice you into pieces!"

"Nipopo Punch!"

Horohoro hits Pickles in the side hard with his oversouled skateboard. Pickles flies straight into the referee, who is looking away from the ring.

CRASH

"That will teach you stupid referee a lesson!" says Horo angrily.

The referee crawls out from under the fallen Pickles and says, "You dare hit me… You did it on purpose! Red card!" But then he notices that his whistle and the red card aren't with him, and then he passes out.

Anna, who is standing next to him, has the whistle and red card in her hand. "A referee like you doesn't deserve these."

Ren, Horohoro, and Pai-Long turn to Big Pan, the only person left and the ball of the opponent's team. "I'll take on you first!" says Horo. "Icicle Assault!" He fires several giant icicles at Big Pan. The icicles pound against Big Pan and he roars in pain while taking several steps backwards.

"Amazing! It's a special technique of the shamans!" says Tim. The pirates are amazed; for this is the first time they saw a shaman in action.

"Pai-Long, throw me up!" Ren tells the undead. Pai-Long lifts up Ren and hops into the air, and when at a fair distance away from the ground, he hurls Ren at Big Pan.

Ren flies towards Big Pan and grabs the giant merman by its upper row of teeth and amazingly pulls it over, lifting the giant up from the ground! An easy way to picture this is Ren practically lifted the giant into the air!

"IMPOSSIBLE!" screams Tim. "A LITTLE BOY LIFTED A GIANT FROM THE GROUND!"

"WHAT!" scream the Foxy Pirates.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" gasps Foxy.

"GET HIM, REN!" shout the boy shamans.

"HIYAAAAAA!" shouts Ren as he falls closer and closer to the goal. The ball on Big Pan's head dives straight into the goal.

SMASH

Everyone is speechless. Totally speechless… Shocked beyond beyonds… So shocked that they can't move…

"G… Go… GOAL!" Tim screams into the megaphone.

The referee wakes up and says, "What happened…?"

Anna hands him his whistle and says, "What are you waiting for? Blow it!"

"Damn right! That blue-hair brat hit me!" says the referee angrily, and then he blows into the whistle.

BEEEEEEEEEEP

"The whistle is blown!" says Tim. "The goal is official! SHAMAN TEAM WON!"

"Huh…?" says the referee, confused.

"Thanks for blowing," says Anna.

Jun finally woke up again. "Uh… What happened…?"

"We won!" Tamao tells her. "We won!"

"We won…? But Ren…"

"I'm still alive," says the voice of Ren. Jun turns to him and is shocked, but then she runs to embrace him tightly.

"Thanks god you're still alive!"

"Get off me, sister! This is embarrassing!"

Pai-Long puts his hand on Jun's shoulder. "Lady Jun, don't fear. We have won and no one will be lost."

"Thank you so much, Pai-Long!"

Pirika runs to Horo and hugs him tight. "BROTHER! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"OUCH! You're giving me pain! Don't hug so tight!" complains Horo.

Genji walks up to them and says, "Look at all the wounds on your body! You need medical treatment quick!"

"Then is the doctor at home?" asks Chocolove.

"I happen to be very good at medical treatment! I healed Peggy myself!" Genji points to the bandage on Peggy's leg.

"Nah, I don't need any treatment," says Ren. "This pain is nothing… Urgh!" He falls onto his knees and coughs out some blood.

"REN!" screams Jun.

"Seriously! You need treatment at once!" says Genji in panic. So he quickly takes out medical equipments and began treating Horo and Ren. Pai-Long doesn't need any, because… you should know it.

"Well, at least nobody died. That's good enough," says Tamao.

-

"Shaman Team has won fair and square! Their captain now has the right to choose a member from our crew!" says Tim.

Yoh turns to the Foxy Pirates and stares at each of the crews. The pirates are wondering to themselves who he will choose.

"He must be looking at me!"

"It's me for sure!"

"I knew he's going to pick me!"

"I'm not prepared for it yet!"

"Yoh, you must bring back Lyserg! You must!" Ryu tells him.

"You don't have to tell me. It's obvious whom I'm going to choose," says Yoh, and then he turns to Lyserg. "Lyserg, come back!"

Immediately upon hearing this, Lyserg takes out the mask on his face and zooms straight towards the shamans. "Don't go, little Lyserg!" cries Porche.

Ryu opens his arms wide and says, "Lyserg! Come to my arms!" But Lyserg runs past him… Ryu freezes there, and cold air blows past him…

Lyserg takes Yoh by the hands and says in joy, "Thank you so much, Yoh! I knew you would choose me!"

"Of course I would! We're friends, right?" replies Yoh with a smile.

Tokageroh circles around the frozen Ryu. "Hey, what's wrong with him?"

"He's cold and frozen, that's what," says Chocolove.

"All right! You win this round! Don't think you can get lucky on the next game!" says Foxy angrily. "We have an advantage in the next game too!"

It immediately came to Yoh that Anna is participating in the next game. He quickly goes to her and asks, "Anna, you're going up next… Will you be…"

"You don't have to worry about me," says Anna. "Jun is an expert cyclist, so nothing will go wrong."

-

"The track for the next game, Double Dash Cycling, will take a while to prepare. In the meantime, please enjoy the cheerleading show directed by none other than our cute Porche-chan!" announces Tim.

"YEAH!" cheer the pirates.

While the cheerleading is going on, the shamans are sitting in a circle (except Ryu, who is watching the performance) and discussing on some matter. "So who are we going to choose if we win the next game?" asks Chocolove

"Hmmm… I don't know. None of those pirates really suited my liking," replies Yoh.

"He said that we can take the flag if there aren't any good choices," reminds Manta.

"Yeah, that will do. But suppose we won more games after that?"

Ryu suddenly pops into the group and says, "Can we choose that girl?" He points to a particular sexy girl, wearing skimpy dress and dancing on the stage.

The cheerleaders amaze everyone with acrobatic back flips and movements. The show finally ends with them forming a human pyramid, with Porche standing on the top, holding a large banner that says, "Foxy Pirates Rocks My Socks!"

"YAAAAAAAY!" shout the pirates with joy.

"It should say, 'Foxy Pirate Sucks My Socks!'" says Chocolove.

Genji has just finished tying the last bandage onto Horo. "There! Feeling better?"

"Thanks a lot, old man," says Horo.

Genji turns to Ren, covered in bandages and lying on a mattress, and says to him, "You should rest for now, kid. You took quite a fatal blow, and if you move around, your wounds will get worse."

Ren just responds with a, "Hmph!"

-

About 20 minutes later…

"Sorry for the wait!" Tim says into the megaphone. "It sure took a while to prepare the obstacles for the next game—Double Dash Cycling! As the name implies, it's a bicycle race! The rules are similar to Donut Race! All you have to do is race around the island on a bicycle, beating your opponent to the finish line! What's special is that each bike carries two people! It is important that nobody falls off the bike, or you're disqualified!"

"Okay, I'll control the bike and you sit at the back," Jun tells Anna.

"And I'll kick off anyone who comes near us," says Anna.

"And just like Donut Race, other pirates may try and distract you also!" continues Tim. "That's the basic rules for this race! There's nothing special; it's just like a simple bike race! And now, may we introduce the participants of this game? First, in Shaman Team, we have the lovely Tao Jun and the beautiful Anna Kyouyama!"

"And tyrannical," adds Horo. This resulted in a rock flying into his face, thrown by Anna.

"Anna! Show them what you got!" cheers Yoh.

"Don't lose! I don't wanna lose Lyserg again!" shouts Ryu.

"I'm cheering for you, Lady Jun!" says Pai-Long.

The Foxy Pirates are discussing among themselves these:

"I want that green-haired girl! She's sexy!"

"That blond chick is cute! I don't care if she's engage! I want to play with her!"

"I prefer the green-hair one too! The blond one's eyes give me creeps!"

"And on our side, we have the downright sexy Gina-chan and the always-ready Donoban!" continues Tim.

Ryu's eye immediately becomes a heart. "WOOHOO! I want to pick Gina when we win! She's downright sexy indeed!"

The participants got their bikes ready at the starting line. Donoban turns to Jun and says, "We may look unarmed and all, but you're in for a surprise when we start!"

"Don't underestimate me!" replies Jun. "I was a champion cyclist back in high school."

Gina hurls an insult at Anna. "Hey flat breast! Do you think you're sexy enough to beat me?"

An explosion occurs inside Anna's mind upon hearing this, and she replies in a really scary tone, "I'll make you regret for saying this."

"Uh oh… That girl made Miss Anna mad…" says Tamao in fear.

"Look's like bad news…" says Manta.

"Okay! Is everybody ready?" says Tim. "On your mark… Get set… GO!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Double Dash Cycling and the upcoming Skater Ball are not in the original; I made them up. In OP, there is only Donut Race, Groggy Ring, and Combat. Because I want all the shamans to participate, I had to make up some more games. I'm afraid that these two games I made up won't be exciting as the others, so please forgive me.

If you didn't know, Gina and Donoban are also in the manga. After Luffy defeated Foxy, he was told to choose which people he wants to pick, and you see Gina and Donoban among the choices there. They didn't have a role at all, but I gave them one here! I'll post a link here so you can see. Just make the **(dot)** part into a real dot and close together any spaces you see, as this site cannot show hyperlinks properly.

www **(dot) **msnusers. com/onepiecemangav-2/onepiece318.msnw?actionShow Photo& PhotoID1360

I know Ren isn't that powerful enough to lift up a giant, but what other cool moves can he pull off without using Over Soul? Plus, he works out a lot and after doing Soul Unity; he should be stronger than before. That part is originally performed by Zoro in OP, and here's a link to give you an idea what Ren did.

www **(dot) **msnusers. com/onepiecemangav-2/ onepiecechapter312. msnw? actionShow Photo& PhotoID942

Please forgive me if it is unlawful to post hyperlinks in fan fictions here. Please don't scold me…


	16. Double Dash Cycling

Sorry for the wait! I needed time to come up with ideas for this made-up event.

**Chapter 16: Double Dash Cycling

* * *

**

"GO!" Tim screams into the megaphone. Both the teams immediately step on their paddles and zoom off at the same time. "Both sides have started moving!"

"ANNA AND JUN! ANNA AND JUN! GO GO GO!" cheer the shamans from among the audiences.

"GET THOSE GIRLS! DONOBAN AND GINA! YOU ARE THE BEST!" cheers the Foxy Pirates.

Jun and Donoban are paddling at equal pace, so neither side seems to be gaining an advantage. Anna and Gina, who are behind their drivers, are hurling insults and comments at each other.

"You got an ugly face!"

"Your temper is as bad as a shark's!"

"You're skinny as a skeleton!"

"You got flat mounds on your body!"

Donoban smirks and says to Jun, "I told you earlier; I'm always prepared! That's why we have never lose a single cycling race!"

"So what?"

"You'll see!"

As both the bikes travel along the path, a large wooden pole with a board pointing away from the track appears within sight (imagine it as a large door besides the track).

"Hehehe! That wooden board will flip around and smack them like a fly!" thought Donoban. "That's why I said I'm prepared! There's no way they can get through this!"

When Jun's team is about to pass the wooden pole, it immediately turns around as if someone pushed it, and the board smacks right into their bike! But to everyone's surprise, the wooden board bursts all of a sudden into pieces and the bike passes through it safely!

"WHAT!" gasp Donoban and Gina.

"What happened just now!" exclaims Tim, riding on top of his Super Sparrow Gigin. "The great Slapping Wooden Board burst into pieces when it hit Shaman Team's bike! How is that possible?"

"Thanks, Anna!" Jun says to her.

"You should thanks Zenki for this," says Anna, gesturing to the red shikigami hovering in front of their bike.

"I don't know what you did, but you won't get pass the next obstacle we especially prepared for you!" says Donodan angrily while paddling his bike.

"Damn right! You cannot get pass the pendulum of doom!" says Gina.

Ahead of them is a gigantic wooden structure with a large blade tied below it, swinging left to right. Foxy Team got to the wooden structure first. It seems that everything was already prepared so they can win easily, as the blades are not in the swinging range of their track! Therefore, they did not get hit by the blades.

The blades, instead, are swinging left to right in front of Shaman Team. Just as their bike goes below the wooden structure, a giant blade approaches them from the side, ready to slice them in half.

"The blade is about to hit Shaman Team!" says Tim. "Will they be…"

Suddenly, the blade shatters into pieces when it is about to hit their bike!

"WHAT! THE BLADE BROKE INTO PIECES!"

"You're such a help, Anna!" says Jun while paddling the bike.

"It's thanks to Kohki this time."

"Hold on tight! We're going to catch up with them!"

Donoban and Gina are shocked and angrily that they got through the traps set for them without a scratch. "They must have some kind of strange power with them!" says Gina. "How else can those obstacles explode into pieces without an explanation?"

Jun's bike catches up with them and slowly goes pass them. Seeing this, Donoban paddles faster than before, trying hard to get pass Jun.

Gina reaches into her dress and takes out some small explosives, and throws it into the air ahead of Shaman Team. But all those explosives explode in midair before they even reach the ground! Of course, this is all thanks to Anna's two shikigamis.

The two Foxy Pirates are shocked at seeing this, and they ask, "What are those monsters you have with you!"

"You'll never understand this if you're not a shaman," replies Anna.

"They're now coming to the giant slope!" says Tim. "Its surface is very inclined, so trying to ride up it is very hard!"

"Ha! I'm prepared for this!" says Donoban. When their bike reaches the slanted surface, it travels up easily without slowly down a bit! But when Jun tries to ride her bike up, she has a hard time and skid back down to the ground.

"How did they get up there so easily?"

The reason the Foxy Pirates traveled up so easily is because there are tiny suction cups embedded on their bike wheels, thus allowing them to move up the surface without skidding back down.

Jun tries to paddle up again, but she just couldn't make it; she skids back down over and over. "I think we're stuck here…" says Jun sadly.

Anna remains calm and holds up a shell. "It's time to use this."

Foxy Team is on top of the slope, stopping there to rest a bit. All those paddling made Donoban's legs really tired. "Let my legs rest a little bit. Those two definitely can't get up here that fast."

Suddenly, a bike shoots up from the slope and flies overhead them! The two are shocked to see Shaman Team's bike flying through the air!

"That was amazing!" exclaims Tim. "Shaman Team's bike zoomed up the slope and into the air!"

"How did you store so much wind into that Wind Dial?" Jun asks Anna.

"I was storing it since we were on the ship," replies Anna. "I left it out on the deck and let it store the winds from the storms we encountered. That is why the wind is powerful enough to boost us up the slope."

"But are we going to fall down with a crash? We're several feet up in the sky!"

"Looks like it…"

As they fall towards the earth, Jun pulls back the handle and lifts the front wheel higher than the back one. The bike lands onto the ground with a thud on the back wheel and no damage was taken.

"It looks like Tao Jun is an expert in physics!" says Tim. "She lessened the impact of the landing by letting the hind wheel land on the surface first!"

"I can't believe they got past us!" says Gina angrily.

"Let's get them!" Donoban rides their bike down the slope, zooming very fast due to the slanted slope.

Anna looks back and sees them. "They're catching from behind."

Suddenly, several cannonballs are shot in from the side, fired by some Foxy Pirates. Zenki and Kohki used themselves as shields and destroy any incoming attacks, protecting Anna and Jun.

"That girl! Something must be done about her monster guardians!" says Foxy angrily.

"Coming up ahead is the Great Maze!" announces Tim. "It is a very long maze and one can get lost the whole day inside! It is split into two sections—one for the Shaman Team and for our team. Both sections of mazes are separated, so they will not run across each other as they find their way out."

Before them is some sort of a fort with two entrances in front of it.

"We got nothing to fear!" says Donoban. "Our mates have already prepared everything for us! The path we will be taking has arrows telling us the direction! We will never get lost, but our opponent will surely get lost, not only because they can't find the way, but boss has something up his sleeves!"

Shaman Team enters one of the entrances and stops there. "It's a maze in here," says Jun. "It's not going to be easy to make it out."

Suddenly, Fox appears behind them and chuckles evilly. "Hahahaha! You'll never get out here alive!"

"What do you mean, ugly haircut?" asks Anna.

Foxy drops onto his knees and cries, "Nooooo! You're making fun of my hair!" But he immediately gets back up. "You'll understand it soon enough!" He takes out a small capsule and throws it against the floor. The capsule explodes and thick smoke immediately fills up the maze. Foxy runs out from the maze and shows a thumb up to Foxy Team. "Take your time in your section of your maze! They'll never make their way out of the maze in that super thick smoke!"

"You're the best, boss!" says Gina happily, so Donoban zooms into their maze entrance and follows the arrows printed on the walls.

"Boss has filled up the Shaman Team's section!" says Tim. "They will surely crash into walls and won't make it out!"

Foxy hears several crashing sounds coming from inside the maze and wonders what is making those sounds.

On the other side of the maze, the wall bursts open and Shaman Team rides out! "WHAT!" gasps Tim. "Shaman Team busted through the walls and made it out in less than a minute!"

"Your shikigamis sure are a help," Jun says to Anna.

As they move forward, several pirates come and fire cannonballs at them. Their friends, along with both shikigamis, appear and start beating up those pirates for messing with them.

"You can do it, Anna! We'll protect you from all kinds of harms!" Yoh calls to them.

Foxy Team finally made it out the maze and is shocked to see Shaman Team a very far distance ahead of them, so they quickly step on their paddles and zoom forward.

Jun and Anna encounters Foxy besides the road, lying on the ground with a bag of ice on his head. "Help me… young ladies…" mumbles Foxy slowly and painfully. "I'm sick with a fever… Perhaps even a cancer… Please take me to the doctor…"

"Better luck next time, ugly," Anna says to him, and they continue on their way. Foxy is struck in the heart deeply and begins to weep tears of sadness.

"What cold-hearted girl Anna is!" says Tim. "She not only didn't fall for boss's trick, but also called him cruel names! What cruel woman she is!"

"Can you keep your mouth damn shut!" Anna shouts at him.

"And what bad temper she has!"

Donoban and Gina are catching up from behind. While paddling, Donoban takes out some knives and throws it at them, but Kohki appears behind the shamans' bike and blocks the incoming knives.

"There's one more obstacle left before the finish line!" says Tim. "And that is the Circle of Mirrors!"

Hearing this cheered up Donoban and Gina. "We're in luck now!" says Donoban with a smile. "Nobody can get through the Circle of Mirrors without slowing down!"

Foxy is standing just outside the Circle of Mirrors, which is nothing more than several mirrors placed in a circle formation. "Hehehe! Come on in and have it! None of our opponents have ever gotten through this unharmed!"

Jun and Anna paddle into the Circle of Mirrors and stop for a while. They look around for any possible traps that are in here, and when they see none, they continue moving. When Donoban and Gina got here, they stop outside the mirrors and stay there.

When Foxy sees Shaman Team in between the mirrors, he points his finger at them and fires a Noro Beam. "Noro Noro Beam!"

Jun sees the beam coming and quickly turns aside to avoid it. "Miss me!"

Foxy just smiles and says, "You know that beam particles can be reflected by mirrors, right?"

"Uh?"

"The same applies for Noro Noro Beam. The difference is…"

When the beam he fired and missed hit one of the mirrors, the beam splits into two more beams and bounces off to nearby mirrors and split into even more beams!"

"The Noro Noro beams split particles when they touch a mirror! Now that you are in the Circle of Mirrors, the beams will bounce around like no tomorrow, increasing in number! You can never avoid it! HAHAHAHAHA!"

A beam bounces towards their bike, so they quickly turn aside, but another beam immediately comes to them from the side. This kept on going for a while, until finally, they got caught in several beams coming towards them at the same time and got hit.

"This is it! Shaman Team is shot by Noro Noro Beam!" says Tim. "They will be slowed down for 30 seconds! And while that is happening, our team has already gone pass them!" Foxy Team travels outside along the Circle of Mirrors, heading towards the goal in front of them.

"No… They…. are… going… to… the… finish… line…!" says Jun, really slowly.

"They… are… cheating…" says Anna angrily and slowly.

"Noooo! This can't be!" screams Ryu from the audience!

"They're cheating!" complains Horo.

"You can't do anything about it," a Foxy pirate tells them. "As long as our team crosses the finish line, we win!"

And so it happens, Donoban and Gina cross the finish line, and Jun and Anna are still moving really slowly.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

I don't really have any high hopes for this chapter, since I wasn't prepared for it… Surely it isn't exciting like the other two. Sorry about that… And yes, I made them lose on purpose. I have a good reason for this too.


	17. Skater Ball

Can that one reviewer please stop using all CAPS? It's quite offensive, you know? Just use small letters, because using all capital letters means you're shouting rudely. Please be nice with your reviews, okay?

Once again, this is another game that I made up. Surely it won't be as exciting as Donut Race and Groggy Ring… But still, I hope you like it.

**Chapter 17: Skater Ball

* * *

**

"And the winner is Donoban and Gina!" shouts Tim with joy. The Foxy pirates are jumping with joy too.

"WE WIN!"

Ryu and Ren angrily stomp towards them with weapons in their hand, ready to beat up those cheaters, but their friends stop them from doing anything harmful.

Jun and Anna sadly walk back to the group. "We loss…" says Jun sadly. "I'm so sorry, Ren."

"It's not your fault, sister. Those dirty pirates dare cheat using that kind of devilish power!" Ren tells her.

"We crossed the finish line first, so we win!" says Gina. "You cannot complain about it!"

"Right! The point of this race is to cross the finish line!" says Foxy. "Losers just have to accept it!"

"So we have won! Now our boss shall choose a member from the loser's team!" says Tim. The shamans are once again struck with fear. Each of them wonders in their mind which of them is going to be taken.

Foxy slowly raises his finger. Ryu gulps in fear, thinking, "He's going to pick me for sure! With such a cool hairstyle, why wouldn't they?"

"I knew his eyes are on me!" Chocolove thinks in his mind. "Surely he wants a great comedian like me!"

"Oh god, please don't pick me again!" Lyserg says quietly to him in fear. He doesn't want to be hugged by an unknown pirate woman or by an ugly man again.

Foxy begins to speak. "I will choose… Anna Kyouyama!"

Anna's eyes widen in shock and all her friends' mouth drop down to the ground. Yoh is struck the most, "WHAT!"

Some Foxy pirates approach Anna and take her by the arm, dragging her away from the shamans. Yoh runs forward to get her back, but the pirates stop him from advancing. "NOOOO! ANNA! DON'T TAKE HER!" he shouts.

"It's no use, kid!" says a pirate. "We took her fair and square!"

"Now you are part of the Foxy crew!" Porche says to Anna as she gives her the mask that the Foxy pirates wear. "Swear your loyalty to the Foxy Pirates!"

Anna simply says, "Yes, I swear loyalty."

"Why would they want a dangerous girl like her!" says Horo. "This doesn't make sense!"

"Miss Anna! How can you swear loyalty to them!" shouts Ryu.

"There's a good reason I picked her!" says Foxy. "Do you see those blue and red monsters that she orders around? How great would it be to have powerful beings like that? That's why I chose her because she is the only one who can order them around!"

"So our captain has taken Anna from the Shaman Pirates!" says Tim. "We shall now begin the next game!"

Anna raises her head and looks straight at Yoh, and she shouts out, "Yoh, if you want me to be with you forever… THEN HURRY UP AND WIN THE NEXT GAME!"

"Don't worry, we will!" replies Ryu. "We will beat up those pirates real bad in the next game and win you back!"

"You can count on us!" says Chocolove.

-

"Okay! The court is ready!" Tim announces into his megaphone. "We shall begin Skater Ball without further delay! I'm sure you all heard of basketball and know how it goes! Skater Ball is just exactly the same, except the players must wear roller skates! This adds a new twist to the game!"

"Are you two good in this?" Ryu asks Manta and Chocolove.

"Of course I am!" replies Chocolove. "Do you know that famous basketball players are usually African Americans? I'm no different than them! In fact, my master said that I may even become the second Michael Jackson! And then skating is one of my hobbies when I was younger. I remember the time when I went skating on the highway and then hopped from car to car…"

"So Manta, how good are you in sports?" Ryu asks Manta, ignoring Chocolove.

"I hate to say it, but I'm really bad… That's why I'm short… But skating I know a little, because I have some friends back in school who know how to skate and they taught me some," replies Manta.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Chocolove shouts at them.

"We shall now introduce the players of both teams!" says Tim. "On the Shaman Team, we have Bokuten no Ryu, Manta Oyadama (did I get it right?), and the comedian wannabe Chocolove!"

"I AM a comedian!" Chocolove corrects him.

"And on the Foxy Team, we have the master mechanic Sonieh, the speedy Cheetah Man, and the octopus merman Takoman!"

"YEAH!" cheer the pirates.

"They don't look all that tough compared to the previous contestants," says Ryu.

"But that guy in cheetah-skin shirt looks like a tough one," says Chocolove.

"And that octopus merman… This is not good…" says Manta.

"Hurry up and put on your roller skates!" the referee shouts at the shamans. "We're about to begin!"

Ryu puts on his and tries to move around on it. "Wooo… A bit awkward to move around, but I'm sure I'll…" He slips and falls forward onto the ground.

"What's wrong, Ryu? I thought you said you're good at it," Horo calls him from the audience.

Manta puts his on and tries to move around, and ends up crashing into a pillar that is standing in the middle of nowhere. Chocolove, on the other hand, is indeed as good as he said he is; he is skating very fast around the ring while humming a happy tune to himself.

-

Now the contestants are inside the ring, ready to begin the game. Ryu takes note of the referee, and he is glad that it's not the same referee as the one in Groggy Ring. "The objective is simple! All you have to do is throw the ball into your opponent's basket!" says Tim. "Just like playing a basketball, you must dribble as you move around! The first to score three points wins! And just like Groggy Ring, no weapons are allowed.

"I hope this referee is fair," Ryu thinks in his mind.

"Okay, Ryu… Here's the plan," Chocolove whispers to him. "You and Manta defend the opponents while I take the ball from them. After I oversoul, I can move very fast, so surely they can't catch up with me."

"Sounds good, as long as you don't mess up."

The Foxy Team laughs at them, because they heard their plan. "Hehehehe! Do you think you can truly outrun me?" says Cheetah Man. "I grew up in the wilderness, wrestling with wild animals for living! Cheetah is my favorite animal, so I dedicated myself into acting like one! They are the fastest animal, and I'm no different!"

"Oh yeah? Surely you do not know the powers of a shaman!" talks back Chocolove. "You'll go dizzy when you see me run!"

Chocolove and Cheetah Man stand facing each other while the referee stands in the middle with the ball in his hand. "Get ready to catch the ball now." And then the referee throws the ball into the air, a bit towards the direction of Cheetah Man. He jumps up high and easily caught the ball.

"Hey! You threw it towards their side on purpose!" Chocolove shouts at the referee.

CM rushes very fast towards the basket while dribbling the ball. Ryu and Manta stand in front of him, ready to stop him. "I won't let you pass!" says Ryu.

Quick as a flash, Cheetah zips besides them so fast that they didn't see him! He jumps towards the basket and readies to slam the ball into it! Just then Chocolove zooms in front of him and snatches the ball away! "What!" gasps CM.

"Sorry, but I said I'm faster than you!" says Chocolove. He rushes to the opponent's basketball and jumps up, but suddenly, long tentacles reach forward and wrap around him! "What's this!"

"I caught you!" says Takoman, who is the one grabbing him. "I'm a very special type of octopus merman who has a very stretchy skin!" He pulls Chocolove back to him and Sonieh takes the ball from his hand and skates towards the other basket.

"They're here again!" says Ryu. "This time nobody gets past me!" Ryu opens his hands wide to block Sonieh's path. When Sonieh got near, he suddenly bounces up high into the air. "What!"

Sonieh falls towards the basket and slams the ball into it! The referee blows his whistle, signaling that the Foxy Team earned one point. "Our team earned a point!" shouts Tim. The Foxy Pirates cheer with joy.

"How did he jump that high?" asks Ryu.

"Hehehehe!" laughs Sonieh. "Did they not say I'm a mechanic? I added some cool stuff into my roller skates! I have added springs under my skates to help me bounce up high like just now!"

"That's cheating!"

"This isn't cheating. This is well prepared! Hahahaha!"

After that, they begin the game again. Ryu quickly tosses the ball to Chocolove, who is just standing in front of the opponent's basket. But before the ball reaches his hand, Takoman grabs it with his long tentacles and heads for the other basket. Ryu angrily charges at the merman and tackles him, making him drop the ball. The referee blows the whistle and says, "Violation! You shouldn't do physical contacts on other players!"

"Sorry…" apologizes Ryu.

They continue with the game. Takoman passes the ball to CM, who makes a run for the basket. Chocolove quickly zips in front of him and grabs the ball. "Sorry, but I said I'm faster than you too!"

He runs for the basket and throws the ball. He is very sure that it'll go in when suddenly CM rushes to the basket and pushes it away, making the ball fall to the ground. "HEY! YOU MOVED THE POSITION OF THE BASKET!" Chocolove shouts at him.

"There's no rule saying you can't move the basket around!" replies CM. He takes the ball and runs towards the basket. He moves so fast that the others can't catch up with him, and he easily scored another point.

"Incredible! Our team scored two points in a row!" says Tim. "It's clear who the winner is already!"

The other shamans are getting more and more worried. "Oh no… We're losing for sure!" cries Lyserg. "I don't want to be taken again!"

"You mustn't lose! Ryu, Chocolove, and Manta! If you lose, then I won't forgive you!" Ren threatens them.

"C'mon! You can do it! I trust in you guys!" shouts Yoh. "You must win back Anna!"

"They're all rooting for us. We must not let them down!" says Ryu.

"I know! We have to try with full force!" says Chocolove.

They begin the game again. This time, Ryu makes it towards the basket, but Sonieh gets in front of him to block him. Ryu quickly throws the ball over him, but it is instantly grabbed by Takoman's long tentacles. Chocolove hops onto Takoman's still extended tentacle and skates up along it, much to the merman's surprise. Chocolove snatches the ball from his hand and instantly dunks it into the basket!

"WOW! Chocolove performed a swift and amazing move that made his team earn one point!" exclaims Tim. "Looks like this game won't end anytime soon!"

"You rock, Choco!" cheers Yoh.

CM has the ball and moves swiftly towards the basket. Manta, who has been doing nothing but standing in front of the basket all along, trembles in fear as CM comes closer and closer. "I must be brave! I must get the ball from him!" Manta says to himself.

Maybe it is because Manta is too short, because CM didn't see him standing in front of him and he crashes into Manta and trips! He lost his grip on the ball and Chocolove takes it from him and heads for the basket. His swift speed prevented the others from catching him and he made another dunk.

"The shamans earned two points!" exclaims Tim. "Now comes the most exciting part! Only one more point for both teams before the winner is decided!"

"Curse you, brat…" says Cheetah Man angrily. "How dare you trip me…?"

"Sorry…" apologizes Manta.

Ryu walks up to him and says, "You're cool, Manta! You sure helped us big time!"

"Being short may have a good point after all…"

Finally, the end is approaching. Sonieh has the ball and, from afar, throws it towards the basket. Fortunately, it hits the board behind the basket too hard and bounces back towards the ground, right into Manta's hand. Takomon and Cheetah Man both rush at Manta, making him drop his mouth open in fear.

Suddenly, Ryu lifts Manta into the air and hurls him over the two opponents and towards the basket! "What is Ryu doing to his own teammate?" says Tim. "Can he be…? No… This isn't possible!"

The thrown Manta, with the ball in his hand, drops towards the opponent's basket! The Foxy Pirates are shocked and the other shamans are cheering happily. Sonieh jumps towards Manta to grab him, but Chocolove tackles him and says, "You are only goal-tending if you try to grab him!"

Manta flies straight into the basket, with the ball in his hand!

"S… Sc… SCORE!" shouts Tim.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

That's another game down! Yes, this chapter is sort of rushed. It's mostly because I want to get to the final game fast, which will be starting in the next chapter.

Sonieh is one of the choices given for Luffy to choose in the manga and anime. Takoman and Cheetah Man, on the other hand… I'll explain first: I have never seen the anime version of Davy Back Fight, but I've heard that there is an octopus merman and a cheetah-looking guy in it, so I decided to use them, even though I have never seen them. Heck, I don't even know their names! So I made it up.

And please, listen to me for once… Please make your reviews longer and more descriptive instead of just a single short sentence. I have pleaded for this in the previous chapters, and almost nobody is listening… Pretty please, okay?


	18. Battle Preparations

Another chapter up! Sure came faster than the others, doesn't it?

**Chapter 18: Combat Preparations**

* * *

"WE DID IT!" exclaims Chocolove with joy. Ryu throws Manta into the air and cheers happily. 

The other shamans are as happy too, for they have won! "This is an unexpected turn of event!" exclaims Tim. "The shamans have won!"

Foxy is very angry with this. "How can this be! We are supposed to be unbeatable!"

The three returns to their friends, and they all run to them. "You did great, Ryu!" Horo says to him. "Throwing Manta was a great idea!"

"Did you think I enjoyed it! I almost got heart attack!" says Manta.

"Looks like you guys are good for something," says Ren.

"It's great that you won! Now we won't lose anyone again!" says Lyserg happily.

-

"Now the captain of the shaman pirates is going to choose a crewmember from our crew!" says Tim. "Who will he choose?"

"It's obvious!" says Yoh. "I'll choose…"

"Wait a minute, Master Yoh!" says Tamao. "I was thinking of something."

"What is it?"

"The next game is you versus their captain, right? I was thinking that if you pick their captain, then he won't get to participate in the next game because they said a crewmember taken away cannot participate in a game."

"So?"

"So if you pick their captain, then you get an auto win in the next game and you also get to claim back Miss Anna! That's two prizes in one!"

The Foxy Pirates are shocked upon hearing this. "What a dirty and vile method!" gasps Tim. "How can someone be so cruel to think of this!"

The pirates hurl insults at her. "You sly girl!"

"You wicked cheater!"

"You barbaric wench! You fail at life!"

Tamao drops onto the ground and begins to cry. "WAAAA! THEY'RE SO MEAN TO ME!"

"Well, you deserve it!" say Ponchi and Konchi.

"But if we choose their captain, that means he has to travel with us, right?" says Jun. "Do you want him to be with us?"

"Oh… I haven't thought of that," says Tamao, who isn't crying anymore.

"No way!" says Horohoro.

"Who wants that ugly sucker!" says Pirika.

"I want that bloody idiot out of our ship!" says Ren.

"I don't want evil people near us!" says Lyserg.

Foxy is struck with grief upon hearing this, since they don't like him. His crewmembers quickly comfort him, and it made him feel better.

Yoh turns to the pirates again and says, "Anna, come back!"

Immediately, Anna takes off the mask and runs back to the shamans. She walks up close to Yoh and says, "I knew you wouldn't want to let your beloved fiancée disappear like this."

"Of course I wouldn't! Why would I let my future wife disappear from me?"

"Couples will always be bonded with each other! What wonderful power love is!" says Tim. "Yoh Asakura chose to claim back his fiancée Anna Kyouyama!"

-

"And now, the final game will soon begin!" announces Tim. "It is surely the most exciting of all! We shall decide the battlefield! The two captains will rotate this giant cannon!"

Yoh and Foxy push a large cannon and it spins around and around.

"The cannon will come to a stop naturally!"

The cannon stops IMMEDIATELY, facing Foxy's ship. "You call that naturally!" shouts Ren.

The cannon fires a shot and it flies into the deck of Foxy's ship. It didn't bore a hole on the floor; instead, it just burst into confetti.

"Coincidentally, the cannon marked our ship as the battlefield for the next game!"

"That's not coincidentally! It looks everyway like on purpose!" Ren shouts at Tim.

-

Soon, most of the preparations are ready. A large platform, sticking out from the sea, is planted next to the ship. The platform has lots of seats on it, just like a movie theater or a stadium's. The shamans are sitting in the front most seats, in the center row.

"This is the last game," says Manta. "It makes me nervous."

"Surely Yoh will win!" says Ryu. "There's now way he can lose to that ugly pirate!"

"Of course he wouldn't lose to that cheater," says Ren. "Shamans are more superior than normal human beings."

"Though Devil Fruit users aren't much normal than shamans either," says Jun.

"I trust in Yoh. He'll win for sure," says Anna.

Several cannons fire black smoke into the sky, blotting out the sun, thus making the entire place very dark. "What's happening?" asks Lyserg.

Suddenly, two large images appear in the black sky! It is the wanted poster of both captains. "Here we have it! This final game is a match against the captains of both sides!" says Tim.

On the ship, a curtain rises and Foxy walks out from behind it. He is wearing only a pant and suspenders, with boxing gloves in his hands. The Foxy Pirates all cheer for him. "It's our beloved captain, Foxy the Silver Fox! Even though his bounty is only 24 million, his power is not to be underestimated!" says Tim.

Another curtain rises and Yoh steps out from behind it. He is wearing his usual battle suit Anna sewed for him, and he has his Harusame blade with him. "And on the other side, we have an amazing 13 years old shaman with a whopping bounty of 70 million berries! He is Yoh Asakura of the Shaman Pirates!"

"Go Yoh! Go Yoh!" cheer Ryu, Horo, and Manta loudly.

"You better not lose! Or you're in deep trouble!" Ren calls out to him.

"Don't worry! Everything will turn out fine in the end!" replies Yoh with his trademark smile.

Both captains face each other, ready to battle. "You sure are full of confidence!" says Foxy. "If you lose, then you won't be able to claim back any of your friends! Get ready to say good-bye to them!"

"That is why I cannot lose! I will not lose to you, because my friends are precious to me!" says Yoh.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

That was pretty short, wasn't it? The battle will begin next chapter!


	19. Combat

Without further delay, here's the next chapter! And watch out; Yoh is going to get some painful beatings in this chapter. Not because I hate him, but it's part of the story.

**Chapter 19: Combat**

* * *

The final battle is about to begin and everyone is excited. The two captains stand on top of the ship's head mast, which looks like a fox's head.

"I will go through the objectives for this game!" says Tim, who is on top of his Super Sparrow. "The entire ship is the battlefield—you can go anywhere in the ship, even the inside! To win the fight, you must knock your opponent out the ship! You can use any weapons you found on the ship too! There's no time limit. The game ends when someone is KO'ed!"

"GO YOH! YOU CAN DO IT!" Yoh's friends cheer on him.

"BOSS! BOSS! YOU ARE THE BEST!" cheer the Foxy Pirates.

Yoh and Foxy stare at each other…

Tim pulls a gun trigger and shouts, "FIGHT!"

The fight is on! Yoh simply uses a normal Over Soul, because he thinks that his opponent is a normal human, so using something powerful isn't necessary. He begins by charging at Foxy. The pirate hops out of the way and points his boxing glove at him. "Noro Noro Beam!" A pink beam shoots out from his hand and hits Yoh, freezing him in place; or rather, making him move forward really slowly.

"Oh… no…" says Yoh slowly.

"I can hit you off the ship like this instantly!" says Foxy. "But I don't want the game to end so fast, so I'll be nice to you and punch you inwards!" He stands next Yoh and shouts, "Foxy Rush!" He moves his fist very fast and punches Yoh rapidly. After he's done punching, he walks off.

"Eh? How come Yoh didn't get hurt or anything?" asks Pirika.

"I guess even the damage taken is slowed down," says Ren.

Yoh begins to feel pain coming up his body and he slowly moves through the air. After 30 seconds passes, he shoots towards the inner part ship at a very fast speed and crashes into a mast.

"Whoa! All the hits take effects after 30 seconds!" exclaims Horo.

"And that's gotta hurt!" adds Chocolove.

Yoh gets back up and looks around, and he sees a couple of arrows moving slowly towards him. Suddenly, the arrows speed up, so he quickly uses his sword to block it.

He sees Foxy standing on top of a cannonball and wonders in surprise, "How did he stand on it? Maybe he slowed down the cannonball!" He runs towards the group of slow moving cannonballs and jumps for one, wanting to stand on top.

"That cannonball has been slowed down for 30 seconds!" says Foxy. "It's gonna speed up!"

And he's right. The cannonball Yoh is aiming to land on flies off very fast and he falls down to the lower deck, where the audiences cannot see.

Yoh falls onto the lower deck, but easily lands on his feet. Foxy hops off from the cannonball he's standing on because 30 seconds just passed. He takes out a large badge in the shape of his own face and presses a button behind it. The badge moves forward at a moderate pace. He takes out more and fires them all.

"What are those?" asks Yoh.

"They are face bombs built in the likeliness of my face!" explains Foxy. "They may move slow, but they are really destructive!"

"I see… Hey, how can a bomb talk?" Yoh is referring to one of the bomb that seems to be talking.

"Because this is me!" says Foxy, who is moving in line with the bombs he fired and Yoh mistaken his head for one. He swings his fist at Yoh and punches him in the face hard, sending him back into a wall. He touches his face with his hand and sees that there is blood trickling down his face. "I should tell you that I just added spikes onto my boxing gloves! Heheheh! Now go ahead and accept those face bombs!"

KABOOM!

The audiences can see a large explosion coming from the lower deck of the ship, though they don't now what caused it. "What an explosion that is!" says Tim. "Yoh is surely blast to pieces! If any part of his body flies out the ship, then he loses!"

Tamao gasps in shock upon hearing this. "No! This can't be! Yoh can't die just like that!" says Horo.

"But wait… Who's standing there? It's Yoh Asakura! He is perfectly all right from the explosion!" exclaims Tim. "Is this the power of a 70 million berries pirate?"

Yoh's oversouled sword formed a large shield in front of him, and it protected him from the violent explosion. "Thanks a lot, Amidamaru." And then he hears a wicked laughter.

"Hehehehehehe…"

"Our boss's evil laughter radiates forth from the smoke!" says Tim. "It only means that he has something nasty up his sleeves! His laugh always strikes fear in the mind of the opponent!"

Yoh looks around cautiously; ready to avoid any incoming attack. Foxy steps out of the smoke in front of him, and he is all burned up and parts of his clothes are torned. "Hehehehe…"

"You're the one who got caught in the explosion!" says Yoh.

"Oh yeah? Take this! Noro Noro Beam!" Foxy fires a beam at Yoh, but the young shaman hops into the air and lands behind Foxy, slashing him in the back. "GAAAA!"

"I'll just break your arms so you can't use your beam!"

"Try and do so!" Foxy hops back into the thick white smoke, disappearing from Yoh's sight.

Yoh looks around carefully, and he sees Foxy's silhouette from behind the smoke, so he fires an energy shockwave from his sword to hit him. When Foxy gets hit, he breaks into pieces, and Yoh finds out that he only hit a wooden cutout in the form of Foxy!

Then several silhouettes of Foxy appear behind the curtain of smoke. "Can you find the real me? I bet you can't!"

Yoh thought for a while about what to do, and then an idea came to him. "How can I know which is the real one when they all have the same ugly two-piece haircut?"

Foxy is struck with grief upon hearing this, and he falls onto his knees and begins to cry. "Boo hoo… You're making fun of my hair! Sniff…"

Yoh sees one of the silhouettes down on its knee, so he found out which is the real one and runs to it and slashes Foxy on the side of the arm. "YEOUCH!"

"Gotcha!"

"You dirty brat! Noro Noro Beam!" Foxy fires a beam at him. Yoh quickly jumps out of the way and strikes Foxy again. "That's it! I'm getting serious!" He pulls a lever next to him and the floor beneath Yoh opens and he falls into it!

"WHOA!" Yoh quickly grabs onto the side of the hole to prevent falling down, but Foxy steps on his fingers and made him fall anyway. He falls onto the floor below, which appears to be a conveyor belt moving towards a light on the other side.

"It's the sea out there, Master Yoh!" warns Amidamaru. "You will lose if you fall into it!"

Yoh runs against the opposite direction of where the conveyor belt is moving. He quickly jumps up and grabs onto the side of the hole again, and this time successfully climbs back up. "Phew… I thought I'd surely lose… I really underestimated Foxy."

He sees an open door and a sign next to it, saying, "Come in here if you dare!"

"Our boss has ran into the ship cabin!" says Tim. "What can he be up to? Will Yoh go in or not?"

"It may be a trap, Yoh!" shouts Lyserg. "Don't go in!" But Yoh didn't hear him and goes into the cabin anyway.

-

Inside the cabin, Yoh is amazed at the amount of equipments inside. "Wow! There are lots of gadgets and weaponry here!" And then he notices a door in front of him closing.

Foxy is on the other side of the door, and the room he is in consists of a floor full of sharp spikes. "Hehehehe! Come on in and take on the spikes!"

"Celestial Slash!"

The wall behind Foxy explodes and he flies into the bed of spikes himself. "YAAAAAAH!"

"I knew you're there!" says Yoh.

Foxy gets up, his face and body bleeding all over. "You brat! How dare you!" He throws some cannonballs at him and quickly runs to the next room. Yoh avoids the cannonball thrown at him, but steps on one and slips. He gets back up and runs after Foxy.

Foxy hides into the sickroom and says to himself, "I shall use the Seven Foxy Transformations!"

Yoh sees the sickroom and thinks that he may be inside, so he goes inside. He sees a big fat ugly nurse sitting on a table. "May I help you?" asks the nurse. "Do you have a headache?"

"Nice disguise you got there, Foxy," says Yoh, knowing that it's Foxy in disguise.

"What! How can you see through my perfect disguise!" gasps Foxy.

"Your long nose gave it away! And you look pretty funny in that nurse costume too!"

Foxy falls onto his knees and cries, "No… I spent so long making a perfect disguise, and it came to naught…"

"Don't cry. I know how you feel." Yoh walks close to him to comfort him. Suddenly, Foxy pulls out a large clam with rows of sharp teeth and clamps Yoh's head in between it! Then he runs away.

Yoh yells in pain as he tries to pry the clamp off his head. After a bit of painful prying, he finally got it off, and blood is trickling down all over his face. "Ow… I shouldn't be so kind to him just now… Ouch! It hurts!"

He starts searching for Foxy again, and he eventually came to the kitchen, where he sees a fat cook chopping some vegetables. "What would you like to eat?" asks the cook.

"Don't try to fool me, Foxy," says Yoh.

"NOOOOO! YOU SAW THROUGH IT AGAIN!"

Yoh raises his sword and charges forward to attack, but just before it hits, Foxy quickly fires a beam straight into his face, slowing him down. "Argh…! Not… again…!"

Foxy gets in front of Yoh and punches him rapidly. "Foxy Rush!" After punching him several times, he walks to a button on the wall and presses it, and the wall behind Yoh opens. A pair of light can be seen shining from the darkness behind it.

"Don't worry what's inside!" says Foxy. "It's not a living creature, so don't worry!"

After 30 seconds passed, the punches given to Yoh take effect and he spats out some blood as he flies straight into the darkness behind him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

As I said, Yoh took quite a beating. If that's not enough, he's going to go through even WORSE in the next chapter. But as he always says, everything will turn out fine in the end again! So cheer up! He won't die!


	20. KO!

**Chapter 20: KO!

* * *

**

Yoh falls onto the floor of the dark room with a thud. "Ow… Where am I?" Immediately, lights pour into the room and before him stands a gigantic wall covered with several punching gloves in front of it.

Foxy is sitting in a cockpit on top of the wall. "Hehehehe! This is the Gorilla Puncher No. 13! It brings even the largest Sea King to submission!"

"It doesn't look like a gorilla," says Yoh.

"Now that you said it, I just figured out it doesn't look like a gorilla too! Forget that! Take a look behind you!"

Yoh turns around and sees another Yoh behind him! "Oh, it's just a mirror. Wait… If there's a mirror here…"

"Noro Noro Beam!" Foxy fires a beam at the mirror, and the beam breaks into several pieces when it hits it. The shattered beam particles bounce around the room, hitting the mirror over and over and separating into even more particles. There is too many of them, and Yoh isn't able to dodge them, so he got hit.

"No…"

Foxy presses a button on the cockpit and the punching gloves launch forward and hits Yoh rapidly. After 30 seconds, Yoh bursts into flames and flies into the mirror wall, shattering a part of it. He falls to the ground with great pain, with some mirror shards embedded in his back. "Ugh…"

"I forgot to tell you! These gloves have heat in them, so their punches also burns!"

Yoh painfully gets back up. Another punching glove launches forward to hit him, but the red armor on his oversouled sword comes in between and blocks the blow. Still, the impact is very great and Yoh still gets pushes back by it.

"It's useless!" laughs Foxy. "You will lose your beloved crewmates to me! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Yoh gets up again and says, "I will… not… lose… here…" He takes out a small red knife-looking thing and slowly places it against his sword. "Amidamaru… Into the Antiquity!"

Immediately, his sword transforms into a gigantic beam sword with a large red hilt! Foxy gasps at the gigantic glowing sword and how Yoh is able to lift it up with only one hand. "You sure have amazing powers, but you won't get a chance to use it!" The Gorilla Puncher No. 13 punches again, pounding against the giant Antiquity Sword.

Sparks and flares fly everywhere as the gloves pound against the sword. Yoh swings the sword at the giant machine, cutting off one-third of the punching gloves! "WHAT!" gasp Foxy.

Yoh jumps up high and aims to hit Foxy, but he is immediately hit by the remaining punching gloves before he has the chance. "AAAACK!"

"Die! Die! Die!" chants Foxy over and over.

-

Outside, everyone is wondering what's going on. They can hear loud sounds coming from inside the ship, but they cannot see what's inside. "We cannot see the battle from here," says Tim. "But we know for sure there is a rough battle going on by hearing the sounds."

The shamans are very worried about Yoh's safety, especially Anna. "Is Yoh really going to win?" says Lyserg curiously.

"Of course he will! There's no way he can lose!" says Ryu.

"Judging by his furyoku, he can surely win," says Ren.

Suddenly, an explosion bursts up from the front deck of the ship. "An explosion! What's happening?" says Tim. "Wait, there's someone coming out of the smoke! Who can it be?" Everyone watches eagerly to see who the standing person is.

Foxy slowly walks out from the smoke, and he is holding a bloody and beaten up Yoh by the hair in his hand. "It's our boss! And he has an unconscious Yoh in his hand!" exclaims Tim. "It seems that our boss is the winner!"

The shamans are struck with shock. "WHAT! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" gasps Ryu.

"YOH LOST!" screams Horohoro.

Tamao gasps at the sight of the amount of blood that is all over Yoh's body.

Anna's eyes are widen and her mouth drops open wide. Tears even begin to form in the corner of her eyes. "Yoh… No…"

Foxy throws the unconscious shaman aside and rises up his hand and dances with joy. "YEAH! THAT'S OUR BOSS!" cheer the Foxy Pirates.

Yoh begins moving again, and he slowly stands back up. Everyone is shocked and surprised that he can still move after taking such beatings! "What's that! Yoh is standing back up!" exclaims Tim. "What great endurance he has!"

"I… will… not… lose… to you…" says Yoh slowly and painfully as blood drips out from his mouth.

Foxy fires a Noro Beam at him to slow him down in place, and then punches him rapidly over and over. After 30 seconds, a gush of blood spats out from Yoh's mouth and he flies straight into a mast.

"YOH!" scream his friends in unison.

But Yoh still stands back up. "I will… not lose… to you…"

Foxy is really angry now. "Why don't you just stay down!"

"Because… Because…" Yoh raises his head and yells out at the top of his voice, "I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE ANY OF MY FRIENDS!"

The Foxy Pirates are touched. "This is so touching!" says Tim, who is beginning to cry. "He fights this hard just for the sake of his friends! What wonderful person he is!"

Then all the pirates start rooting for Yoh, chanting his name over and over. "YOH! YOH! YOH! YOH!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS ROOTING FOR HIM!" Foxy shouts at them, so they change to rooting for Foxy instead. Foxy turns to Yoh angrily. "If you won't stay down, then I'll punch until you're down!"

He charges forward and throws several quick punches at Yoh, who keeps on blocking the hits with his sword. When Yoh sees that Foxy is about to use Noro Noro Beam, Yoh reaches to his back and pulls out a mirror shard that's still embedded into skin, and places it against Foxy's boxing glove.

The beam comes out from Foxy's hand, but it hits the mirror and reflects back into him. "What happened?" the pirates ask themselves.

Foxy tries to move, but his movements are very slow. Quietly, Yoh oversouls Amidamaru into the Harusame, followed by into the Antiquity. The pirates are amazed by the giant sword he is holding afterwards.

"About 23 seconds left," says Ren.

Horohoro turns to him and asks, "What do you mean?"

"20," says Jun.

"19, 18, 17…" says Chocolove.

"What is the meaning of this?" asks Horo.

"Don't you know? They are beginning the countdown for the effects of that beam," Pirika tells him. "Anyway… 13, 12, 11…"

"Oh! I get it now! 10, 9, 8…"

Chocolove turns to the pirates and tells them to count along with them. The pirates, not knowing what exactly is going on, begin counting with them.

"7, 6, 5…"

Yoh raises the giant sword and hits Foxy with a horizontal slash, but Foxy remains there.

"4, 3, 2…"

Foxy slowly lifts up into the air.

Anna gives off the final countdown, "1… Zero…"

Immediately after saying this, Foxy shoots up in the sky. "AAAAAAAHHHH!"

The pirates are all shocked at seeing their boss flying into the sky. "Yeah! He did it!" says Manta with joy.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screams Foxy as he plummets into the sea.

SPLASH!

The pirates are totally speechless, until Tim breaks the silence. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! OUR BOSS LOST! YOH IS THE WINNER!"

The shamans got up from their seats and cheer and shout with joy. "HE DID IT!" shouts Horo. "HE WON!"

"I told you he would win," says Ren.

Ryu picks up Lyserg by the hand and swings him around. "YAY! YOU WON'T BE TAKEN BY THE PIRATES AGAIN!"

The pirates snap to their senses and say, "Boss doesn't know how to swim! We must rescue him quick!"

And then Yoh passes out on the deck…

-

Yoh slowly opens his eyes and sees his friends looking at him, and he gets up. "Uh? Where am I? Where's Foxy?" His body is wrapped with bandages, thanks to Genji's medical skills.

Anna kneels down next to him and says, "You won the fight already."

Hearing this made him happy. "That's great! Everything turned out fine after all!" Anna then wraps her arms around him without a warning, surprising him.

"I'm glad you made it through alive," says Anna as tears slowly flow down her eyes.

"Um… Anna…? Everybody's watching…"

Foxy and his pirates approach the shamans. The shamans get into offensive position, but Foxy shows them a thumb up. "You did well, kid."

Yoh looks at him for a while, and then smiles. "You're not half bad either!"

Foxy stretches out his hand to give him a shake, so Yoh walks over to accept it. When Foxy took hold of his hand, he lifts up Yoh and is about to slam him overhead when suddenly Kokhi and Zenki charges forward and punch Foxy away, rescuing Yoh.

"BOSS!" scream his crewmates.

Foxy gets up and glares at Yoh, "All right! Rules are rules! Pick whoever you want!"

"The captain of the Shaman Pirates will now choose a crewmember from ours!" says Tim. "Who will he pick? It's all up to his decision!"

"Must I really pick one?" asks Yoh.

"That's the point of this game! Now hurry up and pick!" says Foxy.

Yoh thought for a while, and then says, "I'll just take your flag."

"Uh!" gasp the pirates.

Ryu bends next to him and says, "You're not serious, are you? You don't want that sexy girl they have with them?"

"I'm serious, I just want the flag."

"How dare you take our pride just like that without sympathy!" says Foxy. "What is your reason for taking the flag?"

"Because I can tell that you don't want your crewmates to be taken," answers Yoh. "Friends are important in a group. People rely on friends to get through things. The more friends the better! But if one friend is gone, then the whole group will be struck with unimaginable grief. Just like how I don't want you to take my friends, I don't want to take your friends too!"

Foxy and his crewmates are touched by his speech. "You're so kind… Sniff…" says Foxy, who is crying. "You're the nicest person in the world! I feel so guilty myself!"

"And if you want to, I'll draw you a new flag!" adds Yoh.

So it is decided, the shamans took the pirate's flag and design them a new one. The pirates are, to say, very pleased with their new flag design. "You kids sure are great artists!" says one of the pirates.

Tim shouts into his megaphone again, "And thus marks the end of the Davy Back Fight!"

-

And so, the Foxy Pirates got onto their ship and sail off from the island. "Remember this, you!" shouts Foxy from the ship one last time.

The shamans go to Genji and Yoh throws the flag onto the ground. "We avenged for you, old man."

"So that was why you joined the game, Yoh," says Ren.

"Thanks a lot," says Genji. "You are the most unbelievable kids I've ever met! I really must thank you all! Come stay in my house for a night and I'll treat you with all you want!"

"YAY! Food at last!" exclaims Horohoro.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

And thus the end of the Davy Back Fight! YAY! Yoh made it to the end without losing a friend, and without gaining any new ones…

Want to hear about my upcoming story that will be published when this one ends? It may sound weird, but it will be a Shaman King and Donkey Kong Country crossover! Don't judge a book by its title. It may end up good, you'll never know! And no, this story isn't coming to an end yet.


	21. Blue Pheasant

**Chapter 21: Blue Pheasant**

* * *

The morning after the shamans won the Davy Back Fight…

"All right, we have to go now," says Ren. "We don't have anymore reason to stay here."

They had a great dinner party in Genji's house last night, and also a good slumber. This morning, as they are preparing to leave, Genji supplied them with lots of foods, enough to keep Horohoro filled.

"I can never be thankful enough for all you have done!" says Genji.

"Never mind, old man!" says Yoh. "You have done a lot for us by supplying us with foods already!"

The shamans walk towards their ship, docked at the shore. They say their last good-byes to the man and his big fat horse when all of a sudden the sea starts to tremble violently. "What's happening?" asks Tamao.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" says Genji fearfully. "It must be what I'm thinking!" Peggy starts to neigh in fright also. The shamans stare at the sea to see what it is, and the sea gushes up, wetting them all.

"Great… My hair is down again…" mumbles Ren.

A gigantic squid has risen out of the sea! Everyone is shocked at the size of that squid. "It's the Kraken!" gasps Lyserg. "How can this kind of monster exist!"

"It's the sea king of this region!" gasps Genji.

The giant squid stretches out its long tentacles and starts smashing the land! "We must protect our ship!" says Yoh. "If it's destroyed, then we cannot go home anymore!"

The shamans perform oversoul and attack the squid, but their attacks didn't seem to annoy the squid very much. The squid simply raises its tentacles and clears them all with a single strike. "How can I lose to an oversized mollusk!" says Ren. "I will be a laughing stock if I lose to a lowly animal! Rapid Tempo!" He begins to jab his kwan-dao rapidly, but before he can fully execute it, the squid wraps its tentacle around Ren and hurls him away! "AAAAH!"

"Ren beaten by a squid! That's not the Ren I know!" says Horo. "I'll show you! Icicle Assault!" He fires several large icicles at the squid, but they are knocked away by the massive tentacles. "What!"

The squid starts to crawl onto dry land, swaying its tentacles in every direction to destroy things. "It must not get far into land!" screams Genji. "It'll eat all the animals here!" The squid then uses its tentacle to pick up Peggy! "AHHHH! IT GOT MY PEGGY!"

The shamans all charge at the giant squid to attack it. Suddenly, the squid freezes into ice! When the shamans hit the squid, it shatters into a trillion pieces. "Uh…? What happened?" asks Chocolove.

"I did nothing," says Horo.

"Then how did it turn into ice by itself?" asks Ryu.

Peggy falls to the ground, and Genji runs to embrace her. The shaman sees a tall person approaching them, and they immediately recognize him. "Hey! It's that guy who froze the sea!" says Horo.

"It's him! He must be the one who froze the squid!" says Yoh.

"Yeah, I did that," says Aokiji. "I saw trouble, so I decided to help."

"You're such a nice guy!"

"Of course I am! I'm a Marine after all." He looks at Yoh for a moment, and then takes out a piece of paper. "Hmmm… It's him all right…" He shows Yoh the paper. "This is you, right?"

"You have a poster of me too? Yep, that's me!"

The other shamans are struck with a bad feeling, and they quickly pulls out their weapons to defend Yoh. "Don't you dare touch him!" says Ren in a threatening way.

"He's our friend and you have to get through us if you want to arrest him!" says Horo.

"Master Yoh will never get captured by the likes of you!" says Ryu.

"I will defend my friend no matter what!" says Lyserg.

"Me too!" says Chocolove.

"Whoa there! Chill down!" says Aokiji. "I never said I'm here to arrest him. I'm just out for a walk, and I happen to pass by here."

"Guys, he said he won't attack us, so don't worry!" Yoh assures them.

"Come to think of it, you kids don't look like criminals," says Aokiji.

"We're never criminals in the first place!" protests Lyserg.

"You don't have to be so angry. Just chill down, okay? It's true that I don't truly think you are bad people. Smoker likes to do things without thinking…"

"Oh, you mean that smoke guy?" asks Chocolove.

"But still, I wonder why he gives you such a high bounty. I'm rather curious about this."

"Because Master Yoh is strong!" answers Ryu.

"There aren't much strong kids around here, so your bounty caused a worldwide shock. A kid with 70 million berries… Imagine that… There once was a little girl who had a bounty of a whopping 79 million. That was 20 years ago, but I'm sure she's still around."

"Enough babbling!" says Ren impatiently. "If you don't want anything from us, then let us go!"

"Right! My big brother isn't a bad guy!" says Pirika.

"But what would other Marines say if they find out that I let pirates escape without even trying to catch them? I might become a laughing stock," says Aokiji.

"Then you want to fight, eh? I want hesitate too!" says Ren.

Aokiji thought for a while, and then says, "How about this? We will have a short fight and see which side is stronger. Don't worry, I don't feel like killing little kids. I just want to know what your powers are."

"We have to fight again? I just fought a tough battle yesterday…" says Yoh.

"If you don't want to fight, then let us!" Ren says to him. "I didn't get a chance to do so yesterday, and now it's my turn!"

"Don't forget to count us in!" adds Horo.

"You stay aside."

"Why should I! I want to fight him too!" Horo steps up to Aokiji and says to him, "I saw you use an amazing ice technique on the day we first met! I'm also an ice user, so I want to have a match with you to see who is stronger!" But he sees Aokiji sleeping in standing position. "Hey! Listen to me!"

Aokiji wakes up. "Uh? Oh, were you talking to me?"

"I'm talking to you! I said I want to fight you to see…"

"What a beautiful lady you are!" Aokiji says to Jun. "Care for a date this evening?"

"LISTEN TO ME!"

"AND STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" shouts Ren.

"Okay, okay, okay… I get your point. You want to fight me, right?"

"Right!"

"Then c'mon. I'm feeling sleepy."

"If you say so! Kororo, into the skateboard!" Horo oversouls his skateboard and then hops into the air with it. "Icicle Assault!" He fires several icicles at Aokiji, who watches with great interest.

"My, what unbelievable technique!"

The icicles hit him dead on, and thick cloud of frost bursts out everywhere. Horo lands onto the ground and says, "Ha! Is that all you can do?"

"You're the coolest, brother!" cheers Pirika.

When the frost clears, there are several large ice crystals in place of where Aokiji is standing. "Um… Did you kill him?" says Yoh.

"I don't think this move can kill anybody. But at least it can give a bad frostbite."

Suddenly, the ice crystals begin moving by itself! Slowly, the ice got together to form a man! The shamans and Genji are shocked and surprised. The man then slowly becomes… Aokiji! "You're pretty cool, kid," he says.

Horo's eyes widen. "How can it be! You came out of ice!"

"That's how all Logia type Devil Fruit users are. I ate the Hie Hie Fruit, which allows my body to turn into ice and I can control ice at will."

"I don't care what powers you have! I will defeat you!" says Ren. He oversouls his kwan-dao and charges at Aokiji. When near, Ren performs Rapid Tempo. Several golden energy blades hit Aokiji and shatter him into several ice crystals. "That should do!"

But to his surprise, the ice crystals gather together and form Aokiji again! "You kids are pretty cool. No wonder your captain has such a high bounty! Now would you mind if I attack now?" He reaches to the ground and pulls up some grasses and blows, turning them into an ice blade! "Ice Saber!"

"I can do that too!" says Horo. He takes out a small wooden stick his sister carved for him. "Kororo, oversoul into Ikapusi!" The small stick transforms into an ice blade too!

They charge at each other and clash their ice weapons. As they fight each other, Ryu and Chocolove charge in from the side, ready to give Horohoro a hand as he fights the Marine. Ryu slams his wooden stick onto Aokiji and Chocolove claws against him with sharp claws. Despite how hard they struck him, Aokiji did not feel any pain besides a few ice shards flying about. Slowly, Ryu's wooden stick begins to freeze from the tip all the way to the hilt! "What!" he quickly lets go the hilt before it freezes onto his hand.

Chocolove's claws freeze all the way to his arm. "AHHHH! MY ARM IS FREEZING!" He falls to the ground and rolls around, crying about how cold and hurt his arm is.

"Oh no! Chocolove is going to get a terrible frostbite!" gasps Manta.

"How dare you hurt my friend like this!" says Horo angrily. "Ice Blade Slash!" He slashes Aokiji in the torso and splits him into two pieces. The two pieces turn to ice and gathers around Horo's legs, freezing him in place! "AHHHH! IT HURTS!"

"BROTHER!" screams Pirika.

"Now you know how terrifying my power can be," says Aokiji, who is back in one piece.

"I won't admit defeat!" says Ren. "Giant Oversoul!" Bason immediately grows really big, with Ren standing on top of his shoulder.

Aokiji looks at the giant warrior with interest. "Whoa… That's amazing!"

"Punch him, Bason!" commands Ren. Bason brings down his fist and smashes Aokiji into thousand of ice shards, but the shards gather in another and form Aokiji again.

He puts his hand against the ground. "Ice Age!" The ground around him turns to ice and freezes Bason's legs in place!

"What!" exclaims Ren.

Aokiji lower half turns into an ice pillar that starts growing upwards, bringing his upper torso upwards. When at the same height as Ren, Aokiji bear hugs him. "Ice Time!" Immediately, Ren's body freezes over. He has turn into an ice statue!"

"REN!" screams Jun.

Bason disappears and the frozen Ren falls towards the ground. Pai-Long quicky hops over and grabs Ren before he hits the ground and shatters into pieces.

Aokiji returns to the ground. "All right, who's next?"

Yoh approaches him with his oversouled Antiquity in his hand. His expression is rather angry also. "I'll defeat you for my friends!"

"Ah, you're the captain. This should be interesting."

Yoh charges straight at him and slams the tip of the giant sword into Aokiji, shattering him into pieces. The ice shards form around Yoh and…

"Ice Time."

Yoh entirely turns into ice!

The other shamans are shocked, Anna being the most terrified. "Yoh is defeated!" gasps Manta. "This can't be!"

"Don't worry, he's not dead," Aokiji assures him. "If you can melt the ice, then he'll live again. But he's very brittle at this moment." Aokiji lifts up his foot and points it at the frozen Yoh.

"DON'T!" Anna shouts at him.

"Just kidding! I promised that I wouldn't kill any of you. Now I know what makes you kids so unique."

"Don't kill them!" yells Genji. "They are good children! They fought off some evil pirates yesterday!"

"I guessed so… I last stopped at Mayor Doodad's village and he told me that you kids fought off El Drago. And earlier, I saw you trying to save the horse from that squid." Aokiji turns around and walks away. "A promise is a promise… I'll let you go for now. You kids just don't get into any trouble."

When Aokiji is gone, the shamans quickly run to the injured ones to help them. "Quick! Take them to my house!" says Genji. "We must defrost them quick or else their skin tissues will rot! We must apply warm water onto the frozen spot!"

Hearing this, Chocolove runs to the sea and hops into it. The warm sea slowly thaws out his frozen arm. "Phew! Much better!"

"How about me! My leg's are freezing!" cries Horo. Pai-Long picks him up and hurls him into the sea.

The others slowly carry Ren and Yoh into Genji's house. Following Genji's orders, they place them both into the bathtub. "Not too hot!" warns Genji. "Or else their body will crack! Slowly pour warm water onto them!"

They turn on the faucet and shower them with warm water while Jun and Anna constantly splash them with more warm water. "You must not die, Yoh!" Anna says worriedly in her mind. "You are my future husband, so please don't die!"

Jun, too, is very worried about her brother.

After much trouble, both the frozen shamans slowly defrost. The others are waiting outside worriedly. Chocolove and Horohoro are all right now; their frozen arm and legs are back to normal.

"I can't believe that Blue Pheasant can be so powerful!" says Horo. "His ice attacks are harsher than mines!"

"I don't want to meet someone like that again!" says Chocolove. "We could've of died!"

After several minutes, Jun steps out of the bathroom and tells them that they two are starting to breathe again. Everyone is relieved to hear this.

-

Midnight…

Yoh slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He is lying on a bed and it appears that everyone is staying in Genji's house for another day. He turns around and sees Anna laying her head next to him.

Besides his bed is another one with Ren sleeping peacefully on it, and Jun is asleep on a chair next to him.

"Are you awake?" says a voice. Yoh turns to the source of voice and sees that Anna is awake! "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm better. What happened?"

"You lost the fight. You were frozen and in a critical condition. But thanks god… You made it out alive…"

"I'm sorry for letting you worry about me, Anna…"

"Please don't get yourself into trouble again, okay?"

"I'll try to."

-

The next morning, after having breakfast, the shamans once again return to their ship on the shore.

"Take care now!" says Genji. "Don't get into trouble!"

"We won't, old man!" says Yoh. "I hope we meet again!"

They wave good-bye to Genji and Peggy one last time before setting sail into the sea.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	22. We Meet Again

To Star AJT 84: Either you post kinder reviews or don't review at all. Your reviews look as if you hate this story! Can't you be any nicer?

**Chapter 22: We Meet Once Again**

* * *

About two days after leaving Genji's island…

Everybody is lying around on the deck, bored to the bones. The weather has been unbelievably peaceful, and no signs of danger in the sea either. This isn't really what they're expecting…

"I'm bored of the sea…" says Chocolove. "All you see is the sea… No matter where we go, the sea is the only thing you see. No matter how hard you see it, you only see the sea. The sea is all you see if you're sailing on the sea…"

Yoh and Anna are sitting next to each other on foldable chairs. Anna pulls open her dress collar and looks into it, and then asks Yoh the strangest question ever, "Yoh…?"

"What is it, Anna?"

"Do you think… my breasts are small?"

"Whoa! What's with that question all of a sudden!"

"Seriously, do you think it's too flat?"

"Um… Uh… I think it's all right…"

"Really? I'm beginning to think my body isn't perfect enough for you…"

"Don't think that kind of thing… I already like you as you are right now!"

"There's someone adrift on a raft!" shouts Ryu from the crow's nest. Everyone runs to the side of the ship and sees a medium-sized raft floating towards them, and a man is seen lying on it. They steer their ship towards the raft and hauls up the man.

The man looks about 20 years old. He is topless and wears only a black pant, and he has a cowboy hat on his head. "Is he dead?" asks Tamao. And they hear a growling sound.

"No, it's not me," says Horohoro.

"Food… Hungry…" mumbles the man slowly.

"I guess he's hungry. Let's cook something for him to eat," suggests Yoh.

-

Everyone stares at the man as he wolfs down his meal one by one. The table is stacked with about 10 plates already! "He must be related to Horohoro somehow," says Chocolove jokingly.

The man begins to slow down his eating pace and says, "Thanks for saving my life! I ate up all my food while on my boat. I thought I was a goner, but you kids rescued me! Thanks!"

"No problem! We cannot leave someone to starve to death!" says Yoh. "What is your name?"

"You probably heard of me. My name is…" Suddenly, his head plops down onto his food.

"Ah! He's dead!" screams Tamao. And they hear snoring…

"He's only asleep…" Pirika tells her.

The man wakes up again; his face covered with rice. "Uh? Where was I? Oh yeah! I was going to tell you my name!"

"And you fell asleep all of a sudden…"

And he falls asleep on his food again.

"Hey! Don't sleep on your food!"

The man wakes up once again! "Oh? I slept again… My name is Portugas D. Ace. I'm sure you heard of me as Fire Fist Ace."

The shamans shake their head.

"Oh…? You never heard of me? Never mind, I'm not as famous as Gol D. Roger anyway."

"Wait a minute, you have a D initial in your name. Are you related to Monkey D. Luffy?" Manta asks him.

"Oh! You know my younger brother too?"

"You're his older brother?" asks Yoh. "Sure! We met him and his crew! He's a really nice guy!"

"Yeah, he's nice! Just like me!" And Ace falls asleep on his food again…

"This must be some kind of a sickness…" says Ren.

Ace wakes up again. "I once asked him if he wanted to join the Whitebeard Pirates, which is the crew I'm in. But he rejected… Oh well, he likes to become a great pirate by himself. I wouldn't stop him from becoming one."

"So why are you sailing on a raft?" Yoh asks him.

"I'm looking for Blackbeard. He's a wicked villain who killed one of our crewmates. Whitebeard is angry with this, so he sent me to kill him. I will not stop traveling until I bring his head to Whitebeard."

"Must you kill him? It sounds so cruel…"

"That's the life of a pirate. People try to kill you and you kill them back."

"I don't like killing."

"Yeah, it's just you. And by the way, may I ask why that white hair dude is floating in midair rather than standing on the floor?"

"Oh? You can see Amidamaru? He's a spirit, that's why."

"A spirit? You mean… As in a ghost?"

"Of course!"

"Wow! I never thought I would see one!"

"Are you a shaman? Or do you have Devil Fruit powers?"

"I've heard of shamans, but I'm not one. And yes, I'm a Devil Fruit user."

"Cool! What fruit did…"

"I see land!" shouts Pai-Long from outside.

Everyone runs out the ship cabin and sees an island, along with a ship docked next to it. The ship's flag looks very familiar to them, and they soon recognize it as the Straw Hat Pirates! "It's Luffy's crew!" exclaims Horo. "I never expected them to be there!"

"Let's steer to that island and meet them!" says Yoh.

"I'd be glad to see my younger bro again!" says Ace happily.

So they sail their ship towards that island.

-

"Okay, everything is ready," says Nami. "The Eternal Pose has pinpointed to another direction, so let's go!"

"Hey! There's another ship coming to this island!" says Usopp, pointing to the ship not far away. He looks into his special goggles to get a clearer view. "Hey! Guess who it is! It's Yoh and his friends!"

Luffy springs up from lying on the beach immediately. "REALLY! Let's meet them!"

After a while, the shaman's ship docks at the shore and everyone got down to meet the Straw Hats.

"It's great to see you guys again!" says Luffy happily.

"Same thing here!" replies Yoh.

"Lady Jun! Do you miss me? I miss you a lot!" says Sanji while spinning like a tornado while hearts fly in every direction.

Ace walks up to them and says, "Good to see you, Luffy!"

"Hi! It's you, big bro! What are you doing here?"

"We met him while sailing out there," Yoh tells him.

So they all sat down and had a long chat, sharing with each other about their adventures. Unknown to them, a mysterious person is watching them from a distance. But their spirits sense this strange feeling. "Master Yoh, I sense some power in this island," Amidamaru tells him. "And it feels awfully familiar."

"I think I feel it too, and it feels like..."

"Hao!" Lyserg bursts out all of a sudden. "I sense his presence here!"

The shamans are shocked. "HAO!"

"So he's still alive," says Anna. "But what is he doing here?"

Luffy stands up and shouts out at the top of his voice, "HAO! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!" His voice is so loud that all the birds on this island took off into the sky in fright.

"Whoa! What's the rush? Do you know Hao?" Yoh asks him.

"He came to our ship some days ago and attacked us for no reason!" explains Luffy.

"That's just like him… He loathes anyone who isn't a shaman."

"He said that to me too, but I'm going to prove him wrong that normal humans aren't weak!"

"Oh really? You really want to?" says a voice, and then Hao appears in a burst of flame. "Hi everyone! Long time no see!"

The shamans immediately oversoul and point their weapons at him. "What the hell are you doing here!" Ren says to him meanly.

"Can't I go as I wish?"

"You devil! You should die this instant!" says Lyserg angrily. "Morphine, attack!" His pendulum shoots forward at Hao, but he easily dodges it by hopping aside.

"Don't be in a rush, would you? I'm not in the mood of picking a fight with you."

"Who's this guy?" asks Ace. "Why is everybody so angry about him?"

"He killed many people just because he feels like it," Anna tells him. "He was supposed to be killed by Yoh, but now he's back again."

Hao looks at Yoh and then the pirates, and he shook his head sadly. "I don't understand, my younger brother. Why on earth must you make friends with those who are not shamans?"

The pirates are surprised at hearing the term younger brother. "Hao is your old brother!" gasps Nami.

"Yes it is… A sad truth," says Yoh. "He's the complete opposite of me."

"Bad brother relationship…" says Ace.

"Humans are weaklings," continues Hao. "They are not worth to live in this world." This offended Luffy and his friends greatly.

"Enough of your human is a weakling jibber-jabber!" shouts Luffy. "I will sent you flying and see if you think humans are still weaklings!"

"You really got confidence in yourself, eh? I'm afraid you will lose badly to me. You really have no chance against me."

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!"

"Calm down, okay? Before that, I would like to lend my time to my new companions I met in this world. It's a surprise that there are actually shamans here also! Come out!"

Two men and a woman appear in front of Hao.

The tall and scrawny person introduces himself. "I am Mantis. I have been rejected by my villagers because I can see ghosts. My guardian spirit is the great spirit of a praying mantis!"

The second man, who is large and muscular, introduces himself. "I am the great Bull! Combined with my guardian spirit, the spirit of the bison, I can destroy anything in a single blow!"

The woman with shoulder-length blond hair introduces herself. "I am Marlin. I'm also hated by my family because I'm a witch. My spirit is the spirit of the great sailfish. I specialize mostly in water-based attacks."

Sanji become lovey-dovey upon seeing Marlin. "Woohoo! What a sexy lady you are!"

"I'm sorry, but you are not my type. Furthermore, you're just an ordinary human, so I loathe you even more."

The shamans got out their weapons. "No matter how many henchmen you have, we can destroy them all!" says Ren.

"We will not allow you to do what you did before!" says Horo.

"I will kill you and bring peace to this world!" says Lyserg.

The three evil shamans got into offensive position and say, "We will not allow you to lay hand on Master Hao!"

The shamans face each other and are about to ensue a fight when Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Ace step in between them, facing Hao and his henchmen. "This is our battle!" says Luffy. "I will send Hao flying with my punch!"

"Tell you the truth: I'm offended by Hao's belief about humans being weak," says Zoro. "And I'm with the captain; I want to prove him wrong."

"They, too, are humans, but they don't like us. I will give them some beating and clear their minds," says Sanji. "Though I do not wish to harm that lady.

"I don't really have an idea what's going on, but I'm also offended by what he said. Maybe I should show him what I'm capable of," says Ace.

"So you puny humans want to challenge us?" says Mantis. "We will torture you because your kind rejected us!"

"I will crush you all!" yells Bull.

"The memory of the day I was send out of my home… It still lingers in my mind and it hurts to think of that. I must release my anger and hatred upon you!" says Marlin.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Just so you know; the three new henchmen of Hao are my own OC.

And remember to make your reviews nice! I ABSOLUTELY loathe flames! They are the biggest pains an author can imagine.


	23. Powerful Humans

**Chapter 23: Powerful Humans**

* * *

We last saw the top 3 strongest Straw Hats and Ace preparing to face off with Hao and his 3 new followers. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to fight the woman," says Sanji. "Though she isn't my type, I refuse to hurt any kind of woman."

"I don't care who my opponent is," says Zoro. "Even if it's a girl."

"I'm not picky when it comes to fighting too," says Ace.

Mantis steps forward and says, "Are you guys starting or not? A predator will not wait for its prey to be ready!" He pulls out two scythes out of nowhere. "Oversoul! Into the Twin Scythe!" His scythes glow with a greenish light and he charges straight at the pirates. Seeing him armed with the blades, Zoro naturally pulls out all three of his swords and charge at him, since he prefers his opponent to be armed with blades.

The both clash weapons togethers, trying to push each other away. "So you are Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter who uses Three-Sword Style," says Mantis.

"Yeah? So what?" asks Zoro.

"I've been looking forward to fight with you!"

"Well, the green algae head picked his opponent, so I should take that big guy," says Sanji. He turns to Bull just in time to see him performing oversoul into the armor he is wearing, and then Bull charges forward like a bull.

Sanji lifts up his leg and uses it to stop Bull in his path. The shamans are surprised that he has such great strength in his feet.

Ace turns to Marlin and says, "Looks like it's only us two now."

Marlin holds up a stuffed swordfish doll and says, "My Triton is the only person that ever cared for me. I'm so lonely; nobody ever cared about my existence. Thinking of that makes me sad, and angry!" Her swordfish flashes and starts moving on its own!

"You got some cool magic there!" says Ace. The oversouled swordfish doll charges forward to attack Ace, but he just stands there, smiling for no reason.

"Run, Ace!" Yoh shouts at him. "You're going to get hit!"

Too late, the tip of the swordfish's nose stabs Ace right through the stomach. The good shamans are shocked, but not the pirates. "Ace can't go down that easily," says Luffy with a smile.

The swordfish pulls itself out of Ace's body, and to everyone's surprise, the hole that was made slowly recovers! The shamans are all shocked. "Did you not ask me while on the ship what fruit I ate?" Ace says to Yoh. His body starts to burn with fire. "I ate the Mera Mera Fruit, a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows my body to turn into fire and I can control fire at will!"

"Cool!" exclaims Yoh.

-

Zoro and Mantis are still clashing swords with each other. Mantis hops back several steps and swings his scythes hard against the air. "Mantis Blaster!" He fires two green energy blades from his sword.

Zoro quickly jumps out of the way. "I can do that too! 108 Pound Cannon!" He slashes the air with his swords and shot out several blue energy blades, but Mantis blocks them with his scythes.

"No matter how good you, a mere human cannot defeat a shaman!" says Mantis.

"Oh yeah? So if I defeat you, that means I'm more superior than all shamans, right?"

"Ha! Dream on! Normal humans are weaklings that don't deserve a place in this world! Now prepare to be killed! Scythe Chopper!" He runs forward while spinning both his scythes in his hand like a propeller.

"Did he just called me?" asks Chopper.

Zoro uses his sword to block the incoming attack. When his swords hit with Mantis's spinning scythes, spark fly out everywhere. "Sparks! How fast does he spins it?" wonders Zoro.

Quick as a flash, Mantis shoots up into the air and slashes Zoro in both his shoulders.

"GAAA!"

"Oh no! Zoro is hit!" screams Chopper.

Mantis laughs at him and says, "Now get it into your head: Normal humans can never surpass a shaman!" He then slashes Zoro severely times with his scythes, making blood fly everywhere.

His friends are all shocked. "ZORO!" screams Luffy and Usopp.

Sanji turns to Zoro and says "Hey! You better not die!"

"You got time to worry about your friend?" says Bull, and he tackles Sanji hard, sending him into a rock with a bang.

"What did I say? Humans are weaklings, right?" says Hao.

The good shamans step forward and are going to fight back. "We're going to put you to an end here!" says Yoh.

Zoro slowly gets up, much to everyone's surprise. "He's still alive!" exclaims Ryu. "How can someone loss that much blood and still stand?"

"Why won't you stay dead? Isn't it less painful that way?" Mantis asks him.

Zoro remembers about Mihawk and says, "I made a promise to someone that I will not lose until I defeat him…"

"I don't care what promise you have, just die!" Mantis charges at him to deliver the final blow.

The shamans are about to step forward and help Zoro when he picks up his swords and performs a spinning attack. "Dragon Twister!"

His spinning knocks Mantis high into the air and he gets slash by several wind blades. "WAAAAAAA!" His scythes shatter into pieces and he falls onto the ground.

"Cool! So that is Three-Sword Style!" exclaims Yoh.

"You're pretty special for a human," says Hao. "But do you think that'll change what I believe in?"

"Then you haven't seen anything yet," Zoro tells him, and then he collapse onto the floor due to the damage he received. Chopper quickly runs to him and heal him.

Bull charges at the two and says, "You'll pay for hurting Mantis!"

"AHHH! HELP ME!" screams Chopper. Suddenly, Sanji appears in front of Bull and kicks him, stopping him in his tracks.

"You're still alive?" asks Bull in surprise.

"I'm not the type to die easily," replies Sanji. "Your opponent is me alone, and you shouldn't fiddle with others."

Sanji then perform several kicking techniques at Bull. He performs a leg sweep to knock him to the ground, then he slams his foot against Bull's stomach over and over, and then he kicks him high into the air like a soccer ball. Bull, however, did not take any injuries. He drops back down like a meteor to crush Sanji, but misses.

"My armor cannot be penetrated!" says Bull. "Kick as hard as you want, you are just wasting your energy!"

"I see, so I cannot hit you in the parts with armor."

"So just give up and die!" Bull charges forward at full speed to hit Sanji again.

"But I can kick you in the face." Sanji performs a quick somersault spin forward and lands his foot straight into Bull's face.

POW!

Bull yells in pain and flies back onto the ground. Sanji then stomps his face rapidly, and then he kicks Bull in the head, sending him high into the air! The shamans are surprised by his powerful kicks. Sanji jumps up into the air and slams his foot down on Bull's head.

SLAM!

Bull shoots back onto the ground with a bang.

BANG!

And he passes out, with a bloody face and several loose teeth. Sanji lands on the ground and smokes a cigarette. "This proves that normal humans can be stronger than shamans."

"Did you see that? That was totally amazing!" exclaims Chocolove. "That's not what ordinary people can do!"

"I've never seen anyone you can kick that strong too!" says Lyserg.

-

"There's no way you can hit me," Ace says to Marlin. "Pirates of Whitebeard are not one to be fooled with."

"Did I not say my specialty is water?" says Marlin. "Triton, Water Beam!" The swordfish doll opens its mouth and fires a long stream of water, which Ace quickly hops aside to avoid.

"Okay, you're getting somewhere. If I touch water, then I won't be able to turn into fire and you can hit me! But that's if the water can even touch me first!"

The swordfish fires several water bullets at Ace, but none of them hit him; he moves around way too fast.

"Don't think you can escape this! Tidal Crash!" Marlin commands the swordfish. It opens its mouth and vomits (is this even the right term?) out a large amount of water, forming a large tidal wave.

"Uh-oh. Big problem," says Ace. He turns into a large column of fire and flies against the incoming wave. When both sides come in contact, a large amount of steam is released. To everyone's surprise, Ace's fire evaporates all the waters! He flies to Marlin and punches her square in the stomach. "UGH!" Then he shoots a long stream of fire and burns her. "AAAAAA!" And then she collapses onto the ground, burned from head to toe.

"I'm afraid I'm too hot to be doused by water," says Ace, turning back to his normal form.

The shamans are amazed and shocked by the power he has! "What kind of power is that!" asks Lyserg in awe.

"Now I feel like wanting to eat a Devil Fruit!" says Horohoro.

"Hey, weren't you a bit too harsh on the lady?" Sanji asks Ace.

"She started it first."

Hao looks at his three fallen henchmen and says, "You've really disappointed me. Oh well, time for you to rest… for eternity." He snaps his fingers and instantly, fire appears out of nowhere and consumes the three fallen henchmen.

"What he's doing!" asks Usopp in shock. "He's burning his own comrades!"

"That fiend! How can he do that!" says Yoh angrily.

When the fires die out, nothing is left of those three. Not even the ashes.

"Whoa! He got the same kind of power as me!" says Ace.

"What have you done to them!" Luffy asks Hao angrily.

"I just sent them to hell," replies Hao.

"How can you do that!"

"Because they loss to normal humans, so they are weak. Only the strong can follow me while the weak should die."

Luffy is enraged upon hearing this, and he shouts out at the top of his voice, "WHAT DO YOU TAKE YOUR FRIENDS FOR!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

I don't want to drag the story too long, so I just made the three fights into one chapter. Sorry if it's too short for those who like action, but I want to get to Luffy vs. Hao part fast. I'm sure you'll like it!

And BTW, did I not say about the upcoming SK and DKC crossover story? Here's a section of the story that you will be seeing. I hope you look forward to it!

* * *

"Let go of Manta!" Yoh shouts at K. Rool while rushing to the evil crocodile with his oversouled sword.

"That kid dare challenge our captain!" says one of the Kremlings. "Captain! Show him your shaman powers that you learned recently!"

"Har! Har!" laughs K. Rool. "Let's see who's the better shaman! Crocolord, Oversoul into the gun!" A ghostly crocodile appears next to K. Rool and enters the big gun he is holding.

"He's a shaman too!" says Ren in surprise.

* * *

Okay, that's all I'm showing you. Just wait for the day the story comes. 


	24. Rubber vs Fire

**Chapter 24: Rubber Pirate vs. Fire Shaman**

* * *

"What do I take my friends for? Of course, they're my friends," replies Hao. "But I only accept friends who are strong. Weak friends have no right to follow me." 

Hearing this made Luffy angry, so he rushes towards Hao to hit him. "I really hate the kind of person you are!" He stretches his arm backwards. "Gum Gum Pistol!"

"Wow! Look at his arm stretch!" says Chocolove.

"What did I tell you?" says Yoh.

Right before the fist contacts with Hao, a large red hand appears and blocks the punch. "I told you already: You are weak," says Hao. "Do you think using only your hands can truly hurt me?" Hao snaps his finger and a gigantic red creature appears behind him.

"What is that!" gasps Nami.

"A monster!" screams Usopp.

"MONSTER!" shrieks Chopper.

"So that's what a spirit looks like," says Sanji.

"Looks nothing special," comments Zoro.

"Interesting," says Ace.

"I never thought something like this can exist," says Robin.

"I'm not here to fight this monster!" shouts Luffy. "I'm here to fight you, Hao! Gum Gum Gattling Gun!" Luffy punches the Spirit of Fire fast and furiously, but the attacks didn't hurt it.

"It's useless," says Hao. "You cannot do anything to the almighty Spirit of Fire with your bare hands." The Spirit of Fire swings its hand at Luffy and knocks him away.

The shamans see this and step forward to help him, but Zoro stops them, saying, "When the captain fights, nobody interrupts him."

"But Luffy will surely lose to the Fire Spirit!" says Yoh. "He needs our help!"

"I understand you, but our captain won't like it. He likes to fight his opponent alone."

Luffy gets back up and throws another punch at the Fire Spirit, but it didn't do anything. The Fire Spirit grabs Luffy's extended arm burns it. "YAAAAAAAAAA!" Luffy uses his other hand to hit the Fire Spirit, making it let go of his hand. "YEOW! IT BURNS!"

"That's why he's called Spirit of Fire," says Hao. "But I see, he's too tough for you, right?"

"Nothing is too tough for me! I will defeat you like how I defeat my previous opponents!"

"I really pity you… If you really want to defeat me, then I guess I'll lower the challenge. Should I?" Hao reaches out his hand and the Fire Spirit starts to shrink, and it transforms into a red sword that fits in Hao's hand. "What do you think? Any easier?"

"Don't play with me! Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy launches a punch at Hao, who simply steps aside to avoid it. Hao raises the sword and is about to bring it down on Luffy's arm, so Luffy quickly snaps back his arm just before it gets chopped off.

"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy extends his leg and swings it at Hao from the side, but Hao jumps onto his legs, and then runs along the extended leg and kicks Luffy in the face.

Luffy falls back onto the ground but gets back up. "I will not lose!" He throws several punches at Hao, but none of them comes in contact with him.

"Is this all you can do?" Hao runs in front of Luffy and swings his sword at his head, but Luffy quickly pulls his head back to avoid the slash. Hao aims for the stomach next, but Luffy quickly jumps up.

"A person can't move while he's in midair, so you left yourself wide open." Hao is about to thrust his sword forward into Luffy, but the rubber man quickly reaches for the nearest palm tree and pulls himself towards it, barely escaping the fatal blow. "So you're pretty quick at thinking, aren't you?"

"I will surely defeat you this time!" says Luffy. He launches his fist again at Hao.

Hao lets out a sigh. "Is that the only thing you know?" He is about to step aside when the fist stops in front of him and, quick as a flash, Luffy pulls himself to where the fist is, catching Hao by total surprise.

"That's not all I can do!" says Luffy, and then he smashes his fist into Hao's right cheek HARD. Hao flies aside and drops onto the ground.

The shamans are shocked upon seeing this. "He scored a hit!" exclaims Horohoro. "That's unbelievable!"

"He sure is strong," says Anna in a surprised tone.

"Incredible!" exclaims Yoh.

"That's our captain," says Zoro.

Luffy looks at the knocked out Hao and says, "Get back up! I'm not done with you yet!"

Hao slowly gets back up and, wiping a small drop of blood from his lips, chuckles. "Hehehehe… You got guts to hit me directly. I warn you: You better not cross my path."

"So what if I cross your path? I don't care as long as I can defeat you!" Luffy launches his fist forward again, but Hao vanishes into thin air just before the fist hits. "Uh? Where'd he go?"

Suddenly, Hao reappears behind Luffy and cuts him across his right shoulder with the sword.

"ACK!"

"Luffy!" screams Yoh, and he runs into the battlefield with his oversouled sword. "Hao! You're going too far!"

"So what? He asked for it. And I'm so ashamed of having a little brother like you. What good is it to make friends with a normal human being like him?"

"I don't care what kind of person he is. Any kind of person is my friend!"

"Ha! You're making me laugh! You call this feeble thing a friend?"

Then Hao felt someone grabbing his leg. "Not all humans are weak like you think!" says Luffy angrily, who is grabbing Hao's leg. "Gum Gum Mallet!" He lifts Hao up into the air, twirls his own arms together, and then un-twirls it while slamming Hao back down onto the ground face first.

BANG!

Hao quickly escapes his grasp. "Argh! He caught me off guard!

Luffy launches a punch at Hao, but he dodges aside. When he dodged aside, Luffy pulls his extended arm to the side and wraps it around Hao. "WHAT!"

And then Luffy reels Hao back and gives him a HARD blow in the face. Hao flies into a tree and knocks it over. Before he can stand up, Luffy unleashes a barrage of quick fury punches at him, buffeting his body over and over. "GUM GUM GATTLING GUN!" Finally, he pulls back his arm and twists it, and then releases it at Hao. "GUM GUM RIFLE!"

KAPOW!

"UGH!"

Hao spins through the air and hits the wall of a mountain that covers almost the entire center of the island. And then he collapses onto the ground. Luffy pulls back his arm and puffs for some air after doing extreme action.

The shamans are astonished over his incredible strength. "What… What kind of a person is he…? He defeated Hao using only his fists!" says Lyserg.

"Is that the strength of a human!" asks Ren, astonished.

"That's the best fighting I've ever seen! It's even cooler than a movie!" exclaims Chocolove.

"My younger brother sure improved a lot," says Ace with interest.

Everyone watches Hao, who is lying on the ground. He starts moving, then slowly gets back up, and he gives Luffy an angry glare. "Look at his eyes…" points out Anna. "He seems to be really pissed off."

"I've never seen him with that kind of eyes!" says Ryu.

"He didn't have this kind of look at the time we had the final battle with him!" says Manta.

Luffy gets into fighting stance again as Hao slowly comes close to him, but then stops a few yards in front of him. He begins to speak, "You're getting up my nerves, you worthless human… I have never been this angry before!"

"You want some more?" Luffy says to him with his fists raised.

"I will make you suffer! I will torture you to the extreme! I will make you die a painful death!" A fiery aura bursts out from around Hao as the Spirit of Fire fades into existence behind him. "You are going to regret about this greatly!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

I'm not sure if normal people can see Spirit of Fire, but come to think of it, the Spirit of Fire never appeared to normal humans before, so we don't know.

And what do you think of the battle? Sorry, Hao lovers, but this had to be done.


	25. Humans are not weak

I made a mistake in the previous chapter, and I just corrected it. The move where Luffy twists his arm and then punches is called Gum Gum Rifle, not Mallet.

**Chapter 25: Humans Are Not Weak!

* * *

**

The Spirit of Fire materializes and looks down at Luffy fiercely. "The Spirit of Fire will burn you to ash!" says Hao.

"I don't care what you want to do to me! I'll defeat you!" says Luffy. "Gum Gum Pistol!" He stretches his fist forward to hit Hao, but the Fire Spirit appears in front of Hao and shields him from the hit.

Luffy throws several more punches at the Fire Spirit, hitting every part of its body. But every hit is just like throwing a paper ball at a giant; it did not bother the Fire Spirit at all. "I don't believe this!" says Luffy. "Gum Gum Gattling Gun!" He jumps up in front of the Fire Spirit and punches it with several quick blows. His fists pound against the Fire's Spirit's body like a drummer beating on a drum; it did not hurt the spirit.

The Fire Spirit raises its arm and swats Luffy away like a fly swatter hitting a fly. Luffy flies to the ground with a thud. "Ouch!" He gets back up again. "Argh! Take this! Gum Gum Bazooka!" He pulls back both his arms and then lets it come back towards the Fire Spirit at full speed. The Fire Spirit disappears all of a sudden just before the hands come in contact with it.

"Eh? Where did he go?" asks Luffy, looking left to right. The Spirit of Fire appears behind him and, using its giant fist, crushes Luffy into the ground.

"LUFFY!" scream his friends in shock.

"Ha! Weak!" laughs Hao.

But Luffy stands up again, lifting up the Fire Spirit's hand and shoves it away. "I will not lose to you!" He jumps up and prepares to strike the spirit again. The Fire Spirit vanishes and reappears a few feet back of where it was standing. It lifts up its hand and shoots out a large fiery blast. Not being able to move in midair, the fire hits Luffy and engulfs him, sending him across the sky like a fireball. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"LUFFFY!" scream his friends again. He plummets into the sea, which was a good thing since it doused out the fire.

"Oh no! He's going to drown!" gasps Usopp. "Devil Fruit users cannot swim!"

"I'll go rescue him!" says Sanji, and then he takes off his shoes and jumps into the sea.

The shamans turn to Hao and oversoul their weapons. Even Zoro is ready to take on him. "You villain! We will kill you here!" says Ren.

"You hurt our captain, so I will hurt you too," says Zoro.

"Go on and try. I'm not afraid of you useless things," says Hao.

The shamans perform Giant Oversoul, in which their guardian spirits transform into gigantic versions. Ryu's Tokageroh turns into a vehicle with eight snakeheads. Chocolove's Mic turns into a large monstrous-looking jaguar. Horohoro's Kororo turns into a large ice warrior. Lyserg's Morphine turns into a large armored fairy. Ren's Bason turns into a large robot-looking warrior.

As for Yoh, he simply uses his oversouled Antiquity, thus making him look very small compared to his friends. But hey, size doesn't always matter.

The pirates are both shocked and amazed at the appearance of these giant spirits. "What are those!" exclaims Chopper.

"More monsters!" screams Usopp.

"Monster? AHHHHH!"

"How did they do that!" asks Nami.

"So that's the power of a shaman," says Robin with interest.

"Very interesting indeed," comments Ace.

By this time, Sanji has hauled Luffy out of the sea. He has taken in quite an amount of water, so Chopper has to check on his condition.

The shamans unleash their attacks on the Spirit of Fire, but it creates a force shield that blocks all their attacks. Using his Antiquity, Yoh boosts into the air and strikes the Fire Spirit with the giant sword. The Fire Spirit uses its large arm to block the blow. "The same trick won't work on me!" says Hao. "There is no way I can be defeated this time!"

The Fire Spirit sends out a powerful fire blast that sends all the giant spirits flying backwards. Zoro takes out his swords and runs towards the Fire Spirit, thinking of trying to slice it. "No! Zoro! You won't stand a chance against him!" Yoh calls out to him.

"What can a weakling like you do?" Hao says to Zoro. The Spirit of Fire shoots out a large stream of fire, heading for Zoro. It is too late for him to avoid the incoming fire, but suddenly, Ace appears in front of him and takes the fire by himself. Because his body is made of fire, the fire gets absorbed into his body unharmed.

"Thanks for the help," Zoro says to him.

"Not a problem! My younger bro's crewmates are also my friends," says Ace. He turns to Hao. "Your fire attacks won't work on me. I am FIRE myself! You still have flesh, so you can still get burned, right?"

"But what can you do to my Spirit of Fire?" Hao asks him. "Fire is its specialty, so your attacks won't work on it too."

"Hao!" shouts a voice. Everyone turns to Luffy, who is getting back up again.

"You're still alive… You're quite incredible for a normal human being," says Hao.

"Luffy glares at Hao fiercely. "I will disprove you!"

"Disprove the fact that humans are weak? Ha! Do you think I can accept that? Don't make me laugh!" He commands the Fire Spirit. "Burn him good this time! And make it painful!"

The Spirit of Fire shoots a large stream of fire at Luffy, but he jumps into the air to avoid it. Luffy jumps up in front of the spirit's body and punches it rapidly. "Gum Gum…"

"You're using that again? You know your fists won't work, right?" Hao says to him.

Luffy ignores him and keeps on punching the Fire Spirit. Eventually, his arms start to smoke and turn red. "CANNON!" A large explosion occurs when Luffy's fists hit the Fire Spirit's body at the same time. The explosion is so strong that the Spirit of Fire flew backwards and lies flat onto the ground!

"WHAT!" gasps Hao.

"Wow! That's amazing!" exclaims Yoh. The shamans are equally amazed also.

"My brother sure got stronger," says Ace.

While Hao is still shocked with seeing the Spirit of Fire knocked down, Luffy wraps his limbs around Hao's body. "Augh!"

"It's your turn!" says Luffy. "Gum Gum Bell!" He pulls back his head very far and then lets it come back. When his head impacts into Hao's forehead, it creates a loud ringing sound like that of a bell. Hao flies backwards when hit.

"AAAAAGGGGGGH!"

Luffy, still holding onto his body, pulls back his own body and begins spinning like a saw. "Gum Gum BUZZSAW!" After spinning for a few seconds, he catapults himself back to Hao, who can't do anything but watch the rubber man shoot back to him.

Luffy smashes into Hao so hard that he coughs out blood from his mouth before he flies backwards and crashes into that mountain I spoke of in the previous chapter.

Luffy lets go of him and lands onto the ground. "How'd you like that?"

Hao gets up again, slowly and painfully. His is panting heavily and painfully, because the impact was really hard. "Uh? Still alive?" says Luffy curiously.

Hao glares at him evilly. "You are the most annoying human I've ever seen! I will send you to the deepest part of hell and you will burn for eternity!"

Luffy gets into fighting stance again. "Try and do it! I'm not afraid of you!"

Hao lights up a small fire in his palm. "I don't believe a human like you can be that strong! Take this!" The fire in his palm grows very large and he hurls it at Luffy like a fireball.

Luffy pulls back both his arms really long. And I do mean LONG. It goes all the way out the island! He shouts out at the top of his voice, "I REPEAT: HUMANS ARE NOT WEAK! GUM GUM BAZOOKA!" His arms come flying back to the island as the fireball comes near him.

His arms fly straight into the fireball and, amazingly enough, not only goes through it unharmed, but also made it spread out and disappear!

"WHAT!" gasps Hao upon seeing his fireball getting destroyed. Before he can react, both Luffy's hands hits him in his body HARD. So hard that he spats out a large amount of blood. This isn't the end though; the hands keep on moving forward, pushing Hao along with it.

It hits the mountain wall, but it did not stop there! The force is so strong that it smashes right through it! Yes, THROUGH it! The hands push Hao through the mountain, practically digging a tunnel through it.

Luffy keeps on pushing both his hands forward while growling like a beast. Eventually, his hands come out through the other side of the mountain, where it reaches its stretching limit. Hao flies out from his hands and all the way across the ocean, where he disappears over the horizon.

Luffy's arms return to him with a loud snap, and he falls back onto the ground and lies down there. "Phew… Finally defeated him…" There is a long tunnel that reaches from one side of the mountain to the other side.

The shamans are amazed and shocked beyond words. "He defeated Hao… Using only his hands!" says Lyserg. "How is this possible!"

"Is that the strength of a human?" asks Anna, amazed.

Everyone gathers around Luffy. "You're great!" Horo says to him. "You defeated Hao just like that!"

"You're the strongest person I've ever seen!" says Chocolove.

"You are very strong! But a bit too rough also…" says Yoh.

Luffy sits up and sighs. "Yoh, you're really different from your brother."

"Yeah, he's the total opposite of me. It's good that you have a very kind brother."

And thus, Luffy won the battle against Hao. This proves that not all normal humans are weak. But come to think of it, are Devil Fruit users even normal in the first place? Whatever…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, that ends the battle between Luffy and Hao! I hope you like it! It just has to be done. Please make your reviews nice! And the next chapter will be the final chapter. I know you're sad, but every good thing should come to an end.


	26. Farewell

Okay, so this is the last chapter. I know you really like this story, but everything must come to an end.

**Final Chapter: Farewell!

* * *

**

"So you are leaving now?" Luffy asks Ace.

"Yes. I still have to hunt for Blackbeard. I'm sure we will meet again!" After saying good-bye to everyone, Ace hops onto this raft and sails off in his own.

Luffy turns to Yoh and asks him, "So where are you going to go now?"

"We're going to find a way to get back to our world. How about you?"

"I'm going to look for One Piece and become Pirate King!"

"I hope you become one! Good luck!"

"And would you mind that we spend one last time sailing together? Maybe when you go back to your world, we won't meet again."

"Why not? It'll be our last farewell!"

The crews got onto their own ships and sail off together, side by side.

For a whole day, they are sailing very peacefully. Nothing seems to be happening at all, until…

"The sky seems strange," says Nami, observing the change in weather. "A storm is going to approach." She observes the water and sees that it is tossing back and forth a bit roughly too. "And the sea doesn't look very nice either…"

Ren remembers that this was how the weather was before they encountered the giant whirlpool. "Perhaps our way home is coming up soon!"

Usopp is on the crow's nest keeping watch of their surroundings. He sees a ship in the distance and takes a better view with his goggles, and finds out it's a Marine ship. "A Marine ship is approaching from the northwest direction!"

"Okay! Then we have to make a run for it!" says Luffy.

The Marine ship belongs to none other than Smokers. "We meet again, Straw Hat Luffy. And you too, Yoh Asakura. Don't think you can escape me this time!" He commands the Marine troops to sail forward at full speed.

On the other hand, the weather is getting worse and worse. "Oh no… We're in for some strong wind…" says Nami, worried. "Everyone, be ready to do what I say if you want to live!"

"Yes, Ms. Nami!" says Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Hey! It's Smoker again!" screams Usopp.

"Not him again!" says Luffy.

"You mean that smoke guy?" asks Yoh.

"No! He's too tough for us to beat!" cries Horohoro. "Let's get out of here!"

"Our ship engines are much better. They will never escape us!" says Smoker.

The strong wind and tossing waves prevented the Straw Hats and shamans from sailing properly, and the Marines are catching up fast.

Aboard both ships, everyone is busy with the sails and ship navigation to prevent it from sinking. "Hold on tight!" shouts Nami through the roaring wind. "This will be one rough ride!"

The sea becomes even rougher than before, and that's when they notice that they are being pulled by the water current. Nami turns to the starboard and sees a horrifying thing. "A whirlpool! A big one at that too! Quick! Steer to the left!"

"Yes! Miss Nami!" says Sanji happily.

"Then do it!"

The Going Merry begins to steer towards the left, trying to escape the whirlpool. The Marines, too, are trying to escape the whirlpool. The shamans, however, are steering into the whirlpool!

**Note from author: For reading pleasure, either hum or listen to the song _We Are _while reading this part for a better feel and mood. In case you don't know, it's the most commonly heard theme of _One Piece_.**

"Hey! Where are you guys going!" Luffy shouts at them. "You're going to die in the whirlpool!"

"Don't worry about us! We came into this world via a whirlpool, so we are going to return using the same method!" Yoh calls back at the top of his voice. "Don't worry about us!"

"Right! We can handle ourselves!" replies Horohoro.

"But can you guys be sure that it will take you back?" asks Nami. "What if you sInk to the bottom of the sea instead?"

"Then we'll have to bet our own lives! That's the way things go!" Ren answers back.

The Marines are confused why the shamans are sailing into the whirlpool instead of escaping. "What are they thinking?" wonders Smoker. "Why on earth do they want to get sucked in by a whirlpool?"

The shamans' ship gets drawn closer and closer to the center of whirlpool. "Hang on! Everyone!" Ren shouts out. "We can only depend on luck whether we succeed or not!"

"Everything will turn out fine in the end!" says Yoh with a smile.

"I hope so," says Anna.

Manta is trembling in fear. "I'm scared! What if we won't make it?"

"I don't want to die yet…" says Tamao.

"Neither do I!" cries Horohoro.

"Me too!" cries Pirika.

"Me three!" says Chocolove.

"Nami! I won't forget your lovely face and beautiful body!" cries Ryu.

"Please, God… Protect us!" says Lyserg.

"Please let everything turn out all right," says Jun.

On the Going Merry…

"Are you guys making the right decision?" Zoro shouts at them.

"Lady Jun! I'll miss you!" cries Sanji with tears of sadness flowing down his eyes.

"My friends! Don't forget me!" shouts Usopp.

"Will we ever meet again!" Chopper shouts out.

"Farewell!" says Robin.

"I hope you guys return to your home!" calls out Nami.

Luffy bursts out at the top of his voice. "SEE YOU LATER! WE WILL ALWAYS BE FRIENDS! EVEN IF WE ARE SEPARATED!"

"WE WILL!" Yoh calls back in response.

The ship gets even closer to the whirlpool, and when they got near, a bright flash issues out of the center of the whirlpool. "This is it! We're going in!" says Ren.

"What's that flash!" says Smoker. "It's devouring the shamans' ship!"

The ship disappears into the light, and Yoh calls out one last time, "FAREWELL!"

Luffy also shouts back one last time, "GOOD-BYE!"

And then the light bursts out everywhere, blinding everyone.

-

Yoh slowly opens his eyes. "Uh? What happened?" He feels the ship not rocking back and forth, but rather, sailing smoothly. He gets up and looks around, and sees that the sky is clear and blue. "Where are we?"

"You've awakened!" says Manta. "You were asleep for quite a while."

"Where are we now?"

"I don't know where we are, but I'm sure we're not in the Grand Line anymore."

"Oh really? Then it means everything went as thought."

He gets up and walks around the ship deck, and is glad to see everyone conscious. "Boy! That was shocking! It made me really hungry!" says Horohoro.

"Eating is all you can think of…" says Pirika.

"Where are we exactly?" asks Ryu.

"I'm not sure either," says Ren. "But I hope we're back in Earth."

"Oh well, at least everybody is back," says Jun. "We should be glad.

"True. I'm relieved that I'm still alive…" says Tamao with a sigh of relieve.

"Maybe we're dead and this is heaven?" says Chocolove.

"You're insane," Anna says to him, and then she turns to Yoh. "Are you all right?"

"Oh course I'm all right!" replies Yoh. "It's good to see that everyone is all right, especially you!"

"Thanks."

Lyserg lets his pendulum swings around in midair, hoping that it will pinpoint to something. Sure enough, his pendulum points to the northern direction. "My pendulum has just pinpointed an island in that direction! If we sail there, we will come to land."

"Good! I hope it's a civilized island too!" says Ryu. "And I hope there are beautiful ladies too!"

"Is that all you think of?" Tokageroh asks him.

"All right! As the captain of this ship, I say that we set sail for that direction!" says Yoh.

And so, they steer their ship towards the pinpointed direction. What adventures will they encounter next? Will they ever get back home? Let's hope they do!

"We will never forget your kindness, Luffy…" Yoh says to no one in particular. "You made us change the way we usually view pirates. Now we know that even pirates can be good people. I hope we meet again…"

-

In the Grand Line…

"Sail faster! We have to escape the smoke guy!" says Luffy.

Smoker's ship is hot on their tail. "You won't escape this time, Straw Hat Luffy!"

A Marine comes up to Smoker and asks him, "What about Yoh Asakura? He and his crew disappeared into the whirlpool."

"Nobody can survive a whirlpool that violent. Let's just report to HQ that… Yoh Asakura is DEAD!"

CRASH! BANG!

"What was that?"

"Captain! Sergeant Tashigi just tripped and crashed into the ship engine!" reports the Marine. "The engine is destroyed, now our ship cannot move!"

"ARRGGGHHHH! THAT KLUTZ! WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS RUIN MY PLAN!

Back on the Going Merry…

"Their ship isn't moving anymore!" says Usopp. "I don't know why, but we can escape now!"

"That's good," says Zoro. "That saves us less trouble."

"Good! Let's set sail full speed ahead!" says Luffy, standing on the ship's headmast. "Set sail for adventure!"

* * *

WE ARE!

_THE END

* * *

_

And thus, this story has come to an end. It's really good to see everyone liking this story! I'm so glad I got lots of reviews too! I hope you continue to read my stories!

And as I have promised, my next story, the Shaman King and Donkey Kong crossover will come very soon! The title will be called The Crystal Coconut. Strange title, right… But I'm sure you'll enjoy that story! Trust me, that story will actually be darker and more violent than this one. Keep an eye out for that story! It will still be in the Shaman King section.

And BTW, have you read my Smash Bros. story Darkling? It's my longest story at the moment and is still going. I'm sure you'll like that story too!

Good-bye for now!


End file.
